Next To Nothing
by Calmena
Summary: Am nächsten Morgen wartenen zwei Heiler in der Großen Halle auf ihn. Alle anderen Schüler saßen mit großen Augen an ihren Tischen und glotzten die Zauberer an. Und sogar noch mehr, als es der Junge-der-lebte war, der abgeholt werden sollte. HP/TR
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ihr kennt mich wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht wurde euch meine Geschichte, als ihr klein wart, vor dem Einschlafen erzählt, vielleicht habt ihr von mir in der Zeitung gelesen, oder auch nur meinen Namen immer und immer wieder gehört.

Vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht, gehört ihr aber auch zu den Menschen, denen ich genauso fremd bin, wie jeder Passant, den man beim Überqueren eines Zebrastreifens sieht, oder beim Einkaufen. Für die mein Name dieselbe Wichtigkeit hat, wie ein Kaugummi auf dem Gehweg.

Wenn es so ist, dann schätzt euch glücklich, denn meine Geschichte ist seltsam und verworren und niemand sollte sie aufgedrängt bekommen.

Ich wurde zuerst nur beschimpft oder ignoriert, dann gepriesen, wie ein Held verehrt, als Retter bezeichnet und schließlich doch wieder fallen gelassen, als ich den Leuten nicht mehr genehm war.

Als ich etwas konnte, das von den anderen Menschen als ‚unakzeptabel' eingestuft war.

Von da an ging es steil bergab, bis ich mich schlussendlich entschied, mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde es wieder besser. _Viel _besser.

Ich lernte Dinge kennen, die mir bis dahin nicht bekannt gewesen waren und musste nicht mehr der Held sein, für den mich alle hielten, der ich aber nie wirklich sein wollte.

Ich bin Harry Potter, und das ist mein Leben…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, der Prolog. Dieses ist das einzige Kapitel, das in der 1. Person geschrieben ist.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Eigentlich hatte es auf ihn gewirkt, wie ein ganz normaler Tag in seinem zweiten Schuljahr.

Er war im Unterricht gewesen.

Wie immer.

Er hatte mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle zu Mittag gegessen.

Auch wie immer.

Er hatte einen Kessel geschmolzen.

Nicht wie immer, aber es passierte schon hin und wieder.

Quidditchtraining am Nachmittag.

Nichts Besonderes.

Er hatte sich mit Draco Malfoy gestritten.

Ebenfalls keine Seltenheit.

Doch dann war etwas passiert, das ganz und gar nicht wie immer gewesen war.

Er hatte eine Stimme gehört, die niemand sonst mitbekommen hatte.

Ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, nur durch ein mysteriöses Vorkommnis war sein Leben den Bach hinunter gegangen…

_**Flashback**_

Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen den Gang entlang, auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, als er es auf einmal hörte.

Es überraschte ihn. Es brachte seine Nackenhaare dazu, sich aufzustellen und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er den eiskalten Hass hörte, der aus der Stimme herauszuhören war.

„_Komm… komm zu mir… lass mich dich töten… komm…"_

Vor Überraschung wäre er fast gestolpert und hingefallen, woraufhin er von seinen Freunden fragend angesehen wurde.

Da jedoch war die scheinbar körperlose Stimme, mit dem seltsamen Zischeln in der Stimme, schon wieder verschwunden.

„Nichts", versuchte er Hermine und Ron, und vielleicht auch sich selbst, zu beruhigen, „ich habe mir nur gedacht, da wäre etwas gewesen."

Er redete sich fest ein, dass es nur Einbildung gewesen war, und glaubte es schließlich sogar selbst.

Es hielt einen Tag lang.

Dann hörte er die Stimme noch einmal, wie um zu bestätigen, dass es sie tatsächlich gab. Noch immer bescherte sie ihm Gänsehaut und noch immer wusste er nicht, woher sie stammte.

Sie schien sich die Wand entlang zu bewegen, obwohl dort nichts war. Er war ratlos.

Wurde er verrückt? War es tatsächlich nur Einbildung?

In seiner Not wandte er sich an seine Freunde, doch dies brachte ihm nichts Gutes. Beide schienen höchst beunruhigt und fragten ihn aus, ob so etwas schon einmal geschehen war.

Er sagte ihnen die Wahrheit.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie zu Dumbledore laufen und ihm alles erzählen würden, sonst hätte er sich diese Entscheidung sicher zweimal überlegt.

Denn weder Hermine, noch Ron hatten eine Ahnung, was diese Stimme bedeuten könnte. Sie machten sich Sorgen um Harry und hielten Dumbledore für die vertrauenswürdigste Ansprechperson.

Natürlich hatten sie nicht ahnen können, was für eine Kettenreaktion dieser einzelne Vertrauensbruch auslösen würde…

_**Flashback Ende**_

Am nächsten Morgen hatten zwei Heiler in der Großen Halle auf ihn gewartet. Alle anderen Schüler hatten mit großen Augen an ihren Tischen gesessen und die Zauberer angeglotzt.

Und sogar noch mehr, als es der-Junge-der-lebte war, der abgeholt werden sollte. Schließlich war dieser doch der Held der Zauberwelt, wie konnte er denn dann verrückt sein?

Es war für sie unvorstellbar gewesen.

Harry wiederum war gar nicht auf die _Idee_ gekommen, sich zu wehren, als ihn je ein Zauberer an einem Arm gepackt und mitgezogen hatte.

Viel zu sehr war er überrascht gewesen.

So kam es, dass er sich wenig später in einem Zimmer in der geschlossenen Station des St. Mungos wieder gefunden hatte.

Erst da schien er seine Lage zu realisieren. Und doch kam ihm selbst da nur ein Satz in den Kopf, der passte.

_Oh, shit..._

Das sterile, vollkommen in weiß gehaltene Zimmer wirkte blendend hell, beinahe schon so hell, dass es unangenehm war, und das obwohl es keine Fenster gab.

In dem einzigen, blütenweiß bezogenen Bett im Zimmer lag eine Person. Wilde, schwarze Haare breiteten sich auf dem Kissen aus, wie ein dunkler Heiligenschein.

Die Person sah an die Decke und wirkte, als sei sie an einem völlig anderen Ort, doch eigentlich dachte sie nur nach.

Seit wie vielen Wochen... Monaten... vielleicht sogar Jahren er sich wohl schon hier aufhielt? Aufhalten musste?

Ein kurzes Seufzen durchbrach die Stille des Zimmers, bevor Harry Potter nachdenklich seine Handgelenke betrachtete, an denen sich etwas befand, das aussah, wie fest anliegende Armbänder aus Metall.

Diese ‚Handschellen', wie er sie nannte, hatte er schon, seit er eingeliefert worden war. Sofort, als er in dieses Zimmer gebracht worden war, hatte man sie ihm angelegt.

Seit er es erzählt hatte und ihn daraufhin alle für verrückt erklärt hatten.

Seit sein Leben ganz plötzlich einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

Sogar die Presse hatte sich auf seinen Fall gestürzt, wie wilde Tiere auf ihre Beute und so war alles schnell überall bekannt gewesen.

Er hatte nur eine kurze Zeit lang Besuch bekommen.

Erst noch täglich, dann wöchentlich, schließlich waren unendlich lang erscheinende Pausen dazwischen gewesen, bis er letzten Endes gar keine Besuche mehr bekommen hatte und schlussendlich von seinen Freunden vergessen wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es ihnen zu kompliziert geworden, zu ihm durchzukommen.

Er konnte es verstehen.

Schließlich hatte Hermine einmal erzählt, dass man erst eine Stunde lang vor der Tür zur geschlossenen Station warten musste, bis man überhaupt hinein durfte. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Leute, die versuchten, sich mit Vielsafttrank durch die Kontrollen zu schmuggeln.

Trotzdem. Dadurch tat es nicht weniger weh, dass sich scheinbar niemand mehr um ihn kümmerte.

Außerdem hatte er, seit seine Freunde ihre Besuche eingestellt hatten, sein Zeitgefühl verloren und ein Tag war wie der andere, da er das Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte und auch nicht konnte, schließlich standen direkt vor seiner Tür zwei Wächter.

Diese hatten die Aufgabe, ihn im Raum zu halten.

War er doch eine... _Gefahr für die anderen Leute und auch für sich selbst_, wie die Heiler immer wieder sagten, wenn sie ihn untersuchen kamen.

Dabei wusste er schon längst, was dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass er eine Stimme gehört hatte, die sonst niemand bemerkt hatte.

Nur wollte ihm keiner zuhören, wodurch er weiterhin in diesem sterilen, für ihn nervenaufreibenden Raum bleiben musste.

Es war zum _verrückt_ werden!

Wo doch alles so einfach zu erklären wäre… so einfach beweisbar wäre, dass er nicht verrückt war…

Es müsste ihm nur jemand zuhören.

Ein. Einziges. Mal.

Alles wäre doch so einfach...

Er war ein Parselmund. Das war das ganze Geheimnis hinter den Stimmen.

Das war die Erkenntnis, die niemand hören wollte.

Das war die ganze Lösung…


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Seine Zeit in der geschlossenen Station hatte er mit Grübeln verbracht und irgendwann hatte sich in seiner Denkweise die Routine widergespiegelt. Darum wusste er es auch schon länger.

Genauer gesagt, er war drauf gekommen, kurz nachdem er in einer Zeitung, die ein Heiler einmal versehentlich in seinem Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte, etwas von der Kammer des Schreckens gelesen hatte…

Damals war es überall bekannt gewesen, dass Ginny Weasley vermutlich in der unbekannten Kammer, die bis dahin nur als _Gruselgeschichte_ abgetan worden war, umgekommen war.

Das Ministerium stellte es als einen Unfall dar, der schnell aufgelöst werden konnte, doch bald hatte Harry erkannt, dass sich der Minister in einigen seiner Interviews selbst widersprach und so begriff er, dass wohl gar nichts gelöst worden war und dass der Mann nur bluffte.

Hogwarts blieb geöffnet.

Trotz der Kammer des Schreckens, die es offensichtlich sehr wohl gab, wurde die Schule nicht geschlossen. Stattdessen wurde die Bevölkerung beschwichtigt und mit erkennbaren Lügen gefüttert, die sie trotzdem nur allzu gern glaubte.

Harry konnte das Geschehen nur verfolgen, indem er einem Heiler auftrug, ihm alle möglichen, verschiedenen Zeitungen zu bringen. Da er sich nicht auf eine Quelle verlassen konnte, wie er es bereits erkannt hatte, musste er vergleichen.

Das Ergebnis war besorgniserregend.

Attacken, die keiner erklären konnte, erschütterten das Land und brachten Panik unter die Menschen.

Leute verschwanden, tauchten nicht mehr auf. Tote. Verletzte.

Doch Harry beschäftigte sich nichts desto Trotz mit einem anderen Thema.

Sein Wissensdrang war nicht gestillt. Er wollte mehr über die Kammer des Schreckens herausfinden, die offensichtlich ein Tabu-Thema war, also besorgte er sich durch verschiedene Personen weitere Zeitungen und Bücher.

Schnell kam er auf Merkwürdigkeiten, die keine Zufälle mehr sein konnten.

Hogwarts' Schulhähne, die erwürgt worden waren, wie ihm Hagrid erzählt hatte, als er ihn einmal besucht hatte.

Spinnen, wie ihm Ron kurz nach seiner Einlieferung aufgeregt mitgeteilt hatte. Hunderte, tausende.

Die versteinerten Opfer, die es kurz nach seiner Einlieferung gegeben hatte.

Und schlussendlich noch die Stimme, die er in den Wänden gehört hatte.

Es waren Zeichen. Er wusste nicht, wofür, doch es _mussten_ Zeichen sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass alles nur ein Zufall war.

Also suchte er weiter. Durchforstete seine Erinnerungen. Versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob er schon einmal Stimmen gehört hatte, die niemand sonst bemerkt hatte.

Und dann kam es ihm.

Harry erinnerte sich an den Zoobesuch zu Dudleys Geburtstag, vor seinem Hogwartsschulbeginn. Er hatte eine Schlange verstanden. Er hatte mit ihr geredet, sie verstanden.

Und plötzlich fiel alles an die Plätze.

Er hatte in Hogwarts bestimmt eine Schlange gehört. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht verrückt war. Also musste er nur noch herausfinden, _welche_ Schlange er gehört hatte.

Durch die Heiler besorgte er sich Bücher über Schlangen. Über alle Möglichen. Über große, über kleine, über giftige und ungiftige, über seltene und magische und über ganz gewöhnliche.

Dadurch hielten ihn die Leute des Hospitals zwar für noch verrückter, doch das machte ihm nichts mehr aus.

Er war es mittlerweile gewohnt, von den Heilern seltsam angestarrt zu werden, und andere Menschen sah er sowieso selten bis nie.

Schließlich hatte er einen riesigen Stapel Bücher auf seinem Nachtkästchen.

Zuerst war er geschockt gewesen und hatte gedacht, dass er nie alle durchbekommen würde.

Doch da hatte er seine Freizeit unterschätzt. Er konnte den ganzen Tag lesen, da er ja nichts Anderes zu tun hatte.

Und das kam ihm nun zugute.

Bereits nach zwei Tagen hatte er herausgefunden, was für eine Schlange sich wohl in Hogwarts, in der Kammer des Schreckens, aufhielt.

Ein Basilisk.

Es passte alles. Die Hähne, die Spinnen. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Er musste Recht haben.

Das nächste Mal, als ein Heiler in sein Zimmer kam, wollte er dem Mann von seinen Erkenntnissen berichten, sodass er endlich wieder entlassen werden würde. Er versuchte sogar, es ihm zu beweisen, indem er Parsel sprach. Was leider nicht funktionierte, da weit und breit keine lebende Schlange zu sehen war, und er es bis dahin noch nicht anders versucht hatte.

Er wurde angesehen, als sei er nun völlig durchgeknallt und der Zauberer floh aus seinem Zimmer, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

Ab da übte er.

Wieder zwang er einen Heiler dazu, ihm Bücher über Schlangen zu bringen und übte mit den Bildern darin.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sprechen konnte, und auch noch erkannte, dass es tatsächlich Parsel war.

Und es dauerte noch länger, bis er sprechen konnte, ohne das Bild einer Schlange zu sehen.

Doch da hörte ihm schon keiner der Heiler mehr zu.

Es war eine schreckliche Enttäuschung für Harry und es entriss ihm die Chance auf Freiheit.

Scheinbar hatte der Mann, dem er es beweisen hatte wollen, bei dem es aber nicht funktioniert hatte, die Nachricht verbreitet, dass er der Meinung war, er könne Parsel sprechen.

Und nun vermied es jeder, lange mit ihm im Raum zu sein.

Es war nicht deprimierend.

Es war _zerschmetternd_.

Und während er versuchte, wieder in die Freiheit zu gelangen, ging es in der Zauberwelt drunter und drüber.

Leute meinten, Voldemort sei zurück.

Leute meinten, es wären nur Trittbrettfahrer.

Leute meinten, es seien nur Zufälle.

Leute meinten, es wären Unglücke.

Kurz: die Meinungen zu dem herrschenden Chaos waren gespalten und jeder gab einfach irgendjemandem die Schuld.

Es hatte sich bis jetzt noch nichts geändert. Noch immer liefen sowohl die Ministeriumsangestellten, als auch die anderen Leute herum, wie kopflose Hühner.

In den Zeitungen stand davon zwar wenige bis gar nichts, aber mittlerweile hatte Harry die Heiler dazu gebracht, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen, solange er nicht wieder von Hogwarts, der Kammer des Schreckens, oder Parsel anfing.

_Da_ waren sofort alle weg.

Doch sonst erzählten ihm die Heiler alles, was er wissen musste und wollte. Was sein Glück war, denn wenn dies nicht gewesen wäre, würde er bestimmt schon längst von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten gewesen.

So jedoch behielt er etwas Überblick über die Geschehnisse, von denen er bereits vor einiger Zeit getrennt worden war.

Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor, bis zum Ende seines Lebens abgeschottet in der geschlossenen Station zu leben. Wenn man das, was er tat, überhaupt als _Leben _bezeichnen konnte.

Da kam es ihm zugute, dass die Ärzte seine Wünsche bis zu einem gewissen Punkt erfüllten.

Er wollte Zauberbücher.

Dafür wurde er von den Heilern erst mal schief angesehen. Schließlich waren die „Handschellen", die er um seine Handgelenke hatte, dazu da, seine Magie zu unterdrücken, sodass „er sich nicht selbst wehtun konnte", wie die Heiler ihm gesagt hatten.

Doch da hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry Potter _immer _anders war, als alle Anderen. Und so auch in diesem Punkt.

Hatte er es früher auch gehasst, in diesem Moment war Harry fast dankbar dafür.

Anfangs hatte er nur kleine Dinge gekonnt. Ein Licht zum Flimmern bringen, oder eine Fliege zum gegen-das-Fenster-fliegen.

Doch nach einer Weile bekam er immer mehr Kontrolle über seine Magie. Mittlerweile konnte er Türen, die mit einem Zauber verschlossen waren, öffnen.

Er hatte es oft genug an seiner eigenen Zimmertür geübt.

Natürlich war es schwer, aus der geschlossenen Station raus zu kommen. Schließlich war dies der Grund, weshalb man ihn hier eingesperrt hatte.

Man hatte gewollt, dass der ‚verrückte' Potter aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwand und so den Fehler der Bevölkerung, ihn als ‚den Auserwählten' zu sehen, zunichte machen.

Jede andere Person hätte normal weiterleben dürfen, nur hin und wieder einen Psychiater besuchen müssen.

Doch nicht er. Nein, er musste ins St. Mungo.

Schließlich war er der Junge-der-lebte und bis dahin hatte ihn die Zauberwelt verehrt.

Da konnte man doch nicht vor ihren Augen einen Helden herumlaufen lassen, der Stimmen hörte, die es nicht gab und dann auch noch behauptete, Parsel sprechen zu können.

Es wäre, als würde man ihnen einen Fehler vorhalten. Und das wollte man doch schließlich nicht, oder?

Also hatte man gemeint, er wäre gefährlich geworden und geisteskrank.

Ein Lächeln setzte sich auf dem mittlerweile gefühllos wirkenden Gesicht fest.

Niemand rechnete damit. Niemand hielt es für möglich. Niemand in der Außenwelt kümmerte sich noch um ihn.

Am nächsten Abend würde er fliehen.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Zuerst hatte Voldemort es sehr amüsant gefunden, dass man Harry Potter ins St. Mungo's eingeliefert hatte, weil man ihn für einen Verrückten hielt. Es war ihm erschienen, als wolle ihm Dumbledore mit dieser Entscheidung einen Gefallen tun und seinen Weg freimachen, indem er den Jungen, der eigentlich als sein Untergang vorhergesehen worden war, in ein Krankenhaus sperrte.

Natürlich war der alte Mann bestimmt wieder einmal der Meinung, es würde für das Wohlergehen der anderen Menschen das einzig Richtige sein.

Voldemort stieß einen verächtlichen Ton aus.

Dumbledore ging es immer um das _‚Gesamtbild'_. Nie, niemals um einzelne Personen, selbst wenn er sie noch so sehr schätzte.

Bereits mehr als einmal hatte dies zu einem Seitenwechsel, der eigentlich als _‚loyal'_ gedachten Leute geführt. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, schließlich bekam er durch dieses Verhalten mehr Anhänger.

Nicht, dass der Schulleiter absichtlich die Leute vertrieb.

Es war einfach so, dass Dumbledore das Wohl der Allgemeinheit wichtiger war, als das, einer einzelnen Person. Das war schon immer so gewesen und auch der Grund dafür, dass der Zauberer Menschen ‚opferte', wenn er es für nötig hielt. Was natürlich dessen Anhänger, sobald sie es erkannten, nicht sehr angenehm empfanden.

Doch warum hatte Dumbledore ihren ‚Helden' einfach ins St. Mungo's gesteckt? Wäre es für ihn denn nicht einfacher gewesen, einfach so zu tun, als sei nie etwas geschehen? Als wäre alles normal?

Es musste einen Grund geben, weshalb der Mann es als sinnvoller befunden hatte, den ‚Goldjungen' einzusperren, als ihn weiterhin als ‚Retter' darzustellen.

Doch was war Grund genug, diesen Einfluss auf die Bevölkerung zu verlieren? Ihnen die Hoffnung zu nehmen, dass es eine Person gab, die sie verteidigen würde, käme erneut ein dunkler Lord an die Macht- denn das erwarteten sie schließlich?

Es musste irgendeinen Grund geben. Einen Grund weshalb Dumbledore seine Pläne über den Haufen warf und noch einmal von Vorne begann.

Denn ohne Zweifel wusste der alte Mann, dass er, Voldemort, nicht für immer besiegt war. Es versuchte, die Leute davon zu unterrichten, doch- wie es meistens war- die Menschen glaubten nicht, was sie nicht selbst sahen.

Doch was hatte Dumbledore so einen Schreck verpasst, so aus der Ruhe gebracht, dass er den ‚Helden' aufgab?

Es konnte nicht allein damit zusammenhängen, dass Harry Potter in Hogwarts Stimmen gehört hatte, die es nicht gab- was er von dem Weasleymädchen erfahren hatte, als sie noch am Leben gewesen war und in sein Tagebuch geschrieben hatte.

Er selbst war schon fast der Meinung, dass der Junge den Basilisken verstanden hatte, wenn es nicht so unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Dennoch, nie brachte er diese Möglichkeit aus seinem Kopf und sie schien ihn ohne Pause zu verfolgen, selbst wenn er sich selbst sagte, dass es einfach nicht möglich war.

Und trotzdem...

Es würde ein Anhaltspunkt sein. Dumbledore wusste, dass in Hogwarts etwas umging, das Schüler töten konnte. Er wusste, dass der Erbe Slytherins die Fähigkeit hatte, mit Schlangen zu sprechen und er wusste auch, dass es während Voldemorts Schulzeit einen Todesfall gegeben hatte.

Bestimmt hatte der alte Mann die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt und wusste, dass es die Kammer des Schreckens gab, und dass dort eine Schlange lebte. Vielleicht wusste er nicht, welche Schlange, aber allein das Wissen von der Kammer des Schreckens war schon zu viel, wenn es um Dumbledore ging.

Vielleicht hatte der alte Mann daraus geschlossen, dass Harry Potter Parsel konnte, woher auch immer.

Doch trotzdem erklärte das noch immer nicht, weshalb er den ‚Jungen-der-lebte' aufgegeben hatte...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nach dreieinhalb Jahren hatte Voldemort genug. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass es so... _langweilig _sein konnte, wenn Harry Potter nicht da war.

So wie er sich früher gewünscht hatte, der Junge möge einfach _sterben_, so sehr wünschte er sich jetzt, dass er da war, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, oder _sonst_ _irgendetwas _zu tun.

Es war seine _Bestimmung _gewesen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, es hätte bestimmt etwas Abwechslung mit sich gebracht.

Denn so gab es keine Herausforderung.

Dumbledore griff nicht an, er verteidigte nur, wenn der Dunkle Lord etwas tat. Er machte nichts aus eigenem Antrieb. Er ließ sich nicht provozieren. Er war _immer_ berechnend und nie spontan. Alles, was er tat, war schon lange vorher geplant.

Harry Potter hätte sicherlich irgendwie für seine Unterhaltung gesorgt. Allein in seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er es ja schon geschafft, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

Jetzt war er einfach weg. Und es war _langweilig_!

Das halbe Ministerium war von seinen Todessern infiltriert, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Zur Hölle, einer seiner Anhänger war dabei, ein _Berater des_ _Ministers_ zu werden!

Es war kein Nervenkitzel dabei und seine Tage vergingen in einem immer gleichbleibenden Rhythmus.

Er musste etwas dagegen tun. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Abwechslung in seinen Alltag zu bringen.

Und er hatte schon eine Idee, wie...


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Er verhielt sich wie immer, als ihm ein Heiler das Frühstück brachte. Gehorsam hielt er den Mund und aß, bis nichts mehr übrig war.

„Könnten Sie mir ein Buch über den Krieg zur Zeit Grindelwalds bringen?", fragte er den Zauberer höflich. Dieser nickte und ging.

Das war die beste Tarnung. Niemand würde versuchen, ihn zu stören, wenn er las. Es war einmal passiert und er hatte das Buch nach dem Heiler geworfen, der eintreten hatte wollen.

Harry selbst hatte das sehr lustig gefunden, aber der Mann wohl nicht. Seitdem waren Leute sehr vorsichtig, wenn er lesen wollte, denn dann war es besser, ihn nicht zu stören. Das war ein offenes Geheimnis.

Er selbst fand es lächerlich. Sie glaubten schließlich, dass er keine Zauber anwenden konnte, wieso hatten sie dann Respekt vor ihm, wenn er lesen wollte?

Der Grünäugige hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass dies noch ein Überbleibsel seines ‚Heldendaseins' war. Vielleicht dachten die Heiler, er hätte den ‚Bösen Blick' oder etwas Ähnliches.

Immerhin hatte er als Baby den Dunklen Lord besiegt, und da hatte er eigentlich auch noch nicht zaubern können...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Im Endeffekt musste Harry erkennen, dass er sich alles viel einfacher vorgestellt hatte, als es tatsächlich war.

Er verfluchte seine Einfältigkeit und die Eigenschaft, Entscheidungen viel zu übereilt zu treffen.

Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

Eilig drückte der junge Zauberer sich an die Mauer, unsichtbar, wie er war. Dies hielt ihn schließlich nicht davon ab, Personen _umzulaufen_. Und dann wäre die ganze Mühe umsonst gewesen.

Zwei Männer, beide in limonengrüne Umhänge gekleidet, gingen an ihm vorbei.

Nervös hielt Harry die Luft an, als einer von ihnen stehen blieb und sich einen Moment lang forschend, suchend umsah. Die Sekunden schienen eine Ewigkeit anzudauern, während die Augen nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem suchten. Etwas, das der Grund für ein ungutes Gefühl sein konnte.

Harry bemerkte, dass er die Luft allmählich zu lange anhielt, dass vor seinen Augen schwarze Punkte tanzten und sein Körper nach Sauerstoff verlangte, der nicht da war.

Nur mit großer Mühe konnte er den automatischen Impuls, nach Luft zu schnappen, unterdrücken.

Doch dennoch traute er sich nicht, auch nur einen Atemzug zu machen.

Schließlich, als er schon beinahe aufgeben wollte, drehte sich der Heiler wieder um und eilte seinem Kollegen hinterher.

Kaum war der Mann um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, atmete Harry erleichtert durch. Das war klapp gewesen.

Einen Moment lang blieb er noch stehen, wo er war und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, ehe er weiter schlich. Besser nicht allzu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben.

Je weiter er kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Es war zu einfach... Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Oder etwas kam noch. Aber es konnte nicht sein, dass man so einfach aus der geschlossenen Station fliehen konnte.

Zwar waren ihm einige Male Heiler entgegengekommen, aber es war nie etwas geschehen, und das machte ihn nervös und übervorsichtig.

Als er das letzte Mal an einem Angestellten des St. Mungo's vorbeigekommen war, hatte er Angst gehabt, dieser würde sein Herz hören, weil es so stark schlug.

Denn bei einem war sich Harry sicher: Er hatte nur diesen einen Versuch. Sollte er scheitern, würden die Heiler besser aufpassen, ihn nicht mehr allein lassen und ihn vielleicht sogar in ein anderes Zimmer stecken, das nicht so einfach aufzuzaubern war.

Wobei der Fakt, dass er mit den ‚Handschellen' zaubern konnte, noch immer ein Mysterium für ihn war.

Schnell schob er den Gedanken in den Hinterkopf. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt seine Konzentration zu verlieren.

Obwohl er sich bemühte, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, war das leise Tapsen seiner Füße doch hörbar. Nicht so, dass jemand es bemerken würde, wenn er nicht darauf achtete, aber doch laut genug, um ihn etwas paranoid zu machen.

Und doch... obwohl er so krampfhaft versuchte, aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er erst einmal draußen war. Wo er doch eigentlich vor dem Nichts stand.

Keine Freunde, keine Verwandten, kein Zuhause.

Nichts.

Einen Moment lang blieb Harry unschlüssig stehen. Hatte es denn überhaupt einen Sinn, nach draußen zu wollen? War es nicht besser für ihn selbst, wenn er blieb, selbst wenn ihn alle für verrückt hielten?

Nein.

Fassungslos schüttelte der Grünäugige den Kopf.

Das hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht.

Das _konnte _er nicht gedacht haben.

All die Tage, Wochen, Monate... _Jahre_ hatte er darauf gewartet, endlich wieder frei zu sein. Die ganze Zeit...

Das konnte er jetzt nicht einfach wegwerfen.

Und wenn es wirklich war... Er konnte sich noch immer eine Existenz in der Muggelwelt aufbauen. Oder er konnte in ein anderes Land gehen... Schließlich schien die magische Bevölkerung in Großbritannien der Meinung zu sein, er sei verrückt. Vielleicht war es auf einem anderen Teil der Erde unterschiedlich?

Harry vertrieb die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und ging erst mal weiter. Dies konnte er sich später auch noch überlegen, erst mal musste er aus diesem Krankenhaus raus.

Er konnte die Tür, die der Ausgang der geschlossenen Station war, bereits sehen. Wenn er erst mal da durch war, würde er sich im regulären Teil des St. Mungo's befinden und somit den schwierigsten Abschnitt seiner Flucht überwunden haben.

Dann wäre es ihm möglich, sich unter die Besucher zu mischen. Natürlich noch immer unsichtbar, sonst würde ihn jemand erkennen.

Aber es wäre dann nicht mehr auffällig, wenn Schritte zu hören waren. Schließlich liefen dort draußen eine Menge Leute herum.

Doch zuerst gab es noch ein Problem. Er wusste nicht, wie er das mit der Tür machen sollte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Draußen befanden sich Menschen. Wenn diese sahen, dass die Tür auf und dann wieder zu schwang, ohne dass jemand sie aufmachte, würde es verdächtig sein.

Aber... sollte er jetzt warten, bis jemand durch die Schwingtür gehen musste? Wer wusste, wann das sein würde?!

Doch das Glück schien auf seiner Seite zu sein. Eine junge Heilerin kam genau in diesem Moment durch die Tür und er selbst schlüpfte ebenfalls hindurch.

Okay, er revidierte das. Das Glück war _nicht _auf seiner Seite.

Sobald er durch den Türrahmen war, spürte er nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln an seinem ganzen Körper und hörte eine ohrenbetäubende Sirene, ehe sein Unsichtbarkeitszauber die Wirkung verlor.

Sofort waren fünf Heiler zur Stelle und Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit dazu, sich zu fragen, wo zur Hölle _die _plötzlich hergekommen waren, ehe einige Zauber auf ihn zukamen.

Reflexartig zog er ein Schild hoch, um sich vor den roten Blitzen zu schützen. Die Zauber wurden wie erwartet abgewehrt, doch dann spürte er, wie sich von hinten blitzschnell zwei Arme um ihn schlangen, um ihn in der Bewegung zu hindern und wie ein Zauberstab seinen Hals berührte, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

* * *

Danke für das Kommentar :)

(Auch wenn ein paar mehr schön wären. xD)


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Als er wieder aufwachte, wunderte er sich erst mal, weshalb sein Bett plötzlich so hart war. Denn obwohl er in einem Krankenhaus lag, war es doch immer ziemlich weich gewesen.

Jetzt jedoch wurde es, egal wie sehr er sich hin- und herrollte, einfach nicht gemütlicher.

Als er schließlich aufgab und die Augen öffnete, stöhnte er. Seine Erinnerungen schienen gewaltvoll wieder in seinen Kopf vorzudringen.

»Es ist schief gegangen«, konnte er nur denken, während er sich in seinem neuen ‚Zimmer' umsah. Es verwunderte ihn selbst, wie kalt ihn das ließ. Oder schlief er nur noch halb?

Wie er es bereits geahnt hatte. Die Heiler wollten es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass er noch einen Fluchtversuch startete.

Deshalb hatten sie ihn...

Harry blinzelte verwundert.

...in einen Raum ohne Tür gesteckt?!

Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Wo zuvor noch Verwirrung geherrscht hatte, war nun Ärger und Unglauben zu sehen.

Diese... Bastarde hatten es gewagt, ihn in den _Hochsicherheitstrakt _zu stecken?! Dort, wo normalerweise die psychisch kranken Verbrecher hinkamen?!

Waren die denn etwa ebenfalls verrückt? Hielten sie ihn etwa für gewalttätig und gefährlich?!

Er wurde aus seinen wütenden Gedanken gerissen, als sich an einer der Mauern, direkt vor seinen Augen, eine Tür bildete und ein Heiler eintrat.

Sofort sprang er wütend auf.

„Was mache ich hier? Ich bin nicht verrückt! Wieso sperrt ihr mich ein?! Verdammt noch mal, _ihr_ seid es, die mich wahnsinnig machen! Lasst mich einfach raus, dann werdet ihr es schon sehen!!", fauchte er aggressiv.

Doch der Heiler schien von seinem Vortrag unberührt zu sein.

Harry hingegen spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm immer stärker wurde, immer mehr an die Oberfläche treten wollte. Er hätte es ja zugelassen, doch scheinbar war das dem Heiler nicht ganz so recht.

„Mister Potter, bringen Sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, oder wir müssen sie wieder betäuben."

Nur mit größter Mühe brachte Harry seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, den Heiler böse anzustarren und so seiner schlechten Laune kundzutun.

„Nun, da wir uns alle wieder wie kultivierte Menschen verhalten...", begann der Mann und Harry schnaubte höhnisch. Es war ja _so _kultiviert, andere Leute gegen ihren Willen einzusperren, wenn sie ganz normal waren!

Doch der Zauberer schien Harrys offensichtlichen Protest zu ignorieren, denn er fuhr einfach fort.

„...können wir ja darüber sprechen, wie Sie es geschafft haben, sich unsichtbar zu machen und einen Schutzschild zu schaffen, wo sie doch die magieunterdrückenden Armreifen trugen. Hat Ihnen jemand geholfen und die Zauber von dem Metall genommen? Wie kommt es, dass alles mit den Reifen in Ordnung war, als wir sie geprüft haben? _Wer_ hat Ihnen geholfen? Es ist schließlich unmöglich, dass Sie es selbst geschafft haben."

Harry schnaubte spöttisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Als ob er das tun würde, wo sie ihn hier gegen seinen Willen festhielten.

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn angesichts des Unwillens, zu kooperieren. Der jüngere Zauberer fand dies schon fast lächerlich.

Hatte der etwa erwartet, dass er jede Frage brav beantwortete?

„Ich erwarte eine Antwort", erklärte der Heiler schließlich. Als habe Harry das nicht gewusst.

Der Grünäugige schnaubte noch einmal.

„Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Super-Heiler. Ich bin _nicht _retardiert, falls Sie das glauben sollten. Ich bin ganz normalklug, bis auf das, dass ich Jahre in diesem Krankenhaus hier verbringen musste, weil niemand in diesem Gebäude erfahren genug ist, um zu erkennen, dass ich ganz _normal im Kopf _bin! Und ich _weiß_, dass Sie eine Antwort möchten, aber das was ich nun bin, nennt sich _trotzig_. Falls Sie diesen Ausdruck nicht kennen sollten, sehen Sie einem Wörterbuch nach."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry demonstrativ um und beachtete den Heiler nicht weiter.

Dieser schien das nach einigen Versuchen, noch mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu sprechen, endlich zu erkennen. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben verließ er den Raum, dessen Tür für ihn wieder erschienen war.

Sobald diese sich erneut geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Harry wieder nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen.

„Pah!", murmelte er, „Ich komm hier schon noch raus." Die Wand, wo zuvor noch eine Tür zu sehen gewesen war, betrachtend, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause leise, beinahe zögerlich hinzu, „Irgendwann."

Später würde Harry zu diesem Moment zurückdenken und sich daran erinnern, dass es nicht sein Verdienst gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich die Welt außerhalb des St. Mungo's wieder gesehen hatte.

* * *

Danke erneut für die Reviews. :)


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Seufzend, beinahe wehmütig, dachte Dumbledore zurück. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er der Meinung gewesen, dass bis jetzt alles ziemlich glatt gegangen und nichts Unvorhergesehenes bei der Entwicklung von Harry Potter geschehen war.

Obwohl er bei Verwandten gelebt hatte, die ihn über alles gehasst hatten, war er zu einem liebenden und rücksichtsvollen Menschen geworden, der sich nicht davor scheute, anderen Leuten zu helfen.

In seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er Mut und Selbstlosigkeit gezeigt, als er den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort hatte retten wollen, was ihm ja schlussendlich mithilfe seiner Freunde gelungen war.

Dumbledore war stolz gewesen, soweit man das sagen konnte. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst immer wieder daran erinnert, dass Harry nur ein... Mittel zum Zweck war. So schlimm es sich auch anhörte, im Krieg mussten Opfer gebracht werden und der Junge war nur eines davon.

Auch das zweite Jahr hatte zwar ereignisreich, aber dennoch gut begonnen.

Dann jedoch waren die Schulhähne erwürgt worden und Hagrid hatte erzählt, Aragog und die anderen Spinnen seien in Aufruhr und meinten die ganze Zeit „etwas sei wieder erwacht" und „es würde wieder geschehen".

Es hatte ihn leicht beunruhigt und er hatte etwas darüber nachgegrübelt, was passiert sein könnte. Sofort hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, doch er war nur ein Mensch und auch er machte Fehler.

So handelte er nach bestem Wissen.

Er tat nichts und hoffte, dass alles nur ein Irrtum war.

Und dann hatte Harry die Stimme gehört.

Sofort hatte Dumbledore zurückdenken müssen. Zu der Zeit, in der die Schule noch die Heimat für einen Schüler namens Tom Riddle gewesen war.

Auch damals waren seltsame Dinge vor sich gegangen. Es hatte Tumulte gegeben, weil ganze Scharen von Spinnen durch die Gänge, nach draußen gekrabbelt waren.

Versteinerte Schüler auf den Gängen.

Und schließlich...

...ein totes Mädchen, das auf der Toilette gefunden wurde und als Geist wiederkehrte.

Myrte hatte nie etwas Anderes von ihrem Tod erzählen können, als dass sie große gelbe Augen gesehen hatte und ihr Körper danach steif geworden war.

Damals hatte Dumbledore Tom Riddle verdächtigt. Nein, er hatte _gewusst_, dass er der Schuldige war.

Doch der Waise hatte es geschafft, sich aus seiner Situation herauszumanövrieren. Niemand hatte ihn je verdächtigt. Niemand außer Dumbledore, der daraufhin einige Nachforschungen angestellt hatte.

Schnell hatte der Mann herausgefunden, dass Tom Riddle der letzte noch lebende Slytherinerbe war und dass er dadurch vermutlich auch die Gabe, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können, besaß.

Dies hatte seine Vermutung, dass der Junge für den tragischen Tod von Myrte verantwortlich war, bestärkt. Er hatte aus den Anhaltspunkten geschlossen, dass die Kammer des Schreckens vielleicht doch kein Märchen war, so wie alle- bis dahin auch er selbst- glaubten.

Es schien, als sei sie sogar ziemlich real. Und er hatte die starke Vermutung, dass sich eine Schlange in der ominösen Kammer aufhielt.

Dennoch hatte er es nie geschafft, einen stichhaltigen Beweis zu finden. Weder dafür, dass es die Kammer gab, noch, dass dieser „Schrecken" darin eine Schlange war.

Also hatte er das Thema ruhen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass keine Person den Eingang jemals wieder finden würde.

Als ihm gesagt worden war, dass Harry Potter eine Stimme gehört hatte, waren all diese Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn eingeschlagen und hatten ihn nicht mehr losgelassen.

Bestimmt hatte der Junge durch seine Narbe eine Verbindung mit Voldemort. Er hatte es schon vermutet, als er das Mal erstmals gesehen hatte, am Abend von Lily und James' Tod.

Er wurde immer offensichtlicher.

Vielleicht hatte er aber zusätzlich eine „Gabe" des Mannes bekommen, als der Todesfluch abgeprallt war.

Vielleicht war er jetzt ein Parselmund.

Etwas, das Dumbledore nie einplanen hätte können, nie erwarten hätte können.

Doch- und dies beunruhigte ihn gewaltig- konnte er denn wissen, ob Harry Potter fähig sein würde, der Versuchung widerstehen, wenn ihn eine Schlange zu sich lockte und er die Macht erkannte, die ihm dadurch zuteil wurde, dass er sie befehligen konnte?

Würde er der Kontrolle entsagen und weiterhin das Leben eines Helden führen, der in den Ferien zurück in seine Rolle als „Hauself" gestoßen wurde?

Er kannte die Antwort, schließlich war selbst er einmal der Versuchung erlegen, der _Macht _erlegen, aus deren Sog ihn erst der Tod seiner Schwester wieder herausziehen hatte können.

Doch konnte er es zulassen, dass Harry Potter schlussendlich vielleicht auch zu einem Dunklen Lord wurde, dass die Bevölkerung doppelt zu leiden hatte, wenn Voldemort zurückkehrte?

Sollte er eingreifen? Und damit seine „Puppe" verlieren?

Oder sollte er lieber einfach alles laufen lassen und hoffen?

Nein, das nicht. Das hatte er bereits einmal getan, als er darauf gehofft hatte, dass niemand mehr den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens finden würde.

Schlussendlich hatte all das Hoffen nichts gebracht. Früher oder später würde jemand die Kammer entdecken, besonders, wo jetzt wieder ein Parselmund unter ihnen war.

Harry würde es nicht für immer geheim halten können.

Doch noch immer blieb die Frage... Sollte er vielleicht sinnlos ein Leben zerstören, indem er Harry einsperren ließ in St. Mungo's?

Oder sollte er hunderte Leben zerstören, indem er Harry normal weiterleben ließ und somit riskierte, dass sich noch ein Dunkler Lord entwickelte?

Er wusste, was das kleinere Übel war. Und dies war das Richtige.

So entschied er sich.

Nicht nach seinem Herzen, sondern danach, was ihm sein rationaler Verstand sagte, der nicht an einzelne Menschen dachte.

So nahm Dumbledore eine Hand Flohpulver und warf sie ins Feuer, um den Leiter des St- Mungo's zu kontaktieren.

Hätte Dumbledore noch einmal überlegt, hätte er vielleicht erkannt, dass er gerade dabei war, einen schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen. Einen Fehler, der nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war, wenn er erst einmal die Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Doch so wie es war, hatte er schnell entschieden. So wie es ihm sein Verstand sagte.

Trotzdem. Auch er war nur ein Mensch. Auch er machte Fehler.

Und als das grüne Feuer erneut rot wurde und normale Wärme ausstrahlte, als er sich wieder in seinem gemütlichen Stuhl zurücklehnte, als wäre alles in Ordnung, war er sich nicht bewusst, dass er gerade einen der Schrecklichsten in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

* * *

Jaaah... Ich weiß... Aber ich lebe noch. x'D Hier bin ich bei dieser FF nur einfach ziemlich weit hinten mit dem Hochladen... Aber jetzt werd ich mich aufraffen. Und danke für die Reviews nochmal (hab ich die beantwortet oder nicht? Ich weiß nicht mehr... v.v'').


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte er allein in seinem ‚Zimmer'. Ohne Gesellschaft wurde ihm so schnell sehr, _sehr _langweilig.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich wirklich noch verrückt...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er einen schwarzen Gummiball, den er am Tag zuvor unter dem Bett gefunden hatte, gegen die Wand warf und dann wieder auffing.

Es hinterließ ein nachhallendes Geräusch, jedes Mal, wenn der Ball gegen die Mauer klatschte.

Nervtötend?

Ja.

Aber wenigstens eine Beschäftigung.

Doch auch dies wurde ihm bald zu langweilig.

Langweilig, langweilig, langweilig, langweilig.

Ein paar Mal warf er den Gummiball noch gegen die Wand, bevor er einmal zu weit ausholte und das Spielzeug bis ans andere Ende des Raumes flog, ehe es in einer Ecke zum Liegen kam.

Sekundenlang starrte Harry den Ball an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

»Soll ich ihn jetzt holen, oder liegen lassen…«, fragte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Die Frage zog Kreise in seinem Kopf, immer und immer wieder, bis er Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

Er brauchte eine Ablenkung.

Dringend.

Hm…

Nach kurzem Umsehen stellte Harry – wieder einmal – fest, dass das Zimmer keine gute Ablenkung war.

Es war ein stinknormaler Raum mit weißen - schon wieder!! - Wänden und keinem Fenster oder sonstigen Ausgang. Ein Bett stand darin und hinter einem Vorhang waren eine Toilette und eine Dusche. Das war alles.

Ob er sich durch die Toilette hinausspülen konnte?

In irgendeinem Buch hatte er etwas von einem Jungen gelesen, dem das passiert war - wenn auch unabsichtlich - und der sich dann in einer fremden Welt wieder gefunden hatte.

Wobei Harry selbst jedoch nicht in eine andere Welt wollte, sondern nur raus aus diesem Krankenhaus.

Ein Seufzen.

Außerdem war es schrecklich still im Zimmer. Die Wände waren scheinbar lärmundurchlässig. Vielleicht, sodass ihn andere Leute nicht hören könnten, falls er schreien würde?

Der Grünäugige lehnte sich im Bett zurück und sah an die Decke.

Er wollte _wirklich _seinen Gummiball zurück.

Aber im Moment hatte er keine Lust dazu, wieder aufzustehen.

Wobei er eigentlich auch Magie benutzen könnte...

Das war es! Wieso hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht!

Triumphal streckte er seine Hand in Richtung Gummiball aus und sprach in Gedanken »Accio Gummiball«.

…

…

Nichts passierte.

Diesmal schrie er wirklich. Niemand kam durch die Tür, niemand erkundigte sich nach ihm. Die Wände waren tatsächlich schalldicht.

Wieso funktionierte seine Magie nicht?!

Wenigstens seinen Gummiball hätte er zu sich rufen können müssen…

Aber _nein_, das funktionierte natürlich nicht.

Entweder hasste ihn irgendein Gott, - hatte er vielleicht in einem früheren Leben einen wichtigen beleidigt oder so? - der nun sein perverses Vergnügen daran hatte, ihn leiden zu lassen.

Oder er hatte einfach nur Pech.

Bah.

Was wäre eigentlich, wenn ein Feuer ausbrechen würde, in diesem Zimmer? Würde er elendiglich verbrennen, weil niemand seine Schreie hören konnte?

Wahrscheinlich.

Na, _das_ waren ja Aussichten...

Okay, wie ein Feuer überhaupt ausbrechen sollte, das wusste er auch nicht, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip.

„Langweeeeeeiliiiiiig!!", rief er laut aus - und schmollte, als nichts passierte.

Da war es ja noch besser gewesen, als er in der geschlossenen Station gewesen war. Dort hatten ihm _Heiler_ das Essen gebracht und hin und wieder sogar mit ihm gesprochen. Aber jetzt…

Das Essen erschien immer auf einem Tablett am Boden und verschwand, sobald er es wieder auf den Boden stellte.

Er wollte seinen Gummiball wieder, aber er aufstehen wollte er auch nicht.

Wenn weiterhin keine Leute kamen...

Vielleicht würde er das Sprechen verlernen?

Konnte man das?

Dann würde er das St. Mungo's, wegen ‚_unzumutbarer Behandlung'_ seiner Wenigkeit, verklagen.

Jetzt hoffte er beinahe, das Sprechen zu verlernen.

Die Blicke der Angeklagten wären bestimmt toll.

Er kicherte, und bald wurde ein ausgewachsenes – und lautes – Gelächter daraus, das jedoch abrupt verstummte, als sich – nach drei Tagen! – endlich wieder die Tür an der Wand bildete.

Doch herein kam nicht der Heiler vom letzten Mal, oder sonst Irgendeiner, den er kannte – und er kannte mittlerweile schon viele von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar alle! – sondern ein Anderer.

Fragend legte der Grünäugige den Kopf schief.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er. „Ich hab Sie noch nie gesehen, wobei ich der Meinung bin, ich würde alle Heiler, die mit der psychischen Abteilung des St. Mungo's zu tun haben, bereits kennen."

Er erlaubte einem böse wirkenden Grinsen, auf sein Gesicht zu schleichen.

„Einige habe ich, glaube ich, ziemlich verwirrt…"

Der Heiler sah ihm mit einem schiefen Blick an, ehe er ein Klemmbrett hinter dem Rücken hervorzog.

„Sie wissen, wie Sie heißen?", fragte er und Harry seufzte beinahe wieder. Solche ‚Fragestunden' hatte er auch über sich ergehen lassen müssen, als er noch in seinem alten Zimmer gewesen war.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin… James Schnickelfritz", meinte er und schaffte es, dabei völlig ernst auszusehen.

Als er sah, dass der Heiler es aufschrieb, gluckste er.

„Sie dummer, _dummer_ Heiler", meinte er mit erneut schief gelegtem Kopf. „Sie müssen unterscheiden, ob ich etwas ernst oder nicht ernst meine. Sie hatten noch nicht oft mit ‚psychisch kranken' Patienten zu tun, nicht wahr? Ihre Kollegen sind nie auf meine ersten Antworten eingegangen, sondern haben auf die Wirklichen gewartet."

Wieder sah ihn der Zauberer seltsam an. Als er jedoch eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, ließ Harry ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Wieso kann ich hier drin keine Magie ausführen?", fragte er mit wahrer Neugierde und hoffte, darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Dieser Raum ist vollkommen magieresistent. Er saugt sie auf, wenn welche benutzt wird.", erklärte der Mann nebensächlich, während er weiterhin auf seinem Klemmbrett herumkritzelte. Der Grünäugige betrachtete die Hand, da er nicht in die Notizen sehen konnte. Auf, ab, auf, ab, auf, ab.

Was machte der Mann? Nur M's?!

Einige Momente lang war es noch völlig still, ehe Harry schließlich der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Was schreiben Sie da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?!", rief er aus, wurde jedoch ignoriert. Stattdessen sah der Heiler auf seine Uhr.

Sekunde…

Sekunde…

Sekunde…

Er wollte den Gummiball wieder. Der hatte die Langweile wenigstens ein wenig verdrängt.

Sogar mehr, als der Heiler, wenn er so nachdachte.

Dieser _nervte_ ihn nämlich nur.

Als die Armbanduhr piepste, ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Ehe er etwas tun konnte, wurde ihm irgendetwas in den Mund geschüttet und schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Yay! Fürs schnelle Hochladen. xD Ach ja, und danke für die Reviews. -strahl-


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

_°Einen Tag zuvor°_

Voldemort grollte, als er wieder einmal nach dem Bewusstsein des Potters ‚tastete' und nichts fühlte. Dies war schon seit zwei Tagen so und es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Wo zuvor immer der kleine Druck des Bandes gewesen war, das ihn durch den gescheiterten _Avada Kedavra _mit dem Jungen verbunden hatte, war nun nichts mehr. Das Gefühl, das dies mit sich brachte, war ungewohnt.

Schließlich hatte er über zwölf Jahre lang diese Verbindung gehabt. Auch wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, bis sie plötzlich vor zwei Tagen verschwunden war.

Zuerst hatte er nicht gewusst, weshalb es genau _da _geschehen war, doch am nächsten Tag war die Erklärung in der Zeitung- in einer winzig kleinen Spalte ganz am Ende- zu lesen gewesen.

Harry Potter hatte versucht, aus dem St. Mungo's zu fliehen und war in den Hochsicherheitstrakt verlegt worden.

Es erklärte, weshalb er die Verbindung zu dem Jungen verloren hatte. Die Schutzzauber waren zu stark und zu alt, um etwas durchzulassen.

Ab diesem Moment war es für Voldemort klar, dass er etwas machen sollte, wenn er nicht ein Leben in eintöniger Langeweile verbringen wollte.

Denn der Hochsicherheitstrakt war dafür bekannt, dass selbst Menschen, die vorher nicht psychisch krank gewesen waren, danach seltsame Ticks hatten, wenn sie eine gewisse Zeit darin verbracht hatten.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er nun vor einem seiner Todesser stand und versuchte, ihm seinen Auftrag geduldig zu erklären.

_Versuchte_.

„Nein, du sollst ihn nicht _töten_, du sollst ihn nur _hierher_ bringen!", erklärte er zum, wie es ihm schien, hundertsten- nein, _tausendsten_ Mal.

Allmählich schimmerte seine immer weiter wachsende Ungeduld in seiner Stimme mit. Doch trotzdem schien der Mann es noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Er fragte sich, ob der sich nur so dumm stellte, oder ob er es _wirklich_ war.

Einen kurzen, sinnlosen Moment lang versuchte Voldemort noch, sich zu beruhigen, ehe er aufgab.

„_Crucio_. Du sollst ihn einfach nur _betäuben_ und dann _hierher _bringen. Weder töten, noch verletzen oder sonst was. Im Gegenteil. Sollte er Verletzungen aufweisen, wirst _du _dafür verantwortlich sein und bestraft werden. _Verstanden_?!"

Eilig erhob sich der Todesser wieder vom Boden und nickte.

„Gut, dann geh und triff die Vorbereitungen."

Kurze Zeit später war Voldemort endlich wieder allein. Gedanklich verfluchte er noch immer den Todesser, der soeben den Raum verlassen hatte. Doch er war im Moment der Einzige, dem es möglich war, den Auftrag auszuführen.

Man sollte eigentlich glauben, dass ein Heiler es verstehen würde, wenn man ihm sagte, dass er ‚Harry Potter aus dem St. Mungo's holen sollte'. Aber nein, das war falsch gedacht.

Es war schwieriger gewesen, dem Mann zu erklären, dass er dem Jungen keinen Schaden zufügen sollte, als allein den Plan für die wirkliche ‚_Entführung'_ auszuarbeiten.

Aber gut. Wenn alles glatt ging, würde Harry Potter am nächsten Tag aus dem St. Mungo's raus sein und das war im Moment das Wichtigste.

Obwohl der in einen limonengrünen Umhang gekleidete Zauberer nervös war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Es würde der Tod für ihn sein, wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor und sich auffällig benahm.

Also ging er ganz normal durch das St. Mungo's, wie er es jeden Morgen machte.

Er grüßte seine Kollegen, wie immer. Doch dieses Mal blieb er nicht in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden, in der er eigentlich tätig war. Stattdessen ging er weiter, bis zum - für Besucher unzugänglichen - Hochsicherheitstrakt, in dem sich neuerdings auch Harry Potter befand.

Bereits bevor er überhaupt durch die Tür, die in diesen Trakt führte, gehen konnte, wurde er nach der Marke gefragt, die bestätigte, dass er tatsächlich ein Heiler war.

Ihm war klar, dass er nach diesem Auftrag wohl nie mehr wieder als Heiler im St. Mungo's arbeiten würde können, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass er dafür auch eine Lösung haben würde.

Also tat er, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Er zeigte seine Marke vor und wurde gefragt, zu wem er wollte und was sein Anliegen war.

„Harry Potter. Ich soll kontrollieren, ob seine geschädigte Psyche nicht auch von einem Zauberunfall herführen könnte", erklärte er und musste einen nervösen Moment lang warten, bis der Wächter sein Okay gab.

Danach war es ziemlich einfach. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Harry Potter so... sarkastisch war. Tatsächlich wirkte es, als habe der lange Aufenthalt im St. Mungo's seiner Psyche etwas geschadet.

Denn wo er früher wie ein wahrer Gryffindor gewirkt hatte, so hatte er nun äußerst slytherin'sche Züge angenommen.

„Wer sind Sie?", war der erste Satz, den der Potter zu ihm sagte. Er war erstaunt, als der Junge meinte, er hätte gedacht, alle Heiler aus der psychischen Abteilung des St. Mungo's zu kennen.

Und es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen schien.

Wobei es eigentlich auch keine solche Überraschung war, schließlich war es _Harry Potter_. Da war es fast verständlich, dass ihn alle Heiler mal besucht hatten.

Vielleicht hatten sie gehofft, belohnt zu werden, wenn sie die ‚Ursache' für die ‚psychische Störung' des Jungen finden könnten.

Er entschied sich, den Jungen nicht zu verbessern und so erwähnte er nicht, dass er eigentlich zur Station für Fluchschäden gehörte. Stattdessen warf er noch einen Blick auf den Jungen.

Was ihn am meisten verwunderte- und ihm auch etwas Angst machte- war das Grinsen, das danach auf das Gesicht des Zauberers getreten war.

„Einige habe ich, glaube ich, ziemlich verwirrt…"

Dieser Satz brachte den Mann etwas aus dem Konzept. Natürlich, es hatte Gerüchte davon gegeben, dass einige Heiler ein wenig… seltsam gewesen waren, nachdem sie aus den ‚Sprechstunden' mit Harry Potter zurückgekehrt waren, doch das hatte er nie für wahr gehalten. Schließlich hatte er nie einen der ‚nicht sprechenden und leicht apathischen' Heiler gesehen.

Er schob die Gedanken zur Seite und zog sein Klemmbrett hinter dem Rücken hervor, um den Schein zu wahren.

„Sie wissen, wie Sie heißen?", begann er mit der üblichen Frage. Da er nicht wusste, was in solchen Situationen sonst gefragt wurde, musste er auf das einfachste- und logischste zurückgreifen.

Vielleicht würde sich der Junge etwas beruhigen, wenn ihm bereits vertraute Fragen gestellt wurden.

Wie falsch er da lag…

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin James Schnickelfritz."

Die Antwort war unerwartet und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Da er nicht wusste, wie er auf eine solche Situation reagieren sollte, schrieb er es einfach mal auf.

Ein Glucksen unterbrach ihn jedoch.

„Sie dummer, _dummer _Heiler. Sie müssen unterscheiden, ob ich etwas ernst oder nicht ernst meine. Sie hatten noch nicht oft mit ‚psychisch kranken' Patienten zu tun, nicht wahr? Ihre Kollegen sind nie auf meine ersten Antworten eingegangen, sondern haben auf die wirklichen gewartet."

Langsam begann dieser Junge, ihm unsympathisch zu werden. Er behandelte ihn, als sei er fünf, dabei war er mindestens _doppelt so alt_, wie Harry Potter selbst. Wie konnte er da so von oben herab mit ihm sprechen?!

Bevor er eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wurde er schon unterbrochen.

„Wieso kann ich hier drin keine Magie ausführen?"

Aha, eine wirkliche Frage. Er hatte es also bereits probiert.

Während er weiterhin versuchte, abwesend zu wirken und auszusehen, als würde er weiterhin Notizen machen, antwortete er.

Eine kurze Zeit lang war es still, während er nur ‚M's machte, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst schreiben sollte.

Scheinbar reagierte der junge Zauberer jedoch nicht gut auf lange Stille, denn schon bald fing er an, zu schimpfen.

„Was schreiben Sie da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?!", meinte der Potter aufgebracht, doch gleichzeitig kribbelte sein Handgelenk, auf dem eine Uhr befestigt war, also ignorierte er die Frage.

Gleich würden die Aufpasser, die hinter einer der Mauern saßen, Mittagspause machen. Diese würde 25 Minuten dauern. So lange hatte er Zeit, um Harry Potter aus dem Krankenhaus zu schmuggeln.

Zwei Minuten später piepste seine Uhr und er wusste, dass die Aufpasser den ‚Wachraum' verlassen hatten. Nun musste alles schnell gehen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er ein kleines Gefäß aus seinem Umhang geholt und dem Potter eingeflößt, der daraufhin das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als das Betäubungsmittel funktionierte.

Sofort trat er zu der Stelle der Wand, wo die Tür wieder erscheinen würde und seine Aura wurde erkannt. Der Ausgang erschien und zehn Sekunden später stand er mit Harry Potter auf dem Gang.

Jetzt gab es nur noch ein Problem: Niemand durfte den Jungen sehen. Also schrumpfte er den Schwarzhaarigen und legte ihn vorsichtig in eine Streichholzschachtel, die Enthüllungszauber abwehren würde und die er dann in die Umhangtasche steckte.

Langsam legte sich die Nervosität und er bemühte sich, möglichst gleichmäßig weiterzugehen.

Ohne Probleme durfte er den Hochsicherheitstrakt verlassen und es hielt ihn auch keiner auf, als er in die Eingangshalle ging.

Er verließ gerade das St. Mungo's, als er die Durchsage hörte:

„_Patient 348 ist verschwunden. Ich wiederhole, Patient 348 ist verschwunden. Bitte halten Sie Ausschau nach Patient 348."_

Er konnte sich ein kleines, triumphales Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er vom Ort des Geschehens disapparierte und in dem Manor des Dunklen Lords wieder auftauchte.

Es war ja doch alles gut gegangen…

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Strafe seines Meisters gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht so wunderbar geklappt hätte.

* * *

Danke für dein Review, Jolimi. Das hat mich dazu gebracht, heute schon wieder das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen. :)  
(Auch, wenn ich langsam gerne wieder etwas mehr Rückmeldungen hätte...? Bitte?)

Ach ja, und die Kapitel werden bald länger. Das letzte fertiggeschriebene hat über 4000 Wörter. -grins-


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Als Harry erwachte, wunderte er sich erst mal über die frische Brise, die über sein Gesicht zu streifen schien. Aber das musste nur eine Einbildung sein. Ganz bestimmt.

Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Nur ein Wunschtraum.

Schließlich gab es im Hochsicherheitstrakt weder Türen noch Fenster in den einzelnen Räumen. Auch in seinem nicht.

Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn etwas am Ohr kitzelte. Er rümpfte die Nase.

Hatte er jetzt schlussendlich doch noch den Verstand verloren?!

Mühevoll öffnete er die Augen. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er eine Ewigkeit geschlafen und es wäre trotzdem noch nicht genug gewesen.

Es war hell im Zimmer. Zu hell, um direkt nach dem Aufwachen schon etwas sehen zu können.

Sonnenlicht schien ihm direkt in die Augen zu brennen.

Er gab ein leichtes Seufzen von sich und drehte sich im Bett noch einmal um.

So...gemütlich...

Er war gerade wieder dabei, einzuschlafen, als es ihm endlich auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Überrascht riss der Potter die Augen auf und sah sich nervös um. War er schon wieder in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht worden?!

Nein… der Raum, in dem er sich befand, erinnerte nicht an das St. Mungo's.

Es hatte _Fenster_!Außerdem war er eher in dunkleren Farben gehalten, etwas für das St. Mungo's völlig Untypisches. Dunkelgrün, schwarz und seltsamerweise auch Silber.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste eine Weile nachdenken, um zu erkennen, woran ihn diese Farben erinnerten.

»Slytherin«, schoss es ihm schließlich durch den Kopf. »Ein Haus in Hogwarts«

Doch etwas Anderes verband er nicht damit. Wage konnte er sich erinnern, dass man ihm immer gesagt hatte, die Leute, die in dieses Haus kamen, seien ‚böse'.

Mittlerweile hatte er erkannt, dass dies nichts mit der Einteilung zu tun hatte.

Also... sein Geist war blank.

Seufzend schlug er die Decke zurück und tapste zu einer der Türen. Er konnte sich auch umsehen, wenn er sich schon nicht auskannte.

»Aah, Türen…«, seufzte er gedanklich erleichtert, ehe er öffnete. Dahinter befand sich das Bad.

Der Zauberer empfand fast kindliche Freude, als er die große Wanne sah. Spontan entschied er sich, erst mal ein schönes langes Bad zu nehmen.

Er war vielleicht zehn Minuten im Bad gewesen, als er hörte, dass die Tür des Zimmers mit dem Bett geöffnet wurde und jemand hereinkam. Mit einem Mal war Harry etwas nervös. Hatte er denn überhaupt ins Bad gedurft?

„Hier!", rief er etwas zaghaft. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit einer solchen Situation umgehen sollte.

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry, die Person draußen hätte es vielleicht nicht gehört, doch dann verstummten die Schritte plötzlich.

Er horchte eine Weile in die Stille hinein, die er eigentlich so hasste. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Was kümmerte es ihn?

Wenige Minuten später entschied er sich, das Bad wieder zu verlassen. Er war neugierig, was es noch so alles zu entdecken gab. Also warum allzu viel Zeit verschwenden?

Der weiche Bademantel wirkte so verführerisch auf ihn... Ob er ihn wohl nehmen durfte? Schließlich mochte er nicht weiterhin in seiner ‚St. Mungo's Kluft' herumlaufen. Da war ein Bademantel doch ein guter Anfang?

Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis er sich entschieden und den weichen Mantel geschnappt hatte.

Sobald er ins Zimmer getreten war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass der ‚Gast' nicht wirklich gegangen war.

Im Gegenteil. Der hatte es sich sogar in dem großen Stuhl neben dem Fenster gemütlich gemacht und sah ihn nun leicht amüsiert an.

Die rötlich schimmernden Augen erschienen ihm seltsam bekannt, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern… Schwarze Haare, gerade Nase, groß,…

Er sah gut aus, aber mehr konnte Harry dazu nicht sagen.

Der Grünäugige bemerkte gar nicht, dass er den Mann anstarrte, während er überlegte.

Dieser bemerkte es jedoch sehr wohl und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wer sind Sie?", platzte es schließlich aus Harry heraus, „Wo bin ich hier? Es sieht nicht aus, wie das St. Mungo's, und sonst…"

Er beendete den Satz nicht und sah den Mann ihm gegenüber einfach nur fragend an. Dessen Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Harry, Harry, kennst du mich etwa nicht? Wir haben uns doch am Ende deines ersten Schuljahres getroffen!"

Die Aussage war in einem gespielt verständnisvollen Ton gesprochen. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis die Aussage eingesunken war und dann stolperte der Jüngere ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Nein… Das kann nicht sein… Voldemort?!"

Das weiterhin breite Grinsen war Antwort genug. Dennoch… Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich lebte er noch und scheinbar hatte ihn Voldemort sogar aus dem St. Mungo's geholt.

Niemand hatte ihm je gesagt, wie man auf eine solche Situation reagierte.

„Wo bin ich hier? Und _warum_ bin ich hier?", fragte er schließlich, um sich etwas abzulenken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, dass er gerade mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern in einem Zimmer war und dass dieser ihn wahrscheinlich gerettet hatte.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung ging Voldemort auf den Themenwechsel ein.

„Slytherin-Manor. Es wurde langweilig. Und ich dachte mir, du würdest im Hochsicherheitstrakt bestimmt nicht lange durchhalten. Was bringt es schon, wenn man einen Erzfeind hat, wenn dieser apathisch ist?"

Harry war leicht überrascht. War Voldemort etwa _besorgt_ gewesen?

Das oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches musste es gewesen sein.

Warum sonst sollte es ihm nicht egal sein, ob er den Hochsicherheitstrakt aushielt, oder nicht?

Aber er hatte genug Feingefühl, um nichts dazu zu sagen. So nickte er nur.

Ein paar Momente lang war es still, doch Harry wurde es langsam unangenehm. Außerdem konnte er nicht anders, als eine weitere Frage loszuwerden.

„Wie lange war ich im St. Mungo's?", fragte er. Dies hatte ihn schon länger beschäftigt, doch von den Heilern hatte er nie eine Antwort bekommen, sodass er es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte. Doch jetzt…

„Knapp über vier Jahre"

Er verschluckte sich.

„_Was_?! Aber… Es ist mir gar nicht so lange vorgekommen! I-ich meine, ja, es war schon ziemlich viel Zeit, a-aber… aber…" Harry konnte nicht weiter reden. Es hatte ihm wort-wörtlich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Wie kann ich denn vier Jahre im St. Mungo's gewesen sein…?", murmelte er hilflos zu sich selbst.

Ja, er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, das war nach etwa drei Monaten gewesen, aber _so _lange?! Das konnte nicht sein…

Er sah Voldemort an, als würde er darum bitten, dass der Mann nun sagen würde, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war, dass es tatsächlich viel weniger gewesen war, als… vier Jahre…

Doch die roten Augen sahen ihn weiterhin an, ohne irgendeine Spur von Hohn oder Spott und Harry wusste, dass es wahr war.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang Stille. Dann entschied sich Harry, dass er das später überdenken konnte (oder noch besser, gar nicht) und dass es besser wäre, wenn er sich ablenkte.

„Wie… wie hast du wieder einen Körper bekommen?", fragte er zaghaft und sah immer wieder kurz zu Voldemort, um zu sehen, ob er sauer wurde. Dann würde er wohl in Deckung gehen müssen.

Doch überraschenderweise blieb der Dunkle Lord völlig ruhig und antwortete ihm sogar ganz normal.

„In deinem zweiten Jahr hat Ginny Weasley ein Tagebuch gefunden, dass eine ‚_Erinnerung'_ von mir beinhaltete. Sie schrieb in dieses Buch hinein, und diese Erinnerung zehrte von ihrer Energie, bis sie dann von eben dieser Erinnerung in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht wurde und dort starb. Die Erinnerung wurde real und hat sich dann mit mir vereint. Durch das Alter meiner ‚_Seele'_ alterte auch der Körper der eigentlich sechzehnjährigen Erinnerung etwas und hier bin ich."

Harry war perplex und – so ungern er das zugab – er staunte über die Tatsache, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte, eine Erinnerung in ein Buch einzusperren und dadurch wieder einen Körper zu bekommen, der so wirkte, als sei er Mitte zwanzig. Da verblasste die Tatsache von Ginnys Tod.

Natürlich, es tat ihm irgendwie Leid, doch was hätte er tun sollen? Er war im St. Mungo's gewesen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", platzte es nach wenigen Momenten aus dem Grünäugigen heraus. Das Grinsen, das daraufhin auf Voldemorts Gesicht erschien, verursachte ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

„Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen", meinte der Rotäugige.

Harry glaubte es ihm.

* * *

Hi :)

Hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen... Hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert, obwohl ich das Kapitel schon lange fertig habe... Sry.  
Naja, wie auch immer. Danke für die lieben Kommentare. :)


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Eine dunkle Gestalt lag zusammengerollt in einem finsteren, kleinen Raum. Er wusste nicht, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Ob Vormittag oder Nachmittag.

Vor seiner Zelle patrouillierten schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, die alle Wärme und Freude aufzusaugen schienen. Dass schon längst nichts mehr übrig war, störte sie nicht.

Er war verloren. Ja, unschuldig, das war er. Aber jeder glaubte das Gegenteil. Dass er es gewesen war, der die Potters verraten hatte. Dass er eine Straße mitsamt Menschen in die Luft gejagt hatte.

Er musste Peter Pettigrew finden, um beweisen zu können, dass er unschuldig war. Doch wie sollte er das tun? Die ganze Welt konnte er nicht nach einer Ratte absuchen, besonders wenn er hier eingesperrt war und nicht vom Fleck kam.

Er sah keine Möglichkeit, hinauszukommen. Es war nicht lange her, da hatte er in einer der wenigen Zeitungen, die er bekam, davon gelesen, dass Harry Potter versucht hatte, aus dem St. Mungo's zu fliehen, er jedoch erwischt worden war und danach in den Hochsicherheitstrakt gemusst hatte.

Das hieß, sein Patensohn war ebenfalls eingesperrt.

Dumbledore hatte noch immer nichts an seiner Vorgehensweise geändert. Er tat nichts, um denen zu helfen, die durch ihn in eine schwierige Lage kamen. Auch ihm war nicht geholfen worden, als man ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte.

Der Schulleiter hätte dafür sorgen können, dass er ein Verfahren bekam. Mit Veritaserum hätte man vermutlich alles klarstellen können.

Doch nun war es zu spät.

Irgendwann würde er hinauskommen. Und er würde sich rächen.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seufzend saß Hermine in der großen Halle und frühstückte. Nur wenige Schüler waren bereits aufgestanden. Sowohl der Slytherintisch, als auch der der Hufflepuffs waren noch vollkommen leer. Selbst von den Lehrern waren noch nicht alle da. Professor Lupin, Flitwick und Sprout fehlten zum Beispiel noch.

Hermine selbst hatte bereits ein Buch vor sich liegen und las interessiert über die Folgen der Elfenkriege im Jahre 1867. Gerade, als sie bei einem besonders spannenden Teil angelangt war, ertönte direkt vor ihr ein lautes Klappern und sie musste unfreiwillig aufsehen.

Eine Eule flatterte wild mit den Flügeln, eine Zeitung am Bein.

Bedauernd erkannte Hermine, dass das Tier direkt in ihrer Frühstücksschale gelandet war und auch noch ihren Kaffeebecher umgeworfen hatte.

Mit geübten Handgriffen befreite sie den Vogel schließlich von seiner Last und wenig später war die Eule mit ein paar Knuts im Fußbeutelchen wieder durch ein Fenster verschwunden.

„Hermine!" Ron ließ sich nach einem flüchtigen Kuss neben sie fallen und Hermine räumte seufzend ihr Buch weg, als sie erkannte, dass sie nun wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zum Lesen kommen würde.

Es tröpfelten immer mehr Schüler in die Große Halle und es wurde allmählich auch lauter. Nicht gerade die besten Bedingungen, wenn sie lesen wollte.

„Morgen, Ron", antwortete sie ihm einige Sekunden verspätet, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

In ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie eine Zeit lang gedacht, ihre Freundschaft sei vorbei. Denn damals hatte ihre Katze Krätze gefressen und somit Rons einziges Haustier getötet. Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen und hatte nicht mehr mit ihr geredet.

Doch nach zwei Monaten hatten sie dann entdeckt, dass sie es ohneeinander nicht aushielten und sich wieder versöhnt.

In der Mitte ihres vierten Schuljahres waren sie dann zusammengekommen, nachdem Ron gestanden hatte, dass er eifersüchtig auf Victor Krum war. Seitdem hatten sie sich zwar immer mal wieder ein wenig gestritten, doch sie fanden nach kurzer Zeit stets wieder zusammen.

„Steht was Interessantes drin?", fragte Ron und deutete auf den Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand, ehe er begann, sich Essen auf seinen Teller zu häufen.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ihm Hermine leicht amüsiert, „Ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen."

Der typische rote Schimmer machte sich auf Rons Ohren und Wangen breit und er sah leicht verlegen von seinem Essen auf.

Gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, wurde er unterbrochen.

Ein leicht hysterisches „Albus!" war vom Lehrertisch zu hören und Hermine, sowie viele Andere sahen auf. McGonagall hielt dem Direktor die Zeitung vor die Nase, die auch die buschighaarige Gryffindor in den Händen hielt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Schulleiter aufstand und mit der Zeitung die Große Halle verließ.

Verwundert beobachteten die Schüler die Lehrer, von denen nicht wenige einen verbissenen oder nervösen Gesichtsausdruck trugen.

Hermine versuchte jedoch schon, den Grund für diese Unruhe zu finden, indem sie den Tagespropheten durchblätterte. Sie würde wissen, was sie suchte, wenn sie es sah. Doch bis jetzt war es dasselbe, wie immer.

Eine Rede des Ministers, der meinte, es sei nur ein falsches Gerücht, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war, gleich danach Nachrichten von Toten, Verletzten und Zerstörungen in einer kleinen Muggelstadt, die angeblich durch einen Aufstand der Riesen verursacht worden waren.

Und dann, auf einer der letzten paar Seiten, die normalerweise überblättert wurden, entdeckte sie endlich, was sie gesucht hatte:

_**Harry Potter aus Hochsicherheitstrakt entführt**_

„Ron...", flüsterte die Hexe mit erstickter Stimme und hielt ihm dann die Zeitung unter die Nase. „Sieh dir das an..."

Auch ihrem Freund konnte man den Schrecken ansehen und mittlerweile schienen Mehrere den Artikel gefunden zu haben, denn man konnte in der ganzen Halle überraschtes und geschocktes Murmeln hören.

„Aber wer sollte ihn denn entführen? Ich meine... was würde es bringen?", kam schließlich die Frage von Ron und er sprach so auch die Frage aus, die Hermine sich stellte.

„Ich denke, Du-weißt-schon-wer könnte dahinter stecken. Aber was es ihm bringen würde... keine Ahnung. Nur um ihn zu töten, kann er ihn ja nicht herausgeholt haben. Und Harry weiß, was er getan hat, und er würde sich ihm nie anschließen."

Beim letzten Satz wurde sie selbst unsicher und auch Ron sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Die Frage war unnötig, denn selbst er, der sonst ziemlich schwer von Begriff war, wenn es um Gefühle ging, erkannte die Unsicherheit in den Augen der klugen Hexe.

Sanft umarmte er sie, als er das leichte Zittern ihrer Schultern erkannte.

„Wir haben ihn verraten, Ron. Wir sind schuld, dass er überhaupt da rein gekommen ist. Warum haben wir es nicht für uns behalten, warum haben wir uns nicht so verhalten, wie wir eigentlich hätten tun sollen? Und dann haben wir irgendwann aufgehört, ihn zu besuchen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, Ron. Klar, dass er da fliehen wollte. Sie hätten ihn dann nicht in den Hochsicherheitstrakt stecken sollen. Wenn er sich Voldemort anschließt, dann... dann..."

„Dann verrät er uns schlimmer, als wir ihn", unterbrach Ron sie mit fester, sicherer Stimme und Hermines Schluchzen wurde etwas weniger, als sie ihn ansah, als suche sie die Bestätigung noch einmal in seinem Gesicht.

Rons Herz zog sich beinahe schmerzvoll zusammen, als er die Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wir müssen es Professor Lupin sagen", meinte Hermine schließlich, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. „Er hat uns doch mal erzählt, dass er Harrys Vater kannte. Da muss er es doch wenigstens wissen. Und er ist ja jetzt nicht da... und er hat, soviel ich weiß, auch den Tagespropheten nicht abonniert. Du kommst mit, nicht wahr? Nach Verwandlung?"

Der bittende Blick war genug, um Ron zu überzeugen und als er nickte und Hermine dankend zu lächelnd begann, sagte er sich, dass er alles für sie tun würde.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ohne Zweifel, Dumbledore war wütend. Das wussten die Portraits in seinem Büro, sein Phönix Fawkes und nun auch der Leiter des St. Mungo's.

„Wie konnte er entführt werden? Ich dachte, er ist sicher!"

Schon seit geraumer Zeit war der Mann ihm gegenüber kleinlaut geworden, denn ein wütender Dumbledore war eindeutig _sehr_ furchteinflößend. Er erkannte wieder einmal, weshalb die Leute so einen Respekt vor ihm hatten.

„Naja, wer konnte auch denken, dass _ein Heiler_ ihn dort rausholt?", meinte er, doch wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie damit ausgelöst haben. Es gab einen sehr guten Grund, weshalb er im St. Mungo's war und wenn etwas passiert, dann sind Sie dafür verantwortlich."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Dumbledore das Gespräch und das grüne Feuer im Kamin verlosch wieder.

Seufzend sah er zu seinem Phönix, der ein sanftes, unglückliches Trillern von sich gab. Plötzlich sah man das Alter auf Dumbledores Gesicht, als auch sein Ausdruck traurig wurde.

„Ich dachte, er wäre sicher da drin. Dass sich alles von allein lösen würde, wenn wir die Kammer des Schreckens erst mal gefunden und verschlossen haben. Dann hätte er wieder heraus gekonnt. Er hätte ganz normal weiter leben können. Aber dann begann er, den Heilern gegenüber davon zu sprechen, dass er fähig wäre, mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Es war nur Glück, dass er es nicht konnte, als er es vorführen wollte. Wenn es funktioniert hätte, dann hätten ihn die Heiler wieder herausgelassen. Trotzdem... er hat sie entdeckt, seine Fähigkeit, er hätte sie auch _genutzt_. Es wäre eine zu große Gefahr, ein Risiko gewesen, ihn herauszulassen."

Nachdenklich sah er sein Denkarium an, während er so alt aussah, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich dachte, es würde das Schlimmste verhindern... Aber ich fürchte, ich habe nur alles schlimmer gemacht...", meinte er nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens zu niemand Bestimmtem.

Erst jetzt - ein wenig über vier Jahre zu spät - erkannte er seinen Fehler, den er damals begangen hatte.

Während er aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er nicht sehen, dass sich die Portraits hinter seinem Rücken zustimmend zunickten.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Der Leiter des St. Mungo's betrachtete, wie die Flammen in seinem Kamin verloschen, als das Gespräch endete. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Dumbledore je so wütend gesehen zu haben.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel.

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass einer von seinen Heilern jemanden entführen würde. Ganz besonders nicht Harry Potter, der von den Meisten in der Freizeit gemieden wurde, wie eine ansteckende Krankheit.

Was die Heiler immer besonders abgeschreckt hatte, war die Fähigkeit des Potters, andere Leute zu verwirren. Er selbst hatte mit den unbrauchbar gewordenen Angestellten gesprochen, doch nie hatte er herausfinden können, was geschehen war. In einer Art hatten sie ihn an die Menschen erinnert, die dem Kuss der Dementoren zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Es war ohne Zweifel besorgniserregend und er hatte persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit trat. Doch nun wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Die Tatsache weiterhin geheim halten und riskieren, dass der junge Zauberer Schaden anrichtete, oder es den Leuten sagen und somit seinen guten Ruf und das Vertrauen verlieren.

Denn diese würden es ihm bestimmt übel nehmen, dass er eine Sache wie diese so lange geheim gehalten hatte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Wenn er damals gewusst hätte, in welche Konfliktsituationen er durch Dumbledores Bitte kommen würde, hätte er dem Mann nicht geholfen. Doch wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass es so ausarten würde?

Wo es sich doch so einfach und alltäglich angehört hatte.

„Harry Potter scheint Anzeichen für starke psychische Probleme aufzuweisen. Er sagt, er höre Stimmen und ich halte es nicht für sicher, ihn hier zu lassen. Wäre es möglich, ihn für eine Weile ins St. Mungo's zu bringen?", hatte Dumbledore gemeint und er hatte schnell, ohne lange nachzudenken, zugestimmt.

Schließlich war er der Meinung gewesen, Harry Potter hätte nichts Ernstes und die „psychischen Probleme" wären schnell zu lösen.

Leider war es nicht so gewesen.

Einen ersten Verdacht hatte er bekommen, als der Junge meinte, er könne mit Schlangen sprechen und als er tatsächlich _versuchte_, etwas zu sagen. Natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert, doch er hatte auch nichts Anderes erwartet.

Doch nach diesem Zwischenfall hatte er es nicht zulassen können, dass Harry Potter wieder so schnell an die Freiheit kam. Die psychischen Probleme schienen schlimmer zu sein, als er gedacht hatte.

Als er dies Dumbledore gesagt hatte, erwartete er Wut oder zumindest Enttäuschung, doch stattdessen hatte sich fast so etwas wie _Erleichterung _auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes breitgemacht.

Er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als zu denken, dass er dem Schulleiter damit vielleicht einen Gefallen getan hatte, selbst wenn er nicht wusste, weshalb -und _welchen_.

Doch allmählich begann er, seine damaligen Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Konnte es sein, dass er vor all diesen Jahren tatsächlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der sich nun rächen würde? War es ein Fehler gewesen, Dumbledore zu helfen? Einem Mann, der sie alle vor Grindelwald gerettet hatte und dem Einzigen, vor dem sich Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf fürchtete?

Obwohl sich sein Verstand heftig dagegen wehrte, obwohl er protestierte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu denken, dass auch Dumbledore, trotz seiner Leistungen, nicht gegen Irrtümer gewappnet war.

Und dass er vielleicht tatsächlich einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er dem Gutachten des Mannes Glauben geschenkt hatte, erschien ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so weit hergeholt.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seufzend sah Remus zu, wie die letzten Ravenclaws fröhlich lachend den Klassenraum verließen.

Das Schuljahr ging langsam dem Ende zu, die Prüfungen kamen näher. Es war beinahe überraschend, wie sorglos die Schüler im Moment dennoch wirkten.

Er sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, vor dem ein paar Gryffindors Quidditch spielten. Die Tage wurden langsam wärmer, was die Schüler natürlich genossen.

Ein leicht melancholisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Es erschien ihm, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, als noch James und Sirius dort draußen mit halsbrecherischem Tempo herumgeflogen waren, während er selbst von unten sorgenvoll zugesehen hatte. Ängstlich, dass seinen beiden Freunden etwas passieren würde.

Was natürlich nie geschehen war.

Dennoch war er die Angst nie losgeworden, dass die Beiden sich beim Quidditch den Hals brechen konnten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und er sah, aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, auf. Der Zauberer konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er überrascht war, als er Hermine Granger in der Tür stehen sah.

Sie wirkte aufgelöst.

„Professor", begann sie auch sofort und kam mit einer Zeitung in der rechten Hand auf ihn zu. Erst da bemerkte Remus, dass nun auch Ron Weasley durch die Tür seines Büros trat. Er jedoch schnaufte heftig, als sei er einige hunderte Meter gelaufen, während Hermine ziemlich frisch wirkte.

„Sehen Sie, was hier steht...", fuhr sie fort und legte den Tagespropheten vor ihm auf den Tisch. Zuerst war er ziemlich überrascht, da er sofort erkannte, dass es eine der letzten Seiten war.

Dann jedoch sah er die Schlagzeile von einem der Artikel.

„Oh Merlin…"

Hermine überlegte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie versucht hätte, es dem Lehrer selbst zu sagen und es nicht so abrupt zu machen, indem sie ihm eine Zeitung vor die Nase hielt.

Doch es war schon zu spät. Ändern konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr.

„Wer könnte so etwas tun? Was hätte es für einen Sinn?", fragte Remus Lupin in den sonst leeren Raum und Hermine antwortete, obwohl sie mit beinahe völliger Sicherheit wusste, dass die Frage nicht an sie gerichtet gewesen war.

„Wir – also zurzeit nur Ron und ich, wir haben noch niemandem von den Vermutungen erzählt – wir denken, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer dahinter stecken könnte. Weshalb es sinnvoll für ihn wäre, wissen wir nicht, aber vielleicht hofft er einfach, dass sich Harry ihm anschließen wird."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf bei Hermines letzten Satz.

„So etwas würde James' Sohn niemals machen. Da wird Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auf Granit beißen. Wenn Harry auch nur eine Faser seines Vaters im Körper hat, dann wird er ‚Nein' sagen."

Der Lehrer hatte eine solche Sicherheit in seiner Stimme, dass Hermine nichts Anderes wollte, als das glauben zu können, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Doch trotzdem... sie konnte es nicht.

Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass sie sich in Harrys Situation, in seine Gefühle hineinversetzen konnte. Vielleicht aber auch damit, dass sie ihn nicht mit seinem Vater verband oder gar verglich.

Harry würde für sich selbst handeln und es machte ihr Angst, mit welcher Sicherheit sie das wusste.

Sie sagte nichts von ihren Überlegungen weiter, behielt sie für sich und nickte nur, als Remus Lupin sie ansah, wie um Bestätigung zu suchen, ehe sie mit Ron im Schlepptau den Raum wieder verließ.

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihr Freund mit ihr sprach, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken.

Es war schon beinahe unheimlich, mit welcher Sicherheit sie sagen konnte, dass Harry einmal auf der Gegenseite des Krieges stehen würde. Auf der anderen Seite. Auf _Voldemorts _Seite.

Doch trotzdem ließ es den stumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust nicht verblassen, das Gefühl des Verraten-worden-seins nicht verschwinden.

Sie hoffte, oh nein, sie _betete_, dass sie sich irrte.

Nichts desto trotz. Ein dunkler Schleier der Ahnung schien über ihr zu schweben, während sie fast verzweifelt – aber sinnloser Weise – versuchte, sich etwas Anderes einzureden.

Und dennoch sagte sie nichts zu Ron, als dieser sie forschend ansah und fragte, ob auch wirklich alles mit ihr in Ordnung sei. Sie lächelte nur, auch wenn das ungute Ziehen in ihrem Bauch immer stärker wurde, als würde es sie vor etwas warnen wollen.

Sie ignorierte es, wie sie es immer getan hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem Harry Potters gescheiterter Fluchtversuch aus dem St. Mungo's in der Zeitung gestanden hatte.

Sie ignorierte auch ihre innere Stimme, die ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit einflüsterte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten, dass sie etwas getan hatten, was nicht mehr... _nie_ mehr auszubügeln war.

Dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten, der nicht nur auf sie allein, sondern auf die ganze Zauberwelt zurückfallen würde.

* * *

Danke wieder für die lieben Reviews und an alle, die diese Story in den Favos und Alertlisten haben. :) Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch wieder warten lassen habe. Aber Schule hat wieder begonnen und naja... ich kann nur sagen, Stress. x')


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Voldemort war auf dem Weg zum Zimmer, in dem er Harry Potter einquartiert hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass der Junge heute wesentlich schwerer zufrieden zu stellen sein würde, als bei seinem letzten Besuch, doch darüber machte er sich keine allzu großen Gedanken.

Nachdem der Junge ihn über seine Auferstehung ausgefragt hatte, waren sie eine Weile still gewesen, ehe der Schwarzhaarige einfach eingeschlafen war, was er selbst als Nebenwirkung des mittlerweile langsam wirkungslos werdenden Betäubungstrankes erkannt hatte.

Mittlerweile müsste der Trank jedoch völlig aus dem Blutkreislauf des Potters verschwunden sein, also hatte er diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um den Schwarzhaarigen erneut zu besuchen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es allzu schwer werden würde, den Jungen zu beruhigen oder – wenn nötig – ruhig zu stellen.

Der Mann wusste da noch nicht, wie sehr er sich täuschte...

Als Voldemort langsam die Tür öffnete, hörte er sanftes Geklirre. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er wusste, woher das Geräusch kam. Am Boden lagen viele Scherben, die durch das Öffnen der Tür verschoben wurden und gegeneinander stießen.

Aus dem Zimmer selbst war ein lauter Knall zu hören, der ihn fast sichtbar zusammenzucken ließ, was er im letzten Moment jedoch noch verhindern konnte.

Vorsichtshalber zog er einen Schild hoch, ehe er in den Raum trat.

Er sah sofort, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich wieder völlig wach war, denn der Zauberer warf alles gegen die Wände, was zerbrechlich war. Anfangs hatte er scheinbar auch versucht, das – seit Voldemorts letztem Besuch geschlossene – Fenster zu zerschmettern. Schade für ihn, dass dieses unzerstörbar gezaubert war.

„Potter! Beende diesen Unsinn! _Jetzt_!"

Wütend blitzende Augen fixierten ihn, als der Schwarzhaarige herumwirbelte.

„Du hast mich eingesperrt!", fauchte er und warf demonstrativ ein Glas nach ihm. Es zerbrach an dem Schild und nicht eine Scherbe erreichte den Mann.

Dennoch hisste Voldemort wütend und ehe Harry sich versehen hatte, war er von einem Zauber an einen Sessel gebunden und unfähig gemacht, sich zu bewegen."

„Hör. Mit. Diesem. Unsinn. Auf!"

Allmählich wurde Voldemort ungeduldig und wütend. So sehr er sich auch gesagt hatte, er würde anfangs versuchen, verständnisvoll zu sein, irgendwann war es auch genug.

Doch Harry schien das zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen wurde der Grünäugige immer aggressiver.

„Lass mich frei!", meinte er, die kalte Wut offensichtlich in seiner Stimme und die Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen verengt. Gegen die Zauber, die ihn festhielten, konnte er ankämpfen, doch loswerden ließen sie sich nicht.

Da hatte er eine Idee.

Harry sah tief in die Augen seines Gegenübers, plötzlich völlig ruhig. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er dies in den letzten paar Jahren schon getan hatte und wie oft es ihn gerettet hatte.

Doch mittlerweile hatte er eine gewisse Routine darin entwickelt und er hoffte, dass es auch dieses Mal so gut klappen würde, wie fast immer bisher.

Harry wusste genau, was jetzt passieren würde, auch ohne es zu sehen.

Seine Augen würden sich verändern, den Anderen in ihre Tiefen ziehen, bis es keine andere Ausflucht mehr gab, als ihm zu gehorchen, oder dem bodenlosen Wahnsinn zu verfallen.

Es erschien ihm noch immer fast witzig, dass beinahe alle Heiler im St. Mungo's zu verstockt gewesen waren, um seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Sie hatten verrückt geendet in ihrer eigenen Abteilung.

Die, die seinen Forderungen gefolgt waren, hatten auch nie alles getan, was er verlangt hatte. Sonst wäre er schon viel früher aus dem St. Mungo's draußen gewesen.

Auch sie hatten psychische Schäden davongetragen, die aber nicht sofort auffielen, jedoch die Menschen trotzdem beeinträchtigten.

Grinsend erkannte Harry, dass es auch dieses Mal zu funktionieren schien. Die Augen des Anderen wurden immer abwesender und er konnte nicht anders, als Triumph zu fühlen, dass auch der Dunkle Lord nicht widerstehen konnte...

-o-o-

Misstrauisch beobachtete Voldemort, wie Harry immer ruhiger wurde, wie er plötzlich fast leblos dasaß. Doch die Augen hingegen... die Augen schienen auf einmal lebendiger zu werden, die Farben mit dem Licht zu tanzen, immer tiefer, immer tiefer...

Sie lockten ihn mit sich, er versank immer mehr in den grünen Tiefen, in den Eindrücken, ohne es zu merken.

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unreal an, als sei er gar nicht wirklich da. Sanftes Kribbeln, ein angenehm leichtes Gefühl, als würde er fliegen.

Wirbelndes Grün, heller, dunkler, smaragd-, gras-, moosgrün. Die Farben wirbelten ineinander, auseinander, miteinander, umkreisten sich, formten kleine Strudel...

Und plötzlich fühlte er etwas, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ein seltsames Rütteln an seinem Geist, das eine ganz und gar fremdartige Empfindung war.

Er versuchte, sich von den Augen loszureißen, doch sie umklammerten ihn, gaben ihn nicht mehr frei, zerrten ihn gewaltsam mit sich.

Der Widerstand seines Bewusstseins wurde stärker, er stemmte sich gegen diese Kraft, die so unerwartet und fremd war - und _stark_.

Sie gab ihn nicht frei, er konnte tun, was er wollte. Zwar nahm er nun die Wirklichkeit wieder etwas mehr wahr, doch noch immer war er gefangen, in den Farben, die so seltsam lebendig erschienen.

_Wie ein Sumpf..._ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch woher kam diese Kraft?

Es konnte nur der Potter sein, er machte irgendetwas, das diese Reaktion auslöste. Doch was half dagegen? Er hatte noch nie von diesem Zauber, oder was es war, gehört, gab es überhaupt einen Schutz dagegen?

_Die Augen..._ flüsterte etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein. _Es sind die Augen, die diesen Effekt haben..._

Doch egal, was er versuchte, er konnte sich nicht losreißen. Stattdessen bemerkte er, wie er immer weiter absank.

_Jetzt ist aber genug!_ sagte er sich und hob mühevoll den Zauberstab. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor so viel Kraft für diese eine simple Bewegung gebraucht zu haben, doch er beherrschte sich.

Momente später erschien ein Spiegel direkt zwischen ihm und dem Potter und dieser gab ein Geräusch von sich, das beinahe wie ein schmerzverzerrtes Zischen klang, ehe er abrupt die Augen schloss und zusätzlich sein Gesicht von dem reflektierenden Gegenstand abwandte.

„Bastard!", murmelte er, erneut aufgebracht, während er immer wieder blinzelte, als wäre ihm eine Fliege in die Augen geflogen.

„Was hast du getan?"

Ein nicht weniger wütendes Schnauben von dem Dunklen Lord, der den Spiegel wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Was _ich _getan habe? Ich denke, ich müsste eher fragen, was _du_ getan hast! Und denke gar nicht daran, es noch einmal zu versuchen!"

Stille.

Keine Antwort. Nur weiterhin ein böser Blick von dem Jüngeren. Voldemort knurrte wütend, war jedoch sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht mehr genau in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen.

„Was. Hast. Du. Getan?"

Die Worte hörten sich an, wie einzeln herausgewürgt. Harry legte daraufhin den Kopf leicht schief, wie eine Katze, wenn sie niedlich aussehen möchte, während er süffisant grinste. Die Gesten kontrastierten so stark, dass es selbst der Dunkle Lord beinahe faszinierend fand.

„Du möchtest es nicht wissen", wiederholte er den Satz, den Voldemort bei ihrem letzten Treffen gesagt hatte. Dieser knurrte verärgert, als er erkannte, dass der Jüngere ihn verhöhnen wollte.

„Und wenn doch?"

Erneute Stille, während der Potter ihn betrachtete, er selbst jedoch noch immer sorgsam darauf bedacht war, nicht mehr in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Du möchtest es _wirklich_ wissen?" Der samtige Ton der Stimme brachte Voldemort dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Harry fort.

„Klein-Voldy will also _wirklich _wissen, was mein Geheimnis ist?"

Ein aggressives Hissen entfloh den Lippen des älteren Zauberers, als er sich abrupt hinunterlehnte und auf den Armlehnen des Stuhles, an den Harry noch immer gebunden war, abstützte. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des Grünäugigen entfernt, doch dieser versuchte weder, zurückzuweichen, noch gab er auf.

Obwohl Voldemort ihm so nahe war, dass er den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, wich das Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Du wirst mir gegenüber _Respekt_ zeigen. Ohne mich würdest du noch immer im St. Mungo's verrotten!", zischte der Mann in der Nähe seines Ohrs. Doch noch immer schien der Potter nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Während das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwand, setzte sich ein gelangweilter Ausdruck fest.

„Oh? Tatsächlich?"

Pures Desinteresse spiegelte sich in der Stimme wieder und Voldemort runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es erschien ihm unglaubwürdig, dass dies den Jungen so kalt ließ. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er den Jungen genau, der die Augen abgewandt hatte und durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Dann erkannte er es.

„Weißt du, Potter... Du kannst das Verhalten ablegen, das du dir im St. Mungo's angeeignet hast."

Seine Vermutung entpuppte sich als wahr, denn der Kopf des Jungen schnappte abrupt zu ihm herum.

„Was?" Die Frage kam genauso gleichgültig, wie die zuvor, doch das Weiten der Augen hatte ihn bereits verraten. Voldemort konnte sich ein triumphales Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist vielleicht anders geworden, aber dich lässt das alles ganz und gar nicht so kalt, wie du es vielleicht gerne hättest. Du bist gerne wieder aus dem St. Mungo's draußen. Und dir ist es vielleicht sogar egal, dass ich es war, der dich retten ließ."

Wieder verengten sich die smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Tatsächlich...? Und du bist dir da _sicher_?"

Ein überlegenes Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht war Antwort genug und Harry verzichtete auf weitere Kommentare. Einige Momente lang war es still.

„Also war dieser seltsame Heiler einer von deinen Todessern?", fragte Harry schließlich. Der seltsame gleichgültige Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und stattdessen war Neugierde darin zu erkennen.

Voldemort wollte gerade antworten, als der Grünäugige unerwarteter Weise fortfuhr.

„Nimmst du etwa jeden x-beliebigen Trottel in deine Ränge auf?" Sofort verengte Voldemort seine Augen, während erneut Gereiztheit in den dunkelroten Tiefen aufloderte.

„Dann müsstest aber du ebenfalls einer meiner Anhänger sein", schoss der Dunkle Lord zurück und Harrys Smaragde begannen leicht zu leuchten, als er erkannte, dass Voldemort auf das Wortgefecht einging.

„Du hast versucht, mich zu rekrutieren, erinnerst du dich nicht?", schon wieder der leicht höhnische Ton in der Stimme. „Ich habe Nein gesagt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich schon mit elf geahnt, dass sich dir nur Trottel anschließen."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte Harry die Gefahr und duckte seinen Kopf, so weit es ging, während er noch an den Sessel gebunden war. Nur Momente später zischte ein unschön schimmernder hellblauer Zauber über seine Haare hinweg.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht. Du willst mich doch nicht schon an meinem zweiten Entführungstag umbringen", tadelte der Grünäugige, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Er hatte mittlerweile schon erkannt, dass der Dunkle Lord eher nicht vorhatte, ihn zu töten und dies wollte er ausnutzen.

„Im Moment ziehe ich es in Erwägung, auch wenn ich dich lieber zu einem meiner _‚Trottel'_ machen würde", gab Voldemort zu. Sofort verschloss sich Harrys Miene und der Dunkle Lord erkannte, dass der Junge darüber lieber nicht sprechen wollte. Und obwohl er es in Betracht zog, den Grünäugigen dazu zu bringen, sich unwohl zu fühlen, entschied er sich schließlich doch dagegen.

Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema.

„Was war das jetzt vorher mit deinen Augen? Es war ein völlig fremdes Gefühl...", diese Frage beschäftigte Voldemort, selbst wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Er hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört, was es nur noch interessanter machte. Schließlich... es hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt, wie die Präsenz eines Dementoren, aber gleichzeitig doch ganz anders...

So ungern er es auch zugab, es war... verwirrend.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah er ihn erwartungsvoll an und als Voldemort schließlich ungeduldig wurde, und fragend zurückstarrte, deutete der Jüngere auf seinen – noch immer unbeweglichen – Körper.

„Befrei mich zuerst!", forderte er und zähneknirschend tat Voldemort dies. Schließlich konnte er den Jungen sowieso nicht für alle Zeit an den Stuhl gebunden lassen.

Auch, wenn es eine verführerische Vorstellung war.

Sobald er endlich befreit war, massierte Harry seine Handgelenke, was der Dunkle Lord teils amüsiert, teils genervt wahrnahm.

Schließlich gab er auf.

„Was tust du da überhaupt?! Es war Magie, und die schnürt keine Handgelenke oder irgendwelche anderen Körperteile ab!"

Ein kurzes Grinsen von Harry, ehe er provozierend antwortete.

„Ich weiß. Aber es hat einen gewissen dramatischen Effekt, wenn ich das mache."

Voldemort hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch nie so nahe dran gewesen war, einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen.

Schließlich, als Harry endlich der Meinung war, seine dramatische Einlage sei lang genug gewesen, sah er auf und Voldemort an.

„Es geht wahrscheinlich mit meiner Blutlinie", erklärte er kurz und erntete somit erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords. Interesse blitzte in den roten Augen auf.

„In dem Blut der Potters?", fragte er, während eine gewisse Neugierde in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Wieder ein süffisantes Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen.

„Nein, mit dem der Grangers. _Natürlich_ mit dem der Potters, was glaubst du denn?!"

Ein wütender Blick war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf bekam, ehe die nächste Frage gestellt wurde.

„Und _was_ genau ist dieser Blick jetzt?" Nach einer kurzen Pause noch eine Frage. „Wie hast du entdeckt, dass du das kannst und woher es kommt?"

Dies war das erste Mal, dass Harry sichtlich unsicher wurde, ob er antworten sollte, oder nicht.

Schließlich schien er sich jedoch zu überwinden.

„Ich... ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich alles kann. Bis jetzt waren es nur ähnliche Effekte wie der Kuss eines Dementoren, nur, dass die Leute nicht seelenlos waren... Entdeckt habe ich es, als einer der Heiler versuchen wollte, einen Versuch zu machen, mit dem ich nicht ganz einverstanden war. Ich habe ihm in die Augen gesehen, während ich versuchte, ihm einzureden, es nicht zu tun und plötzlich war er... seltsam."

Er brach einen Moment lang ab, während er leicht teuflisch grinste.

„Der arme Mann...", säuselte er, ehe er sich wieder fing und weitererzählte. „Ich habe von ‚Blutsvermächtnissen' gelesen und ein paar der bekanntesten in Erfahrung gebracht. Eine dieser Gaben war meiner sehr ähnlich und ich habe herausgefunden, dass sich eine Person aus dieser Blutlinie in die Familie der Potters einheiratete, also... Tja."

Einige Minuten lang war es still, während Voldemort das verarbeitete, was Harry Potter ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Natürlich hatte auch er sich selbst schon mit Blutvermächtnissen beschäftigt. Die Fähigkeit, Parsel sprechen zu können, war schließlich auch eine. Doch nie hatte er sich für die Vermächtnisse anderer Familien interessiert.

Dies bereute er nun fast.

Schließlich war es der jüngere Zauberer, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

„Ich will jetzt auch was wissen!", meinte er. „Dieser Heiler... den du geschickt hast... wieso hat er mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass er mich rausholen soll? Ich meine nur, ich wäre jedem gefolgt, der mir einen Weg in die Freiheit geboten hätte. Aber so hat er es nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Wenn er mir alles erklärt hätte..."

„...wären Wächter in die Zelle gekommen und hätten ihn zu den nächsten Auroren gebracht, die ihn dann nach Askaban verfrachtet hätten. Also sinnlos", unterbrach Voldemort ihn, bevor er seine Frage beenden konnte.

Doch die Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf Harrys Gesicht wieder und der Dunkle Lord ließ sich schließlich dazu herab, es ihm zu erklären.

„Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach. Die Heiler stecken dich in einen Raum, der völlig verschlossen aussieht, der auf dich wirkt, als könntest du nicht hinaus, aber auch keiner von draußen hinein schauen. _Aber_ das ist falsch."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, während er zuhörte und Dinge erfuhr, von denen er nicht einmal geahnt hatte.

„Hinter einer der Wände ist so etwas wie ein Bewachungsraum. Die Wand ist von diesem Raum aus durchsichtig, doch du kannst nichts davon erkennen. Es ist, wie... in diesen Muggel-Polizeirevieren, wenn sie jemanden verhören. So können die Heiler alles beobachten, was drinnen passiert. Und der Todesser, der dich raus geholt hat, musste genau die Minuten abwarten, in denen niemand in diesem Raum ist."

„...Aha...", war Harrys einziges Kommentar dazu. Er schien nur langsam die Schwere der Situation zu begreifen.

„Heißt das, sie haben mich den ganzen Tag lang beobachtet, nur ein paar Minuten lang nicht?!", fragte er schließlich geschockt, als es etwas gesackt war. Voldemort nickte.

„Ja, das wollte ich damit sagen", erklärte er nebensächlich, ehe ihm etwas einzufallen schien. Seine Augen verengten sich etwas, während sein Blick Harry durchbohrte, der nicht einmal wusste, was er getan hatte.

„Ich frage mich zwei Dinge... Was hast du gehört, als du damals eingeliefert wurdest und wie konntest du bei deinem Fluchtversuch aus dem St. Mungo's überhaupt aus deinem Zimmer raus kommen? Meinen Quellen nach, sind die Räume mit Magie verschlossen und alle Patienten der geschlossenen Station müssen Handschellen tragen, die die Magie unterdrücken sollen..."

Man konnte beinahe sehen, wie Harry nachdachte, sich die sprichwörtlichen „Rädchen in seinem Kopf" drehten.

Sollte er antworten? Sollte er nicht antworten? Ja? Nein?

Schließlich seufzte er auf und entschied sich, wie es ihm sein Bauch riet. Dafür.

„Ich kann Parsel, so einfach ist das. Und diese Schlange, die in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen treibt hat mich wissen lassen, dass sie zerreißen und zerfetzen will." Ein finsterer Blick.

„Wenn mir jemand zugehört hätte, dann hätte ich das schon längst geklärt, aber _nein_, warum sollte man mir denn auch zuhören."

Voldemort nickte.

„Du kannst also Parsel... Beweise es."

Während Harry leicht die Augen verdrehte, wartete der Dunkle Lord gespannt. Was würde es bedeuten, wenn der Potter tatsächlich der Schlangensprache fähig war? Wie könnte dies möglich sein?

Seine Gedanken wurden nur wenige Sekunden später von einem leichten Zischen unterbrochen.

„_Ist das Beweis genug?"_

Die grünen Augen des Jungen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an, während er ein wenig sprachlos war. Tatsächlich...

Ein kurzes, abgehackt wirkendes Nicken reichte, um die Angriffslustigkeit aus den Smaragden zu vertreiben. Stattdessen erschien fast Zufriedenheit in dem Blick.

Der Dunkle Lord schob die Fragen, wie das nun seine Pläne beeinflussen würde, und was es bedeuten konnte, in den Hinterkopf und wandte sich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Und wie war das mit deiner versuchten Flucht?"

Die Neugierde, die er für so lange Zeit vergraben hatte, kehrte mit einem Mal mit voller Macht zurück. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass er sich so stark für etwas interessiert hatte.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte schon solche seltsamen Handschellen, aber ich konnte trotzdem noch zaubern. Anfangs war es noch sehr schwer und ungewohnt, aber nach einiger Zeit und mit viel Übung ging es dann irgendwann.

Die Zauber auf der Tür waren leicht zu brechen und mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber war es ein Kinderspiel. Nur leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ein Enthüllungszauber auf der Ausgangstür der geschlossenen Station liegt..."

Unglaube spiegelte sich in den roten Augen seines Gegenübers wieder und unwillkürlich musste Harry überlegen, wie oft er diesen Ausdruck mittlerweile schon gesehen hatte.

„Das muss an den Handschellen gelegen haben", meinte Voldemort fest, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Es ist sonst unmöglich, dass... deine Magie trotzdem ausbrechen konnte. Konntest du Parsel, während du die Schellen getragen hast?"

Der Blick, den Harry ihm nun sandte, war einer, der ihn fragte, ob er verrückt war.

„Na klar, wie sollte ich sonst herausgefunden haben, dass ich es kann? Und die Handschellen waren okay. Die Heiler haben es mehrfach prüfen lassen, nachdem ich ihnen fast entkommen bin."

Hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst, wäre er der Meinung gewesen, Voldemort sei verwirrt. Doch wenn es so war, dann überspielte der Mann es perfekt.

„Seltsam...", murmelte er stattdessen nur nachdenklich.

„Was ist _jetzt _schon wieder seltsam? Kann ich denn nie einfach nur ganz normal sein, wie alle anderen Leute auch?"

„Es scheint nicht so. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deine Chance, so zu sein, zerstört, als du die hier", Voldemort tippte auf die Narbe, „von mir gekriegt hast."

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und der Rotäugige entschied sich, das Thema zu lassen.

„Normalerweise sind alle Fähigkeiten, die mit Magie zu tun haben – so auch Parsel – im magischen Kern verschlossen", begann er stattdessen zu erklären und tatsächlich ließ sich Harry ablenken, „und die Handschellen, die du tragen musstest, sind dazu da, eben diesen für eine gewisse Zeit lang zu versiegeln.

Manchmal kommt es durch magische Anomalien zwar vor, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe zwei magische Kerne in sich trägt, was die Magie der Handschellen verwirrt und dadurch schwächen würde. Aber wenn so etwas passiert, dann ist meist keiner der magischen Kerne stark genug, um ihn oder sie wirklich zauberfähig zu machen.

Das heißt, sie haben zwar Magie in sich, aber sie ist nicht stark genug gebündelt, um wirklich nützlich zu sein."

„Aber ich kann doch zaubern! Ziemlich gut sogar!", warf Harry ein und Voldemort nickte. Das hatte er mittlerweile schon bemerkt. Und das sagte er dem Schwarzhaarigen auch, der daraufhin spitzbübisch grinste, was jedoch ignoriert wurde.

„Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie es möglich sein könnte, wäre, wenn..."

Plötzlich brach er ab, was einen überraschten Blick des anderen zur Folge hatte.

War es möglich, dass der Junge...?

Forschend sah er in die verwundert dreinblickenden, grünen Augen, völlig vergessend, was zuvor geschehen war, als er in die Seelenspiegel geblickt hatte.

Konnte es sein, dass damals doch mehr passiert war, als er bis jetzt wusste?

Das würde erklären, weshalb er es nicht ausgehalten hatte, zu wissen, dass der Potter im Hochsicherheitstrakt war... und einiges Anderes würde einen Sinn ergeben, wenn es wahr war.

Doch...

„Ich muss etwas nachlesen...", murmelte er, ehe er das Zimmer verließ, einen verwirrten Harry Potter zurücklassend.

* * *

Woo. Nächstes Kapitel. Hab ich die Reviews beantwortet? Nein? Uh... Sorry. Wenn nicht, dann werd ich das bei denen vom nächsten Kapitel machen... Oder bei dem danach... oder so...

Wie auch immer, danke jedenfalls. :)


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Eilig, beinahe schon hektisch schritt Voldemort mit hinter sich herwehendem Umhang durch die Reihen seiner hauseigenen Bibliothek, während er die verschiedenfarbigen Buchrücken mit den Augen absuchte.

Er brauchte etwas Bestimmtes... Und er hoffte, dass er eine Antwort finden würde, die zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfiel.

Ein dünnes, schwarzes Buch fiel ihm ins Auge. Jenes, welches er gesucht hatte. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern, fast nur mit den Fingerspitzen holte er die dünne Schrift aus dem Regal, um auch ja das empfindliche, dünne Leder, mit dem sie gebunden war, nicht zu ruinieren.

Es war ein seltenes Buch, die Zeilen noch mit der Hand geschrieben und die Seiten ausgeblichen.

Niemand außer ihm hatte sie seit längerer Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen.

Seit sehr langer Zeit, wenn er es sich recht überlegte.

Leise knisterte das alte Pergament, aus dem die einzelnen Buchseiten waren, während er blätterte und immer wieder kurz seine Augen über die eng beschriebenen Zeilen schweifen ließ, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen, das für ihn und seine Situation von Bedeutung sein könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Was kein Wunder war. Er hatte dieses Buch schon unzählige Male in den Händen gehalten und etwas darin nachgelesen.

Deshalb wusste er auch schon, was ihn erwarten würde. Dennoch hoffte er, dass er sich irrte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte, falsch zu liegen. Dass ihn sein Gedächtnis täuschte.

_Von Dorian dem Dunklen wird gesagt, dass er einen Horkrux aus seiner Frau gemacht haben soll. Bis heute wurde dies nie bewiesen._

_Doch von den Unsäglichen wurde nach einer Studie bestätigt, dass es theoretisch durchaus möglich wäre, einem Menschen ein Seelenteil einzusetzen. Da dies jedoch gegen die prinzipiellen ethnischen Grundsätze verstößt und das Ministerium nicht wollte, dass jemand auf falsche Gedanken kommt, wurde später diese Aussage revidiert und aus fast allen Büchern und Aufzeichnungen gestrichen._

_Dennoch war der Autor dieses Buches fähig, die Ergebnisse der Tests zusammenzutragen und..._

Geschockte rote Augen starrten auf die fein geschriebenen Wörter. Verdammt... Tatsächlich...

Einen Seufzer, ähnlich einem frustrierter Stöhnen, ausstoßend, ließ er sich in einen der vielen herumstehenden und gepolsterten Sessel fallen, lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Was hatte er da bloß angestellt?

Wie hatte er Harry Potter zu einem Horkrux machen können?!

Dies brachte einen völlig unbekannten Faktor ins Spiel...

Aber es erklärte auch so Einiges...

„Was ist denn?", kam eine neugierige Stimme von der Tür her. Schnell erhob sich Voldemort und drehte sich um, nur um Harry Potter dort stehen zu sehen. Innerlich verfluchte er seine vorherige Eile, in der er vergessen hatte, dem Jungen zu sagen, dass er in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollte. Nicht, dass er wirklich daran glaubte, dass er gehorcht hätte.

Das hatte er nun davon.

„Was hast du gefunden?" Der Schwarzhaarige kam näher und wollte offensichtlich sehen, was er entdeckt hatte, doch Voldemort war schneller und klappte das Buch zu.

Sofort reagierte er ablehnend.

„Nichts, was für dich von Bedeutung wäre."

Doch dieser Satz brachte Harry nicht etwa dazu, sich nun nicht mehr für die Entdeckung zu interessieren, die der Dunkle Lord gemacht hatte.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er verengte die Augen und starrte misstrauisch zu ihm hinüber.

„Du lügst mich doch nicht etwa an?", fragte er süßlich und versuchte, Voldemort in die Augen zu sehen, der dem Blick jedoch immer wieder auswich, genau im Sinn habend, was vor wenigen Minuten noch passiert war.

Dies bemerkte Harry natürlich und konnte sich ein leicht höhnisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ach was... hast du etwa Angst vor meinem Blutsvermächtnis?", fragte er erneut zuckersüß, woraufhin Voldemort aufzischte und ihn wütend anblickte.

„Harry Potter, du überschätzt dich.", stellte er fest und wenn sich der Grünäugige nicht zu sehr täuschte, dann konnte er den Zorn in der Stimme hören, was nur dazu beitrug, ihn weiter zu amüsieren.

Trotzdem hob er abwehrend und kapitulierend die Hände, während sein Gesicht einen unschuldigen Ausdruck zur Schau stellte.

„Hey. Hey. Nicht gleich ausfallend werden. War doch nur ein Scherz!"

Einen Momente lang wurde er noch scharf betrachtet, ehe sich der rote Blick schließlich von ihm abwandte.

Eine kurze Pause.

„Ich hätte trotzdem gerne eine Antwort, weißt du?", meinte Harry schließlich mit einer so fröhlichen Stimmlage, dass man hätte denken können, es wäre ihm nicht ernst.

Wenn das unnachgiebige Glänzen seiner Augen nicht gewesen wäre.

„Ich weiß _genau_, dass du etwas gefunden hast, also _versuch_ gar nicht erst, mich anzulügen."

Zwar verlor die Drohung ihre Wirkung, da der andere um knapp einen halben Kopf größer war als Harry, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte war nicht zu überhören.

Natürlich wäre dann noch immer die Frage geblieben, was der Potter einem Dunklen Lord, der ihm jahrelange Übung voraus hatte, hätte antun können, doch dies wurde im Moment ignoriert.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte nur einen Moment lang über Voldemorts Gesicht und der Grünäugige blinzelte verwundert. War das gerade Unsicherheit gewesen?!

Einige Augenblicke lang beobachtete er den Älteren, ehe er es schließlich als Einbildung abtat.

Wer würde auch schon denken, dass der mächtigste Dunkle Lord der Geschichte an etwas zweifeln könnte?

»Als ob...«, dachte er sarkastisch, ehe er den Mann wieder mit Blicken taxierte. Er hatte es schließlich schon oft mitbekommen, dass dieser für die meisten Leute unangenehm war.

Doch der Dunkle Lord ließ sich viel Zeit und ihm war nichts anzumerken.

„Du bist ein Horkrux."

Stille. Ein blanker Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. Sanft tickte eine Uhr, während die Sekunden vergingen, ohne, dass ein anderes Geräusch im Zimmer zu hören war.

„Ein was?", fragte er schließlich, das Schweigen unterbrechend, und eindeutig ehrliche Unwissenheit war auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Voldemort seufzte. Er würde das also auch noch erklären müssen.

„Ein Horkrux", meinte er noch einmal langsam, „Du hast einen Seelenteil von mir in deinem Körper."

Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn groß an.

„Was? So etwas geht?!", war seine erste Reaktion. Voldemort konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, das geht", antwortete er nur bestätigend.

Noch immer war Harry verwirrt, was man auch gut sehen konnte.

„Und wie bin ich zu so einem... Ding geworden? Ist es schlimm? Wie bist du drauf gekommen? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, was im St. Mungo's passiert ist?"

Die natürliche Neugierde des Grünäugigen trat wieder an die Oberfläche und eine Frage nach der anderen kam, bis es Voldemort dann zu viel wurde.

Abwehrend hob er die Hände und Harry verstummte zögerlich, wenn auch sichtbar widerwillig.

Erneut eine kurze Pause, in der der Potter unruhig mit seinen Fingern spielte und Voldemort zu überlegen schien, was er erzählen konnte und was nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen entschied er sich schließlich. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er dem Jungen etwas Wichtiges verschwieg. Er wollte ihn ja schließlich nicht wieder zurück in die Hände Dumbledores treiben.

„Es muss passiert sein, als ich meinem Körper entrissen wurde, vor knapp fünfzehn Jahren. Nachdem der Todesfluch zurückgeschleudert worden war, hat sich wohl noch ein Teil meiner Seele dort befunden und dann in der einzigen lebendigen Person in der Nähe eingenistet – in dir."

Absichtlich verschwieg er, dass er schon damals vorgehabt hatte, einen Horkrux zu machen und die nötigen Vorbereitungen bereits getroffen hatte. Der Tod des jungen Potters als die Tat, die seine Seele spalten sollte, damit er dieses abgespaltene Teil dann in einem Objekt einzusperren. Stattdessen hatte er die Eltern des Jungen getötet und das Seelenteil dann in Harry transferiert. Das hatte alles ausgelöst.

Doch Harry wusste unmöglich genug über solche Dinge, um dieses kleine fehlende Detail zu bemerkten. Er wusste nicht, dass man einen Mord begehen musste, um die Seele zu spalten.

Wer wusste schon, wie der Junge reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, wie kaltblütig er damals alles geplant hatte?

„Nein, es ist nichts wirklich Schlimmes. Ich bin darauf gekommen, weil es dadurch möglich wäre, trotz solcher Handschellen, wie sie im St. Mungo's üblich sind, zu zaubern."

Erneut ein fragender Blick und Voldemort erkannte allmählich, dass Harry von theoretischer Magie scheinbar nicht sehr viel Ahnung zu haben schien. Also versuchte er, es zu erklären.

„Dadurch, dass du ein Horkrux bist, hast einen zweiten – natürlich kleineren – Magiekern in dir, wodurch du zum Beispiel fähig bist, Parsel zu sprechen. Da der Zauber der Handschellen automatisch versucht, sich über den gesamten Magiekern zu legen, hat er versucht, auch diesen zweiten einzufassen. Doch dafür sind die Schutzzauber der Handschellen nicht konzipiert und dementsprechend auch zu schwach.

So hat sich die Konsistenz des Zaubers sozusagen verdünnt, um alles zu verschließen. Dadurch war er jedoch wieder zu dünn und deine Magie konnte hindurch dringen. Verstehst du?"

Harry blickte ihn an, während sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. Voldemort seufzte ungeduldig, als er das sah.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Stell es dir wie einen... gummiartigen Plastiksack vor, in den Dinge gepackt werden sollen." Harry tat das, auch, wenn er den Vergleich seltsam fand.

„Normalerweise ist der Magiekern – also der Inhalt – kompakt und leicht zu umschließen. Doch wenn zu viele Dinge in den Sack gepackt werden, dehnt er sich, wird dünner und reißt irgendwann. Das heißt übertragen, dass, wenn mehr als ein Magiekern umschlossen werden soll, sich der Zauber verdünnt, bis er irgendwann bricht.

Hast du es jetzt verstanden?"

Langsam nickte Harry. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch immer darüber nachdachte, doch Voldemort beließ es dabei.

Solange er es nicht noch einmal erklären musste...

„Hast du mich deshalb aus dem St. Mungo's geholt? Weil ich einen deiner Seelenteile in mir habe?"

Voldemort entging der leicht enttäuschte Ton nicht, und er war überrascht. Warum sollte es den Jungen interessieren, weshalb er ihn gerettet hatte?

Er schob diesen Gedanken in den Hinterkopf, vielleicht würde er sich später damit beschäftigen.

Stattdessen erkannte er, dass die Vermutung des Grünäugigen vielleicht gar nicht so falsch war. Zwar hatte er es noch nicht gewusst, dass Harry Potter ein Horkrux war, als er die Pläne geschmiedet hatte, doch sein Unterbewusstsein konnte sehr wohl eine Ahnung davon gehabt haben.

Schließlich zog es die Horkruxe zusammen, und da er und Har-Potter diese Verbindung hatten, war dies stärker gewesen, als sonst.

Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf und sofort erkannte er, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Erleichtert seufzte der Grünäugige aus und die Schultern sanken etwas, als die Anspannung von ihm wich.

Er verfluchte die Verbindung dafür, dass er die Gefühle des Jungen ebenfalls empfinden konnte. Aber wenigstens erklärte es, weshalb er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen so viel Geduld hatte, die ihm normalerweise fehlte.

„Wieso schmerzt meine Narbe nicht?"

Dies kam plötzlich, aber Harry konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Nun, da er endlich wieder welche stellen konnte und auch Antworten bekam, kehrte seine Wissbegierde mit voller Wucht zurück.

Ein interessierter Blick kreuzte den seinen, als sich die roten Augen wieder auf ihn richteten.

„Sie schmerzt nicht mehr?"

Ein Kopfschütteln, während Voldemort ihn betrachtete, als sei er ein interessantes Studienobjekt.

„Hast du Okklumentik gelernt, während du im St. Mungo's warst?"

„Okklu-was?", war Harrys nicht ganz so elegante Antwort darauf und der Rotäugige schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Anders ausgedrückt: Hast du gelernt, deinen Geist gegen fremdes Eindringen zu schützen?", fragte er noch einmal. Tatsächlich schien Harry erst jetzt zu verstehen, was der Mann meinte.

„Ach _das_. Ja, ich denke, ich habe einmal ein Buch darüber gelesen und es versucht zu erlernen. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, also habe ich mir eine Beschäftigung gesucht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Okklumentik genannt wird und ich dachte, es hätte nicht funktioniert, weil nichts passiert ist...", erklärte Harry nachdenklich und Voldemort schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf.

„Doch, doch. Es hat funktioniert. Das ist nämlich der Grund, weshalb deine Narbe nun nicht mehr schmerzt."

Große, überraschte grüne Augen blickten ihn verwundert an.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

Allmählich wunderte Voldemort sich doch, wie viele Fragen er wohl noch beantworten würde müssen. Andererseits war es auch einmal eine angenehme Abwechslung mit jemandem sprechen zu können, ohne dass dieser ihm immer Recht gab oder ohne Unterbrechung stotterte.

„Der Horkrux in dir wollte sich mit mir vereinigen, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst, deshalb hat es dir so weh getan, als du in deinem ersten Jahr in meiner Gegenwart warst. Jetzt kannst du jedoch Okklumentik und dadurch verhinderst du, dass der Seelenteil in dir erkennt, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin, wodurch er auch nicht versuchen kann, sich mit mir zu vereinigen."

Harry brauchte einige Momente, ehe er schließlich verstehend nickte.

Wieder blieb es eine kurze Zeit lang still, während beide Zauberer ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

Schließlich war es jedoch Voldemort, der die Stille durchbrach, als ihm eine Frage in den Sinn kam, die ihn brennend interessierte.

„Was hast du nun vor? Wie stehst du zu diesem Krieg?"

Es beschäftige ihn bereits, seit der Todesser mit dem Jungen aus dem St. Mungo's zurückgekehrt war und bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Antwort darauf bekommen.

Interessiert sah er, dass sich die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers leicht verdunkelten, während sich ein fast schmerzlicher Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht breit machte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du willst vermutlich, dass ich dir beitrete... Doch ich möchte eigentlich gar nichts mehr mit diesem Krieg zu tun haben."

Dies erstaunte Voldemort ein wenig. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so oft von einer einzigen Person überrascht worden war, wie an diesem Tag und es war etwas beunruhigend.

Doch diese Antwort hatte er einfach nicht erwartet.

„Und was ist mit deinen _‚Freunden'_ und Dumbledore?", fragte der Dunkle Lord verständnislos. Er selbst hätte Rache gewollt, gewaltsam und tödlich...

Doch der Junge ihm gegenüber war scheinbar ganz und gar nicht wie er, was der Rotäugige seltsam erfrischend und fesselnd fand.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nur noch meine Ruhe...", erklärte Harry leise, sodass Voldemort fast Probleme damit hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Meine Freunde können mir gestohlen bleiben und der Krieg hat mich noch nie wirklich interessiert. Ich will einfach nur ein normales Leben haben. Nicht die Galionsfigur für irgendeine Seite sein, sei es nun deine oder die Dumbledores.

Mir kann es eigentlich egal sein, was passiert. Ich stehe vor dem Nichts, weshalb sollte ich noch daran interessiert sein, ob dieses nun hell oder dunkel ist?"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in Voldemorts Kopf drehten, als er einen Plan ausarbeitete.

Bereits nach wenigen Momenten schien er bereits eine Idee zu haben.

„Wahrscheinlich weißt du genau wie ich, dass du nicht einfach so verschwinden kannst. Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?

Du bleibst hier, also in diesem Manor, dafür kannst du neutral bleiben. Du musst weder an irgendeinem Todessertreffen teilnehmen - du darfst natürlich, wenn du willst - noch musst du irgendwann kämpfen.

Beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich meine Anhänger zu mir hole, werde ich ihnen sagen, dass sie dich weder anfassen, noch dir ein Haar krümmen dürfen."

Voldemort streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um den Grünäugigen einschlagen zu lassen, während er ihm jedoch noch Zeit zum Nachdenken ließ.

Zweifel spiegelte sich auf Harrys Gesicht wider, als er das Angebot in Erwägung zog. Es war ein guter Vorschlag, und wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, halbwegs neutral zu bleiben in diesem Krieg, der für ihn keinen Sinn machte.

Hadernd betrachtete er die von Voldemort dargebotene Hand. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot... aber gab es einen Haken?

Er konnte keinen sehen... doch das wollte nichts heißen... Was wusste er denn noch von der Welt, jetzt, nach etwas mehr als vier Jahren?

Doch er wollte einmal egoistisch sein... Er wollte tun, was er für sich selbst am besten hielt...

Aber damit würde er vielleicht wer weiß was anrichten... vielleicht würde er Menschen somit zum Tode verurteilen...

Andererseits... Er war ihnen auch egal gewesen, als sie ihn ins St. Mungo's gesteckt hatten, also waren sie selbst schuld.

Kurz entschlossen lehnte sich Harry nach vor und schlug ein.

Ein triumphales Glänzen spiegelte sich in den roten Augen des Dunklen Lords wieder, doch Harry machte sich keine Sorgen darüber. Ihn ging der Krieg nichts an und er tat das, was für ihn im Moment am Besten war.

»Sie sind selbst schuld«, dachte er sich.

Und sie waren es tatsächlich.

* * *

Blah.

(XD Danke für die Kommis. -gestresst-)


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

_°Drei Wochen später - Eine Woche nach Anfang der Sommerferien°_

„Ich befürchte, wir werden herausfinden müssen, wo sich Harry befindet."

Dieser einzelne, in den Raum geworfene Satz brachte alle Ordensmitglieder dazu, die momentanen Tätigkeiten zu unterbrechen und Dumbledore anzusehen.

„Und wie willst du das tun? Wir wissen nur, dass er entführt wurde, nicht aber von wem oder wo er nun ist. Alles, was wir tun können, ist Vermutungen anstellen. Wir können nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn hat", warf Kingsley ein, woraufhin eine wilde Diskussion ausbrach, die Dumbledore erst nach einiger Zeit zum Verstummen bringen konnte.

„Tatsächlich wissen wir, wer Potter entführt hat, und wo er nun ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat es uns gesagt, dass der Junge sich in seinem Gewahrsam befindet und dass jeder, der ihm Schmerzen zufügt, bestraft werden wird", erklärte Snape in seiner üblichen mürrischen Art und absolute Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Man hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob überhaupt noch alle atmeten.

Es war eine Ausnahme, dass niemand den Spion als Todesser beschimpfte, doch nun war eine solche. Sie alle gingen davon aus, dass Voldemort Harry Potter selbst foltern wollte und nicht von jemandem ins Handwerk gepfuscht bekommen wollte.

Keiner von ihnen war auch nur nahe an der Wahrheit.

Einige Sekunden lang sagte absolut niemand etwas, alle blickten erwartungsvoll den Schulleiter von Hogwarts an, gespannt auf das, was dieser ihnen nun erzählen würde.

„Voldemort hat Harry und wir wissen, wo sich das Manor befindet, indem er ihn gefangen hält. Allerdings haben wir ein Problem... der Eingang zu den Kerkern, in denen sich Harry wohl aufhält, befindet sich hinter Voldemort so genanntem ‚Thronsaal'. Es wird gefährlich und wir müssten auf alles gefasst sein. Am besten wäre es, wenn sich etwa fünfzehn Leute melden würden... Mehr würden nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen." ¹

Unsicher sahen sich die Ordensmitglieder an. Niemand von ihnen hatte das Verlangen, frühzeitig zu sterben, doch sie alle wollten, dass Harry Potter zurückkehrte. Denn in jedem Einzelnen hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl festgesetzt, seit der Junge aus dem St. Mungo's entführt worden war.

Ehe sich jemand melden konnte, wurde schwungvoll die Tür aufgeworfen, sodass sie gegen die Wand krachte und Hermine und Ron platzten in den Raum. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war leicht gerötet, das des Weasleys sehr blass, während von einer seiner Hände eine Schnur mit einem... Ohr?! hing.

„Wir wollen mit!", erklärte die Braunhaarige entschlossen, und während ihr Freund wesentlich unsicherer wirkte, nickte er zu ihren Worten.

Sofort wollten einige Leute protestieren, doch Hermine blickte diese bitterböse an.

„Ich werde im September achtzehn! Ich bin schon lange volljährig und kann für mich selbst entscheiden. Und Ron ist ebenfalls schon siebzehn. Wir wollen nicht nur sinnlos zusehen müssen, wie ihr Harry aus _seinen _Händen holt."

Aus ihrer Stimme sprach der verzweifelte Wunsch, etwas zu tun, um ihrem früheren Freund zu helfen und niemand wusste, was dagegen zu sagen war. Niemand wollte schließlich die Chance zerstören, dass Ron und Hermine ihr schlechtes Gewissen heilen konnten, andererseits wollten sie sie auch nicht in den Tod schicken.

Betretene Stille herrschte, während Dumbledores Augen funkelten.

Wenn die beiden mit gingen... vielleicht würde es das schlimmste ausmerzen können, wenn Harry schon in Erwägung gezogen hatte, die Seite zu wechseln. Vielleicht würden sie den Jungen wieder an ihre Seite heften können.

„Ich fürchte, ihr habt Recht", meinte er und zahlreiche ungläubige Blicke trafen ihn daraufhin, während Molly leise zu schluchzen begann.

Sie ahnte das Schlimmste, doch sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht verlieren...

Nach einigen Minuten der betretenen Stille erhob sich Moody von seinem Stuhl, das magische Auge wild umherkreisend, Lippen fest zusammengepresst und das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse verzogen.

„Dann werde ich euch begleiten. Ich kann doch diese beiden Kinder nicht allein gehen lassen", meinte er und damit schien der Anfang gemacht.

Bill bot sich an, seinem Bruder zur Seite zu stehen, Charlie schloss sich ihm ohne zu zögern an.

Nach und nach meldeten sich immer mehr Leute und schlussendlich waren es tatsächlich fünfzehn Freiwillige.

Dumbledore schien zufrieden zu sein.

„Severus wird euch erklären, wohin ihr gehen müsst und was die beste Taktik für Harrys Rettung wäre."

Ein abgehacktes Nicken des Snapes und der Freiwilligen.

Wie wenig sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch davon wussten, dass dieser „Ausbruch" ganz und gar nicht nach Plan gehen würde und sie eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben würden...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry sah auf, als er ein kurzes Klopfen hörte. Voldemort stand in der Tür und sah ihm beim Lesen zu.

„Hm?", fragte der Grünäugige und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Der Dunkle Lord trat ins Zimmer und linste Harry über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was er las.

„‚_Die Geschichte der Dunklen Künste'_? Du bist dir wirklich vollkommen sicher, dass du keine Seite wählen möchtest?", fragte er amüsiert. Harry schien leicht verlegen zu sein.

„Naja... ich weiß nicht...", begann er, brach dann jedoch ab. Er war scheinbar noch immer unsicher. Voldemort entschied, dass er diese Chance nutzen könnte und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Gang.

„Ich hatte vor, einige Todesser zu rufen... Vielleicht möchtest du mitkommen? Wie du weißt, steht das Angebot - auch wenn du es bis jetzt noch nicht angenommen hast - noch immer", erklärte er ruhig.

Der Grünäugige musste sich einen sichtbaren Ruck geben, ehe er aufstand, die Stelle im Buch markierte, an der er aufgehört hatte, zu lesen und es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch legte.

„Okay. Aber nur mal zusehen. Das heißt keinesfalls, dass ich mich jetzt entschieden habe. Ich wollte schließlich neutral bleiben und habe es noch nicht aufgegeben", meinte er ermahnend und Voldemort warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick von der Seite zu.

„Wie du meinst. Wir werden sehen."

Sobald die ersten Todesser ankamen, wurde er angestarrt.

Schnell hatte Harry entschieden, dass es nervig war und sich angewöhnt, die Starrenden solange böse anzusehen, bis diese den Kopf wegdrehten.

Da es etwas dauerte, bis alle gerufenen Anhänger angekommen waren, machte er ein Spiel daraus: Wie viele Todesser bringe ich dazu, klein beizugeben.

Er fand es sehr amüsant, dass keine der Personen seinen Blick länger als eine halbe Minute aushielt.

Nach einer Weile versuchte er, Snape zu erspähen. Vielleicht wäre dieser eine Herausforderung...

Nachdem er die meisten Leute genau betrachtet hatte, war er jedoch verwundert.

„_Hast du Snape gar nicht gerufen?"_, zischelte er Voldemort zu. Dieser blickte Harry überrascht an. Natürlich hätte niemand sonst die Verwunderung erkennen können, wenn ihn jemand beobachtet hätte.

„_Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich vertraue ihm nicht mehr genug. Er ist Dumbledore zu nahe, um nicht von ihm manipuliert zu werden. Aber wieso weißt du, dass er nicht unter diesen Leuten ist? Sie sehen doch alle beinahe gleich aus..."_

Leicht zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, während die Rädchen in seinem Kopf sich drehten.

„_Keiner hier hält meinem Blick länger als eine halbe Minute stand. Wenn Snape unter ihnen gewesen wäre, wäre ich schwer enttäuscht von seiner Widerstandsfähigkeit meinen Augen gegenüber gewesen."_

Voldemort begann zischelnd zu lachen, was jedoch gar kein so lustiger Ton war, sondern sich eher so anhörte, als würde er fluchen.

Dies war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb sich alle Augen ängstlich auf den Dunklen Lord richteten.

Der war schon wieder überraschend gefasst, dafür, dass er erst Sekunden zuvor gelacht hatte.

Stattdessen grinste er kühl.

„Wie ihr bestimmt alle schon bemerkt habt, befindet sich heute Harry Potter unter uns."

Die Köpfe der wenigen Leute, die ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatten, schnappten herum.

Das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht wurde eisig.

„Ihr werdet ihn mit Respekt behandeln. Er steht unter meinem Schutz und nicht deshalb, weil ich ihn – wie einige von euch wohl denken mögen – selbst foltern möchte."

Unsicher blickten sich die Todesser an und Harry konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„_Solche..."_, begann er leise, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als einer der Todesser laut sprach – scheinbar ohne zu überlegen.

‚...Idioten' hatte er sagen wollen, und er fand es sofort wieder bestätigt, als er hörte, was der Zauberer zu sagen hatte.

„Habt Ihr einen Partner gefunden, Mylord?"

„_Ich habe dir ja schon einige Male gesagt, dass sie Idioten sind"_, erinnerte Harry, ein bisschen seiner Schadenfreude in den Ton einfließen lassend, als er das genervte Zucken von Voldemorts Augenbraue sah.

Der Grünäugige entschied sich, einzugreifen, ehe er zusehen musste, wie der Mann ge_crucio_t wurde.

„Eigentlich hat mich Voldemort" – kollektives Zusammenzucken, das ihn unglaublich amüsierte – „aus dem St. Mungo's holen lassen. Offiziell bin ich neutral und unabhängig. Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde, nicht wahr?"

Der letzte Satz war derart süßlich gesagt, dass es schon wieder drohend wirkte. Sofort schüttelte der Todesser mit dem Kopf.

„N-nein... N-natürlich nicht."

Ein zufriedenes, wenn auch eindeutig nicht nettes Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit, während er bestätigend nickte.

Der Dunkle Lord konnte sich ein kaltes Glucksen nicht verkneifen.

Harry saß auf einer der Armlehnen von Voldemorts ‚Thron', während dieser einen Todesser zurechtwies, weil er wieder einmal irgendetwas verbockt hatte. Der Grünäugige spielte gelangweilt mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe und hörte nebenbei dem unverständlichen Gestotter des Mannes zu.

Als jedoch plötzlich der Ton einer Warnsirene zu hören war, sah er alarmiert auf. Sein Blick traf den Voldemorts und innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie einen Plan.

„Macht euch unsichtbar! Alle! Mit dem stärksten Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den ihr kennt und am besten auch noch mit einem Verschleierungszauber dazu. Stellt euch neben die Torflügel. Greift sie an, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten! Aber kein Töten, wenn es auch anders geht! Ich will Informationen aus ihnen rauskriegen!", befahl der Dunkle Lord harsch und innerhalb weniger Momente sah es so aus, als wären nur Harry und Voldemort im Raum.

„_Bist du schon bereit dafür? Du wolltest doch eigentlich nichts mehr mit dem Krieg zu tun haben…"_, fragte der Rotäugige in Parsel. Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, das jedoch eher als Grimasse herauskam.

„_Nicht wirklich. Aber es wird schon gehen, wenn…"_

Er konnte nicht fertig sprechen, als schon die großen Eingangstüren aufgeworfen wurden und in rote Umhänge gekleidete Leute hereinkamen. Auf dem Rücken hatten sie alle einen Phönix abgebildet.

„Wenn ich die Leute nicht kenne", hatte Harry sagen wollen, doch dies war überflüssig. Denn einige Eindringlinge waren ihm tatsächlich bekannt.

Überraschenderweise war Charlie dabei und Bill, die er beide kannte, weil sie einmal bei einem Krankenhausbesuch dabei gewesen waren. Ron und Hermine folgten. Sonst waren noch ein Mann mit braun-gräulichen Haaren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, eine Frau einem pinkfarbenen Kurzhaarschnitt (die waren garantiert gefärbt), ein Mann mit Holzbein und einem seltsam rotierenden Auge und sonst noch einige Leute, die aber nicht sehr nennenswürdig waren.

Als die Zauberer und Hexen Harry erkannten, blieben sie alle stocksteif stehen und waren überrascht. Selbst das rotierende Auge des seltsamen Mannes war auf ihn gerichtet und unterließ, die Umgebung zu betrachten. So hatte der Grünäugige genug Zeit, um sich etwas Überblick zu verschaffen.

Es waren etwa fünfzehn Leute, was ihn ein wenig überraschte. Glaubte Dumbledore etwa, es gäbe so wenig Todesser, dass diese kleine Gruppe auch nur eine _Chance_ hätte?

Oder hatte er sie nur geschickt, um auszukundschaften?

„Harry?!", unterbrach Hermines Stimme seine Gedanken und als sei das das Startzeichen gewesen, schossen von hinten eine Reihe Zauber auf die Gruppe zu.

Die paar Leute, die nicht sofort regungslos am Boden lagen, fielen in den nächsten fünf Minuten.

Während des ganzen, wenn auch kurzen Kampfes ging es Harry nicht aus dem Kopf, wie seine Freunde ihn angesehen hatten. Als hätte er sie verraten…

„_Ich will dann noch mit Ron und Hermine reden…"_, murmelte er Voldemort zu, der direkt neben ihm stand und die nun gefangenen Eindringlinge betrachtete.

Dieser nickte kurz und befahl den Todessern, alle Personen bis auf den Weasley und die Granger in die Kerker zu bringen. Denen, die nichts zu tun hatte, erklärte er, sie könnten bereits nach Hause gehen.

Er würde sie ein anderes Mal rufen.

Sobald die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und nur noch Hermine, Ron, Harry und Voldemort übrig waren, hob der Grünäugige den Zauber auf, der die beiden vom Reden abhielt.

Bevor er auch nur ein einziges Wort sagen konnte, wurde er auch schon von Ron unterbrochen.

„Mann, wie kannst du nur!", durchbrach er zornig die Stille und Harry zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, als er die Verachtung in der Stimme hörte. „Wie kannst du ihm helfen! Verräter! Und wir dachten, du wärst unser Freund! Wir haben uns _Sorgen_ gemacht! Und was tust du?! Du rennst zu unserem größten Feind und schließt dich ihm an!"

Harry sah zu Hermine und sah, dass auch in ihren Augen der Verrat schwamm.

„Wie konntest du nur, Harry…", war das einzige, was sie sagte, doch es war genug.

Er hatte genug gehört. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass sie ihre Meinung von ihm nicht ändern würden.

Dass sie zu sehr der weißen Seite angehörten, als zu versuchen, ihn zu verstehen. Er würde es nicht verkraften, sie jetzt überzeugen zu wollen, ohne, dass sie ihm Glauben schenken würden.

„_Raus"_, war das Einzige, was Harry sagte. Nur Momente später kam ein Todesser herein und nahm Ron und Hermine mit.

Während der Rotschopf ihn ignorierte, warf Hermine ihm noch einen schmerzlichen Blick zu, dem er nicht standhalten konnte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nichts wusste Harry davon, dass Hermine von der Schuld zerfressen wurde, dass sie bei seinem Anblick nur schmerzliche Erinnerungen wieder und wieder erlebt hatte. Als sie ihn vor sich stehen gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich gefühlt, als hätte man ihr ihren Fehler vor Augen geführt.

Und kaum waren Hermine und Ron im Kerker, brach die Hexe zusammen.

„Ich wusste es, Ron. Ich wusste, dass er es tun würde. Es ist unsere Schuld, wir haben ihn verraten."

Hilflos sah der Rothaarige sich um. Auch die anderen blickten in die Leere und sahen geschockt aus.

Am Schlimmsten sah Remus aus, der eine eigene Zelle hatte. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich blass und er wirkte älter als jemals zuvor. Die Augen waren seltsam leer und er murmelte Dinge vor sich hin, die für seine Ohren unverständlich waren.

Ron machte sich Sorgen um den Mann, selbst wenn auch alle Anderen nicht viel besser aussahen.

Ein lautes Schluchzen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch seine Freundin nicht in der besten psychischen Verfassung war.

Er seufzte, während er sie sanft umarmte.

„Harrys oder unsere Schuld...", murmelte er in den Kerker hinein, doch natürlich kam keine Antwort.

Er wusste nichts davon, dass sich mehrere Leute, die ebenfalls in den Zellen saßen, dieselbe Frage stellten.

„Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen...", war eine bittere Stimme zu hören, von der Ron glaubte, dass sie zu Moody gehörte, doch er war sich nicht sicher.

Er stimmte ihm innerlich zu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Selbst jetzt, da sie aus dem Raum verschwunden waren, konnte Harry noch die Blicke von Hermine und Ron vor sich sehen.

Er hatte in dem Glauben leben können, dass er ihnen egal war und dass sie ihn vergessen hatten.

Aber _Hass _oder _Verachtung_? Dass ihn seine beiden ehemals besten und vor allem _einzigen_ Freunde _hassten_ oder als _Verräter_ ansahen, war ein harter Schlag.

Es ließ ihn atemlos und taub werden.

Irgendwie hatte er doch immer gehofft, Ron und Hermine würden verstehen und ihn nicht verurteilen. Doch so...

„Ich bin allein.", murmelte er hilflos. „Sie hassen mich. Sie wollen mich nicht mehr sehen. Ich bin ganz allein…"

Er hatte keine Freunde, keine Familie…

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn legten und endlich begann er zu schluchzen.

„Du bist _nicht_ allein...", hörte er leise, doch es half nicht viel. Er war am Fallen, nichts konnte ihn in diesem Moment aufhalten. Seine Trauer schien ihn plötzlich zu umgarnen, nicht mehr loszulassen. Sie zog ihn in die Tiefe, schien ihn mit schwarzen, schleimigen Armen, die ihn umfassten, langsam zu ersticken. Es wurde dunkler und er meinte, kein Licht mehr zu sehen, spürte, wie er immer und immer weiter absank, glaubte nicht mehr an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Schluchzer um Schluchzer entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Er weinte, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte, bis er zu müde war, um noch zu wissen, in wessen Armen er sich befand.

Durch seinen vernebelten Geist bekam er nur wie von weit her mit, dass er zu seinem Zimmer geführt und ins warme Bett gelegt wurde.

Ein leichter, kurzer Druck auf seiner Stirn, von dem Wärme auszugehen schien, die die tiefe Dunkelheit für einen Moment lang zu erhellte. Zu kurz, um genaueres zu spüren, doch genug, um zu erkennen, dass jemand da war, auch wenn sich sein Geist durch den Schmerz vernebelt hatte.

Es half ein wenig, doch länger konnte er nicht mehr nachdenken, denn seine Augen fielen zu, ergaben sich seiner Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Snape befand sich währenddessen in seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts. Vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzend – in den Kerkern war es _immer_ kalt, selbst jetzt in den Sommerferien , wo es draußen für gewöhnlich angenehme Temperaturen hatte– genehmigte er sich ein Glas sehr starken Whiskeys.

Während seine Augen in das Feuer starrten, war er gedanklich ganz wo anders. Er erinnerte sich zurück, an die Zeit vor seinem Schulabschluss.

Als Lily Evans noch seine Freundin war.

Mit einem schweren, jedoch lautlosen Seufzten sah er auf sein Glas und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit etwas herum.

Sie war immer freundlich gewesen, immer hilfsbereit... aber hatte einen so _feurigen_ Charakter gehabt, wenn sie oder jemand, den sie mochte, gehänselt wurde, dass ausnahmslos jeder mindestens einen Schritt zurückgetreten war.

Nicht, dass je jemand versucht hatte, _sie_ zu hänseln.

Noch immer konnte er das flammend rote Haar sehen und die leuchtend grünen Augen, die ihn manchmal mit so viel Schalk angesehen hatten... die gleichen Augen, die auch Harry Potter besaß.

Harry Potter, der sich nun in den Händen des Dunklen Lords befand.

„Lily... ich habe versagt..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-**

¹ Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich war immer der Meinung, dass Dumbledore seine Leute überschätzt. Ich meine... hallo?! Beim Ministeriumsüberfall waren sicher mehr als fünf Todesser und er hat nur 5 (??) Ordensmitglieder geschickt. Gut, nachher ist auch er gekommen, aber... das ist jetzt mal nebensächlich.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hum. Danke für das Review, ich hab mich jetzt einfach mal entschieden, weiter hochzuladen. :) Falls jemand es gar nicht mehr aushält: Auf meiner Profilseite (oder wie auch immer das heißt...) ist der Link zu meinem Animexx-Namen. Dort ist die Geschichte schon weiter hochgeladen. ;)

Aber immer schön Kommis schreiben, ne? XD


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

Voldemort saß in seinen Räumen und versuchte, Sinn und Ordnung in die vielen, in seinem Kopf herumwirbelnden Gedanken zu bringen, deren Herkunft ihm nur allzu gut bekannt war.

Doch es waren zu viele, und dass sie seltsam durcheinander waren und immer wieder knapp aus seiner Reichweite huschten, sich einfach nicht greifen ließen, änderte nichts daran.

Er wusste selbstverständlich, was... oder eher, _wer _dafür verantwortlich war.

Harry Potter.

Dieser tat nämlich im Schlaf nichts Anderes, als ihm – wenn auch bestimmt unabsichtlich – die Dinge zu übermitteln, die ihm tagsüber durch den Kopf gingen, die er aber lieber unterdrückte, als sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen.

Und... es ließ sich einfach _nicht _von Voldemort aufhalten!

Der Rotäugige stöhnte gequält und massierte sich die Schläfen. Beinahe _jeder einzelne Gedanke _drehte sich um die sogenannten „Freunde" des Potters, seine Eltern oder Dumbledore.

Und natürlich musste er selbst all diese Selbstbeschuldigungen miterleben.

Erneut ein Stöhnen.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, nicht mehr von dem Jungen und dessen Gefühlen beeinflusst zu werden, wenn er erst mal aus seiner unmittelbaren Nähe verschwunden war.

Hätte er etwas Ruhe gehabt, wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich gewesen, eine dauerhafte Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden, doch mit der Unruhe, die in seinem Kopf herrschte, konnte er sich nicht auf Bücher konzentrieren.

Sogar mit einer _Abdämpfung _der Empfindungen wäre er schon zufrieden gewesen, doch nicht einmal das war ihm gegönnt.

Denn nachdem er den Grünäugigen in dessen Zimmer gebracht gehabt hatte, hatte sich das wilde Durcheinander in seinem Kopf nämlich weder gelegt, noch auch nur das kleinste Bisschen gebessert.

Langsam glaubte Voldemort, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie Harry sich vor all den Jahren mit seiner Narbe gefühlt haben musste... Als sie unter Hogwarts um den Stein der Weisen gerungen hatten... Nur dass es damals wohl nicht Gedanken gewesen waren, die den Jungen gequält hatten, sondern Schmerzen.

_Da! _Schon wieder etwas für ihn vollkommen Ungewohntes. _Mitleid_... _Anteilnahme_...

Wer hatte denn schon jemals von einem Dunklen Lord gehört, der sich in die Gefühle anderer Personen hineinversetzte? Und wenn es auch nur eine war! So etwas gab es normalerweise einfach nicht.

Das war... wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, an das man sich dennoch halten sollte... _musste_.

Mit einem Mal traf der rotäugige Mann die Entscheidung.

Das konnte so einfach nicht weiter gehen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Es musste irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen; zumindest so lange, bis er eine Lösung für das Gefühlsproblem gefunden hatte.

Schließlich brachten die ihn dazu, so... ungewöhnlich zu handeln... zu _fühlen_.

Sonst hätte er sich nicht in der geringsten Weise darum gesorgt, was eine andere Person beschäftigte, doch natürlich musste Harry Potter da eine Ausnahme sein.

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er damals angestellt hatte, als er den Jungen hatte töten wollen. Und, ob sich das Schicksal wohl gerade über ihn lustig machte.

„Du musst mich wirklich hassen...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während trockener Humor in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Verdammter, versehentlicher Horkrux. Dies allein war an seiner Situation schuld.

Verdammtes Opfer, das die Mutter des Jungen gebracht hatte.

Verdammte Prophezeiung, die ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatte, Harry Potter töten zu wollen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Er hatte auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, als persönlicher Babysitter und Psychologe für einen verwirrten Sechzehn... na gut, bald Siebzehnjährigen zu spielen.

Doch einen seiner Anhänger konnte er das nicht machen lassen. Erstens vertraute er ihnen dazu viel zu wenig und zweitens würde Ha- Potter schrecklich sauer werden, weil er dann bestimmt seine Absicht erkennen könnte.

Also eine Zwickmühle.

Dazu kam, dass Harry im Moment wegen seiner Freunde deprimiert war und dieses Gefühl durch die Verbindung, die der Horkrux entstehen hatte lassen, auch von ihm gefühlt werden konnte.

Zwar war es für ihn nur eine gedämpfte Empfindung, wie ein Echo, doch es war genug, um ihn sich unwohl fühlen zu lassen.

Als er spürte, dass sich durch das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf auch noch eine stechende Migräne anbahnte, zischte er verärgert.

Dagegen würde er etwas tun müssen... Die Gefühle des Jungen wirkten sich scheinbar nicht nur auf seine eigenen Emotionen aus, sondern auch noch auf das... körperliche Wohlbefinden.

Doch was würde Harry... _Potter_ wieder aufheitern?! Genug aufheitern, um die Gedanken an seiner Freunde für eine Zeit lang zu verscheuchen?

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Natürlich, warum hatte er denn nicht sofort daran gedacht!

Während der Dunkle Lord in sein Büro ging und die Grundrisse des Gebäudes hervorholte, in das er einige seiner treusten Todesser eindringen lassen wollte, legte er sich bereits die Grundsteine des Plans in seinem Kopf zurecht und machte sich eine gedankliche Liste für die dafür notwendigen Dinge.

...ob die Dementoren wohl noch immer auf seiner Seite standen?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sein Kopf fühlte sich schrecklich schwer an, als er aufwachte. Der erste und einzelne Versuch, sich in dem weichen Bett aufzusetzen, ließ nur Schmerzen durch seine Schläfen schießen, also gab er es schnell wieder auf und legte sich erneut hin. Dennoch verschwand das Pochen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr vollkommen.

Es erinnerte Harry an das Gefühl einer anstrengenden Nacht, in der er wach gehalten worden war.

...Doch er _hatte _geschlafen, wenn auch schlecht und unruhig, sich immer wieder im Bett umdrehend und die Laken dabei zerwerfend.

Immer wieder waren in seinen Träumen seine Eltern und Freunde aufgetaucht, manchmal auch die Lehrer, und hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm wären, dass er sie verraten hätte.

Jedes Mal hatte er versucht, es zu erklären, doch immer wieder waren ihm die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben und egal, wie sehr er sich räusperte und wie oft er hustete, kein Ton wollte seiner Kehle entweichen. Kein einziges Mal hatte er es geschafft, sich erfolgreich gegen die verbalen Attacken zu verteidigen.

Und doch...

_Etwas _Gutes hatten die Träume doch an sich gehabt: Es war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben, sich gemütlich zurücklehnen und sich seinem Schicksal ergeben konnte.

Doch trotz dieser Erkenntnis rang er noch immer schwer mit sich.

Einerseits wollte er nun doch noch einmal versuchen, mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen, andererseits fürchtete er sich auch davor.

„Warum immer ich?!", murmelte er hilflos in die Stille hinein. Natürlich kam keine Antwort.

Der Grünäugige seufzte schwer und kam schlussendlich zu einem – wenn auch nicht leichten – Schluss.

Er war noch nicht bereit dazu.

Er konnte das noch nicht.

Nicht nach vier Jahren in der geschlossenen Abteilung eines Krankenhauses, selbst wenn er nun schon knappe drei Wochen frei war.

Unmöglich, das allein zu schaffen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie er mit den vielen Leuten hätte umgehen sollen.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass er die Wärter vor seinen Gittern davon hatte sprechen hören, dass sein Patenkind aus dem St. Mungo's draußen war?

Eine Woche?

Zwei Wochen?

Drei, oder sogar noch länger?

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl schon lange verloren. Ewig. War es Sommer, Herbst, Winter, Frühling? Der Mann hatte keine, nicht die geringste Ahnung. Irgendwann war alles Geschehen einfach nur verblasst und ineinander gewirbelt. Und nicht einmal das Wissen, dass er eigentlich unschuldig war, konnte den Wahnsinn noch aufhalten, der auf leisen Füßen langsam auf ihn zu schlich.

Alle Fluchtpläne waren schon lange aus seinen Gedanken getilgt, keine, nicht die kleinste Spur übriggeblieben. Als hätte sich die bedrückende Gegenwart der Dementoren über sie hergemacht und dann aus seinen Erinnerungen gelöscht, um völlig sicher zu gehen, dass kein Fünkchen Hoffnung mehr allzu lang in ihm überleben konnte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich wohl noch geistig gesund halten konnte mit dem Gedanken, dass er ohne Grund in dieser Hölle gefangen war.

Selbst diese Tatsache war mittlerweile nicht Anderes mehr, als ein Schatten über ihm, der immer unwichtiger wurde und es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher war, ob er _tatsächlich_ unschuldig war.

Vielleicht hatte er es sich doch einfach nur eingeredet, weil der Gedanke, so viele Menschen umgebracht zu haben, sein Gewissen so stark belastet hatte und wusste es nur nicht mehr?

Sogar sein Wunsch, Harry beistehen zu können, war irgendwann in der letzten Zeit in den Hintergrund gerückt... Genauer gesagt, seit dieser aus dem St. Mungo's... wie hatten die Wächter vor seiner Tür gesagt, als sie darüber gesprochen hatten...? ..._entführt _worden war?

Er selbst dachte, dass diese Person – wer auch immer es gewesen war – seinen Patensohn gerettet hatte. Und es war ein kleiner Trost, dass wenigstens Harry wieder freigekommen war – hoffentlich auch von Dumbledore, dachte er flüchtig – während er selbst für sich schon gar keine Möglichkeit mehr sah, sich von dem sprichwörtlichen Netz der Spinne loszureißen... wobei eigentlich das _Schachbrett des Schulleiters_ besser passen würde, denn genau das war es, so wie er das wahrnahm.

Dennoch, er schwor, dass er – sollte er jemals freikommen, was er dann doch bezweifelte – Harrys Retter folgen würde und ihm so danken, dass er seinen Patensohn gerettet hatte, von einem Schicksal, das vielleicht sogar an das seine herankam, was Schrecklichkeit betraf.

Erschöpft, obwohl er selbst gar nicht wusste, weshalb – schließlich hatte er nichts getan, lehnte er sich zurück gegen die kalte Steinmauer und seufzte tief.

Trotz seines Schwures... alles Redens zum Trotz... Er traute sich schon lange nicht mehr, darauf zu hoffen, dass ihn tatsächlich einmal jemand herausholen würde. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren, nach so langer Zeit des – vergeblichen – Wartens.

Wer sollte ihn auch befreien wollen.

Dumbledore hatte schon lange gezeigt, dass ihm nichts daran lag, in diesem Fall Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen, Remus dachte bestimmt, es sei tatsächlich der Verräter ihrer Freunde, die anderen beiden Herumtreiber waren tot und seine Familie... davon wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann in der Zelle schloss die Augen. Er war nur noch müde und hatte genug von Askaban.

Nicht, dass es die Wächter interessieren würde, was Sirius Black dachte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Es war früher Morgen, doch die Todesser waren alle hellwach, als sie genau zuhörten, während Voldemort seinen Plan erläuterte.

„Ihr habt verstanden, was ihr tun sollt? Ich akzeptiere bei dieser Mission nicht den kleinsten Fehler. Sollte doch etwas schief gehen..."

Die Stimme war kalt und der harte, unnachgiebige Ton ließ keinen Raum für Mutmaßungen, was wohl wäre, wenn _tatsächlich_ etwas nicht so laufen sollte, wie geplant.

Voldemorts Augen blickten unerbittlich auf die Todesser nieder, die sich dadurch sichtlich unwohl fühlten. Doch sie verstanden, die Wichtigkeit dieser Mission, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, _weshalb_ sie so besonders war.

Natürlich, eigentlich war es bei jeder Aufgabe, die ihnen zugeteilt wurde so, dass sie fehlerlos ausgeführt werden sollte... _musste_.

Aber während normalerweise _Crucio_s als Bestrafung dienten, würden dieses Mal wohl Köpfe rollen, wenn sie ihren Lord enttäuschten.

Und das nicht nur sprichwörtlich, so wie sie das einschätzten.

So nickten die Todesser hastig, was eigentlich überflüssig war, da Voldemort sowieso keine Ablehnungen akzeptiert hätte. Er achtete nicht einmal noch auf die Personen vor ihm und wandte sich schon dem nächsten Teil der Erklärung zu.

„Lucius!"

Nicht nur ein paar Leute zuckten zusammen, als die Stille so plötzlich und brutal von der harten Stimme durchbrochen wurde.

„My Lord...?"

Diese Stimme war das genaue Gegenteil der vorherigen. Sie schien mit dem herrschenden Schweigen zu gleiten, es kaum zu stören, war seidig und fließend, obwohl der Mann, dem sie zu eigen war, bei dem Klang seines Namens genauso erschrocken war, wie alle Anderen.

Es war die Stimme einer Person, die einlullte, andere in trügerischer Sicherheit wog und erst dann angriff, wenn es am wenigsten erwartet wurde.

„Du wirst die Mission leiten. Die Verantwortung dafür liegt bei dir."

Es war jedem im Raum bewusst, dass dies meist eine sehr zweifelhafte Ehre war. Einerseits bewies es, dass Voldemort dem Malfoy damit traute, sie durchzuführen. Andererseits würde ihn ein Misserfolg schnell den Kopf kosten, wenn er für die fehlerlose Durchführung zuständig war.

Denn auch, wenn Lucius Malfoy einer der inneren Todesser war, manchmal in den Kreisen der dunklen Zauberer sogar als Voldemorts Rechte Hand bezeichnet wurde, würde das den Dunklen Lord nicht aufhalten, den Blonden zu bestrafen.

So würde es wohl in seinem besten Interesse sein, die Sache problemlos und wie geplant über die Bühne zu bringen.

Doch das war nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht klang... Nicht, wenn man dafür sorgen musste, dass Dumbledores kleiner Orden nicht in den Weg kam und alles zerstörte, und die Öffentlichkeit weiterhin denken sollte, dass Voldemort nicht zurück war.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass bei dieser Mission _niemand_ etwas sehen... oder überhaupt bemerken sollte.

Doch die Pläne standen und es sollte ihnen möglich sein, sie durchzuziehen... ohne Fehler und ohne Zwischenfälle. Es _musste _ihnen möglich sein, schließlich wurde es von dem inneren Kreis der Todesser erwartet.

Und am wichtigsten... sie mussten das ganze durchziehen, ohne auch nur von einer einzigen Person gesehen zu werden.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Es ist im Nachhinein immer einfach, zu sagen, man hätte etwas gewusst. Das ist, als würde man nach einem Pferderennen, bei dem man auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt hat, sagen, dass man gewusst hätte, man würde das Geld verlieren.

In einer solchen Situation lässt sich die Schuld leicht auf eine andere Person abwälzen, die ganze Lage verdrehen und das Gewissen erleichtern.

Im Moment war es Molly, die diese Technik anwandte, wenn auch unbewusst.

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass etwas schief gehen würde, Albus. Wir hätten sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen! Vor allem die Kinder! Sie waren noch zu jung, ihnen hat zu viel gefehlt! Die Erfahrung, die Ausbildung!"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte, das normalerweise immer vorhandene Glitzern war aus seinen blitzblauen Augen verschwunden.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass die meisten Ordensmitglieder Mollys Meinung waren, und das führte nicht gerade zu einer Besserung seiner Situation und Stimmung.

„Molly...", begann er in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Ton. „Miss Granger und deine Söhne waren alle schon über siebzehn, wir hätten nichts tun können, um sie aufzuhalten-"

Er konnte den Satz nicht einmal fertig sprechen, bevor die rothaarige Frau ihn wütend unterbrach.

„Das ist wahr, _wir _hätten nichts tun können. Aber du, Albus, bist der _Direktor_ der Schule, in die Hermine und Ron gehen und der _Leiter_ dieses Ordens. Wenn jemand etwas tun hätte können, dann _du_!"

Murmeln und zustimmende Töne von den anderen Leuten im Raum und Dumbledore erkannte, dass er dabei war, sie zu verlieren. Seine Situation verschlechterte sich, anstatt besser zu werden. Also musste er wohl eine andere Taktik anwenden.

„Molly... Wie hätten die beiden wohl reagiert, wenn wir sie davon abgehalten hätten, ihren besten Freund suchen zu gehen? Denkst du, sie hätten wirklich darauf gehört und wären in diesem Haus sitzen geblieben in der Gewissheit, dass Harry an einem anderen Ort gefangen gehalten wird?"

Er erkannte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, als die rothaarige Frau zu weinen begann und sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen ließ und fuhr fort, mit einer sanfteren, verständnisvollen Stimme.

„Nein, das hätten sie nicht... Wir hätten sie nur dazu gebracht, allein zu gehen. Und das wäre noch unverantwortlicher gewesen."

Stille, mit der Ausnahme von Mollys sanften Schluchzern. Dumbledore wusste nur zu gut, dass sich gleich zeigen würde, ob er die anderen damit dazu gebracht hatte, sich wieder zu beruhigen und wartete auf die Reaktionen.

Nach einigen Sekunden nickten die Ordensmitglieder schließlich schwermütig, nahmen seine Worte an und Dumbledore erkannte, dass sie verstanden hatten.

Dass sie eingesehen hatten, dass es nicht _ihm _zuzuschreiben war, dass die, die er gesandt hatte, um Harry Potter zu retten, nicht zurückgekehrt waren.

Genauso, wie dass ihn keine Schuld traf, dass der Junge selbst mittlerweile bestimmt schon tot war.

Denn wirklich... wer glaubte schon, dass Voldemort seinen prophezeiten Untergang länger als unbedingt notwendig am Leben behalten würde?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

„Chef! Chef!"

Ein missmutig dreinblickender Mann sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, der Blick in seinen Augen warnend, dass es _wichtig _sein sollte.

Es war schon beinahe Feierabend für ihn und wenn er seine Frau heute Abend beim Essen wieder wegen seines Jobs versetzte, würde die Ehe wohl endgültig nicht mehr zu retten sein, da kam ihm diese Unterbrechung nicht gerade gelegen.

Dementsprechend unfreundlich antwortete er auch auf die Rufe.

„_Was_?!"

Doch der junge Zauberer, der so dringend nach ihm gerufen hatte – Miller, wie er schnell erkannte – ging nicht auf die Tonart ein und ließ sich schon gar nicht davon beeindrucken.

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit Black nicht, Sir. Jason weiß auch nicht, was wir machen sollen und..."

Er konnte nicht einmal fertig sprechen, sich sein Chef bereits mit einem genervten Seufzen an ihm vorbeigedrängt hatte – mit dem Gedanken im Sinn, das alles möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und dann endlich nach Hause zu können.

Vielleicht waren Black die Dementoren zu viel geworden und er war schlussendlich doch noch durchgeknallt, was durchaus ein Grund für Überraschung wäre. Schließlich hatte der Mann noch ein paar Tage zuvor so ruhig und... _normal _gewirkt, dass es beinahe gruselig war.

Nicht das übliche verrückte Gekreische, Gelächter oder sonstige Geräusche. Black hatte einfach nur... dagelegen.

Vielleicht war der Mann aber auch einfach nur krank geworden, oder...

Keines der Dinge, die durch seinen Kopf gegangen waren, traf jedoch zu. Nicht im Geringsten.

Und das ahnte er bereits, als er zu Blacks Zelle kam und sofort von einem aufgeregten Jason empfangen wurde.

„Ich habe nichts getan, Chef! Keiner von uns hat etwas getan! Ich würde einen Eid darauf schwören!"

Der Angesprochene bezweifelte die Worte keinen Moment lang, denn eigentlich sah der Wächter aus, als... hätte er bis vor ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Genauso, wie Miller, der erst jetzt nachkam. Es war schon etwas auslaugend, zweimal durch ganz Askaban zu hetzen.

Doch die Panik in den Augen war bei beiden Männern leicht zu sehen und ohne Zweifel ehrlich...

...Denn Sirius Black lag in seiner Zelle und bewegte sich nicht. Keinen Millimeter, nicht einmal seine Brust. Auch nicht das bisschen, das es sollte, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er atmete. Das Gesicht des Blacks war blass und wachsig, der ganze Körper schien... erschlafft zu sein.

All das nahm er wahr, innerhalb weniger Momente. Und er arbeitete lang genug in Askaban, um diese Art von Anzeichen zu erkennen.

„Er ist tot", stellte er fest. Nüchtern und... einfach.

Es stumpfte ab, wenn man tag-täglich um die Dementoren herum war, das realisierte er nun, als die jungen Auroren, Miller und Jason, ihn geschockt ansahen, ob der Kälte seiner Worte.

Noch waren sie nicht fertig mit der Ausbildung, noch waren sie nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen, noch waren sie nie aktiv mit dem Tod in Berührung gekommen, noch hatten sie nie persönlich gesehen, was geschah, wenn man Menschen wie Sirius Black nicht sofort und ohne Gnade wegsperrte.

Dies alles erkannte er, während die Blicke der Zauberer auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Doch er zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Er hatte schon _unschuldige_ Menschen gesehen, die von einem Flammenzauber lebendig verbrannt wurden, da traf ihn dieser Moment nicht.

Und das versteckte er auch nicht, als er eine Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage gab, wie er so interesselos sein konnte.

„Was?! Er war ein Verbrecher!"

* * *

Hehehe... -böses Gelächter-


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Harry seufzte.

Eine kurze Pause folgte.

Und dann seufzte er noch einmal.

Es waren gerade mal etwas über zwei Tage vergangen, seit er mit seinen... „Freunden" gesprochen hatte - nicht, dass die Erinnerung nicht sowieso fest in seinen Gedanken verankert gewesen wäre. Obwohl er das Beste getan hatte, um sich abzulenken, um es irgendwie zu verdrängen... Nichts erfüllte diesen Zweck.

Noch immer sah er die fassungslosen Gesichter der Personen vor sich, als würde es gerade in eben diesem Moment passieren. Die Augen, in denen der Verrat förmlich zu schwimmen geschienen hatte - ihm förmlich entgegen sprang.

Noch immer fühlte er sich ein bisschen so, als wäre ihm der Boden, auf den er zuvor immer vertrauen hatte können, unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Als würde er in der Luft schweben und nur darauf warten, dass die Schwerkraft bemerkte, dass er eigentlich fallen müsste.

Und als wäre das Gefühl der Schuld, das ihn zu erdrücken schien allein nicht genug, war ihm nun auch noch _langweilig_!

Vor ein paar Minuten war Voldemort – der ihm bis dahin Gesellschaft geleistet hatte – von einem Todesser geholt worden, der gemeint hatte, dass „die Mission erfolgreich gewesen" wäre und „die Beauftragten zurück" seien.

Nicht, dass Harry irgendeine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging.

So hatte sich der Grünäugige kurzerhand dazu entschieden, etwas durch das Manor zu wandern. Oder zumindest durch die Gänge, die sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe seines Zimmers befanden, sodass er sich nicht verlaufen würde.

Im Moment waren scheinbar keine Todesser im Haus, oder sie waren versammelt, denn Harry traf niemanden.

Nicht, dass er das bedauerte.

Zwar hielten sich hier manchmal, wenn keine Versammlungen stattfanden, einige Anhänger Voldemorts auf, denen der Mann bis zu einem gewissen Punkt vertraute, doch das hieß nicht, dass Harry sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl fühlen musste.

Dann hörte er plötzlich leises Summen, das aus einem Raum ganz in seiner Nähe kam. Sein erster Reflex war, es einfach zu ignorieren, dann aber kam ihm seine natürliche Neugierde in den Weg.

Also ertappte er sich im Endeffekt dabei, näher an das Zimmer heranzuschleichen und dabei zu versuchen so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken.

Doch was auch immer er erwartet hatte... es war nicht das gewesen, was er nun sah.

Eine blonde Frau saß an dem Bett, das sich im Raum vor ihm befand. Sie summte vor sich hin – das Geräusch, das ihn auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte – und ließ ihren Zauberstab über etwas gleiten, das er von seinem Standort aus nicht sehen konnte.

Ein leichtes, rotes Schimmern erschien an der Spitze des Stabes und Harry konnte nun selbst von seiner Position aus erkennen, dass das Gesicht der Blonden leicht missmutig wurde.

„Dolly", sagte sie sanft. Sofort war ein kleiner Knall zu hören und eine Hauselfe erschien im Raum direkt vor ihr.

„Miss?"

Der Ton der kleinen Kreatur war respektvoll und höflich, doch Harry schloss aus ihrem sonstigen Erscheinungsbild und Verhalten, dass es eigentlich eine von Voldemorts Hauselfen war.

„Ich brauche einen Ernährungstrank... Vielleicht auch noch einen zur Stärkung."

Sofort nickte Dolly und verschwand, nur, um ein paar Momente später mit zwei Phiolen in den Händen wieder aufzutauchen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schleichend versuchte Harry nun zu sehen, wer – oder was – da im Bett lag. Doch das Einzige, was er erkennen konnte, waren schwarze, filzige Haare.

Seine Versuche, sonst noch etwas zu erblicken, wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sich Schritte näherten.

Plötzlich war sich Harry gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt hier sein durfte. Und noch weniger, ob er das sehen durfte, was sich in dem Zimmer abspielte. Vielleicht war er unabsichtlich in eine Tabuzone des Manors gekommen?

In seiner Not tat Harry das Einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam – sich hinter der nächstbesten Tür verstecken.

Erst als er drin war, bemerkte er, dass sich auch in diesem Zimmer jemand befand und einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht in den Teil des Hauses gekommen war, in dem die Verletzten kuriert wurden.

Dann erinnerte sich, bei wem er hier war – Voldemort – und schlug sich die Vermutung aus dem Kopf.

Nun aber war er umso neugieriger, wer die drei Personen waren.

Ohne sich der Versuchung erwehren zu können, trat der Grünäugige näher an das Bett heran, um zu sehen, wer darin lag.

Es war eine Frau.

Lange, wenn auch stark verdreckte und verfilzte schwarze Haare, ähnlich denen, die er in dem vorherigen Zimmer erspäht hatte.

Aber der wirre Mopp auf ihrem Kopf war nicht das Einzige, das in keinem guten Zustand war. Auch das restliche Äußere der Frau ließ auf keine schöne Vergangenheit schließen.

Die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen. Das Gesicht war ausgemergelt und leicht gräulich. Knochige, aufgeschürfte Hände, die schlaff auf der Bettdecke lagen mit abgebrochenen und dreckigen Fingernägeln.

Harry wurde aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen, als er leise Stimmen aus dem anderen Raum hörte.

„Und, wie steht es um ihn und die Anderen?"

Es war Voldemorts Stimme, was den Grünäugigen nur noch neugieriger machte. Wer waren bloß die Personen in den Betten? Waren da noch mehr?

Hatten sie irgendeine wichtige Bedeutung für Voldemort?

Diese Gedanken ließen Harrys Magen sinken. Zu dem Moment erkannte er noch nicht, dass es leichte Eifersucht war, die sich zeigte.

Der Schwarzhaarige lauschte für die Antwort, doch er konnte sie dennoch nicht verstehen, die Frau sprach zu leise.

Noch mehr Worte wurden gewechselt, während Harry versuchte, herauszufinden, ob und wenn ja, _warum_ die Personen wichtig für den Dunklen Lord waren.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass es ihm einen gewaltigen Schreck versetzte, als sich plötzlich wieder Schritte nährten, dieses mal etwas lauter, als zuvor.

»Sie kommen hierher... in dieses Zimmer...«, stellte Harry geistesabwesend fest, bevor er schnell und ohne nachzudenken handelte und... in den Wandschrank sprang.

Er stolperte in seiner Hast über einige Kleidungsstücke, die zu Boden gerutscht waren und schaffte es gerade noch, die Tür etwas aufzufangen und sie leicht ins Schloss fallen zu lassen, ehe sie laut wieder zuknallte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es gerade noch rechtzeitig gewesen war, denn nur Momente später erreichte das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür seine Ohren und er konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen gerade noch verkneifen, als er daran dachte, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er es nicht mehr geschafft hätte.

„Sie waren etwa gleich lang in Askaban, nicht wahr?"

Erneut Voldemorts Stimme, doch das war für Harry in diesem Moment eher unwichtig, genauso wie die Antwort der Frau.

Stattdessen hallte ein Wort immer wieder in seinen Gedanken wieder.

»Askaban... Voldemort hat Leute aus Askaban geholt...? Aus Askaban?!...«

Unglaube und leichte Hysterie machten sich in Harry breit, als er den Gedanken verarbeitete. Die Personen, die in dem Zauberergefängnis eingesperrt wurden, waren dort nicht ohne Grund, das wusste sogar der Grünäugige.

Und es löste ein leichtes Gefühl der Panik in ihm aus, zu wissen, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich vorhatte, sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen...

„My Lord? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Die Besorgnis in der Stimme war leicht zu hören und die Frage riss Harry aus den Überlegungen, die sich in seinen Kopf zu hämmern schienen.

»Verdammt... Habe ich etwa ein Geräusch gemacht? Hat er mich gehört?« Ängstlich hielt Harry vollkommen still, sich auf seinen Atem konzentrierend, damit er nicht zu laut wurde.

Schließlich, nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille, kam die große Erleichterung, als Voldemort langsam, beinahe nachdenklich antwortete.

„Nein, nein... schon in Ordnung... Ich hatte nur einen Moment lang so ein Gefühl...", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst und schien erst danach zu bemerken, dass er sehr anders reagiert hatte, als er es früher getan hätte, denn er hörte abrupt auf, zu sprechen.

Harry achtete jedoch nicht mehr so sehr darauf, was draußen vor sich ging, so froh war er, dass seine Befürchtungen falsch gewesen waren.

Das erleichterte Ausatmen, das er zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, suchte sich nun doch den Weg aus seinem Mund und er hätte sich am liebsten die Hand auf den Übeltäter geschlagen.

Stille außerhalb des Schranks und Harry schwante Böses... ehe er abrupt geblendet ins Licht blinzelte.

Ein Seufzen erreichte seine Ohren.

„Harry..." Täuschte er sich, oder hatte Voldemort wirklich erleichtert geklungen, als er ihn gesehen hatte (auch, wenn ein kleiner Ton von Genervtheit mitschwang)?

War es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, dass er hier war?

Trotzdem grinste er entschuldigend zu dem Rotäugigen hinauf.

„Hi?"

Voldemort verdrehte daraufhin die Augen, doch das war auch schon die einzigste Reaktion darauf.

„Komm da raus..."

Es war leicht ungeduldig gesprochen und nun doch etwas peinlich berührt kletterte Harry aus dem Schrank, während Voldemort leise, als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen, vor sich hin murmelte.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich einen deiner Gedanken aufgefangen habe..."

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, als er aufsah und sich sofort der blonden Frau gegenüber fand, die er zuvor beobachtet hatte.

Jetzt blickte sie jedoch etwas überrascht, bevor sie ihre Augen über ihn gleiten ließ, als wolle sie ihn abschätzen. Gerade als der Grünäugige begann, sich unter dem forschendem Blick unwohl zu fühlen, blieb dieser bei seiner Stirn hängen und Harry wusste sofort, was sie entdeckt haben musste.

Es wurde ihm nur noch einmal bestätigt, als ihren Lippen ein überrascht klingender Ton entkam.

„Harry Potter?!"

Obwohl er geahnt hatte, dass so etwas kommen würde, sah der Teenager die Blonde forschend an.

„Jaaah... Und Sie sind...?"

Diese Frage schien der Frau ihre übliche Fassung wiederzugeben, denn die offensichtliche Überraschung verschwand von ihren Gesichtszügen, auch wenn Harry keinen Augenblick lang bezweifelte, dass sie sich noch immer fragte, was er hier tat, so völlig frei durch das Manor schweifend, scheinbar ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungen. Und zuletzt wahrscheinlich, weshalb er in dem Schrank gewesen war.

Doch sie antwortete auf seine Frage, als wäre sie nie erstaunt gewesen.

„Narzissa. Narzissa Malfoy."

Für einen Moment runzelte Harry die Stirn, wie, um sich an etwas erinnern zu wollen, ehe er zu sich selbst zu murmeln begann.

„Malfoy... Malfoy... D... Dro... Nein... Dram... Drac... Draco!", er wandte sich an die Frau, die ihn interessiert beobachtet hatte, während er den Namen aus seinen Erinnerungen hervorgekramt hatte. „Wie in ‚Draco Malfoy'?"

Es war alles schon so furchtbar lange her und so viele Dinge waren ihm seit damals durch den Kopf gegangen, hatten die unwichtigen Streitereien aus früheren Zeiten beiseite gewischt...

Er war nur ein wenig länger als ein Jahr nach Hogwarts gegangen, zu kurz, um es nicht schnell wieder zu vergessen...

Doch alle Zweifel wurden beseitigt, als Narzissa Malfoy nickte.

„Ich bin seine Mutter."

Liebend gern hätte Harry daraufhin schnippisch festgestellt, dass er sie nie für seine Schwester gehalten hätte, doch im letzten Moment hielt er sich zurück. Vielleicht war es besser, es sich nicht auch noch mit einer dritten Malfoy zu verscherzen, wo ihn schon die beiden männlichen Familienmitglieder der Blutlinie hassten, wie er Anfang seines zweiten Schuljahres gesehen hatte.

Ein feines, kaum wahrnehmbares Grinsen auf den dünnen, rot geschminkten Lippen der Frau zeige Harry, dass sie sehr wohl erkannt hatte, dass ein spitzer Kommentar auf seiner Zunge gelegen hatte.

Und natürlich sah sie es als Sieg an, dass er ihn nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

Fest die Zähne zusammenbeißend sah der Schwarzhaarige Narzissa mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an.

Wenn sie sich _da_ mal nicht täuschte...

Sowohl die Blonde, als auch Harry wurden aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich Voldemort – den sie einen Moment lang vollkommen vergessen hatten – räusperte.

„Es ist ja schön, zu sehen, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht...", der trockene Sarkasmus in den letzten paar Worten war unmöglich zu überhören – ohne Zweifel hatte der Rotäugige die Untertöne der Vorstellung mitbekommen und sie richtig gedeutet, „aber ich denke, Harry, du möchtest wissen, was hier los ist."

Sofort hatte Voldemort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Grünäugigen. Der Dunkle Lord _mochte_ es, genau zu wissen, was der Jüngere wann tun würde...

„Das ist Bellatrix Lestrange, sie ist eine meiner Todesser... oder war es, bevor sie in Askaban eingesperrt wurde.", begann er, doch Harry unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ja, ja... Wer ist die Person in dem Zimmer _vor_ diesem?"

Der Grünäugige wusste nur zu genau, dass er unhöflich war und an Voldemorts Geduld zehrte, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen.

Seine ungesunde Neugierde blubberte in ihm dahin und wartete nur auf einen Auslöser, um überlaufen zu können – was gerade passiert war.

Doch er hatte Glück. Die Reaktion des Dunklen Lords fiel nicht zu schlimm für ihn aus. Er sah nur seufzend gen Himmel und schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen – wahrscheinlich, um sich nicht aufzuregen oder sonst irgendwie sauer oder ungeduldig zu reagieren.

Schließlich wurde Harry jedoch überrascht, als er erkannte, dass der Grund für Voldemorts Reaktion ein ganz anderer gewesen war.

„Und so geht die Überraschung dahin...", murmelte der Rotäugige, ehe er sich umdrehte und Harry deutete mitzukommen.

Der Grünäugige war dennoch leicht überrascht, als sie zu dem Zimmer gingen, in dem er zuvor so hartnäckig versucht hatte, die Person in dem Bett zu erspähen.

Und nur Sekunden später standen Harry, Voldemort und Narzissa, die gefolgt war, dann vor jenem berüchtigtem Bett, das zuvor so wichtig für den Schwarzhaarigen erschienen war.

Doch nun, da er endlich genau davor stand, kam sich der Potter etwas dämlich vor. Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er diese Person so gerne hatte sehen wollen, nun da er hier war. Zwar schienen weder Voldemort noch Narzissa Malfoy ihn für verrückt oder hysterisch zu erklären, ob seiner Überreaktion, aber das erhöhte sein Selbstvertrauen nur geringfügig.

Also versuchte er, herauszufinden, warum ihm sein Gefühl gesagt hatte, dass diese Person wichtig war.

Es war ein Mann, doch er sah nicht gesünder aus, als die Frau in dem vorigen Zimmer. Die gleichen eingefallenen Augen, das gleiche knochige Gesicht, die scharfen Züge.

Doch alles in allem konnte Harry nichts mit dem Aussehen anfangen.

Erkundigend sah er zu Voldemort auf, der die unausgesprochene Frage sofort zu verstehen schien und beantwortete.

„Das ist Sirius Black... dein Pate."

Erstmal war es ein paar Sekunden still. Harry brauchte etwas Zeit, ehe er es aufnahm und verstand, was das hieß.

Dann ließ er noch einmal kurz den Blick über... Sirius Black gleiten, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch immer da war, ehe er schließlich wieder zu Voldemort sah.

„Mein Pate?!"

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich in nachträglichem Schock, ehe wieder Stille folgte. Sanft ließ sich Harry auf eine Seite des Bettes gleiten und strich die Decke glatt – ein sinnloses Verfahren, da es keine Falten gab – doch es war offensichtlich, dass er sich ablenken wollte.

Von was auch immer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Harry schließlich erneut sprach und beide Personen im Raum gaben ihm die Zeit.

„Ich... ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich einen Paten habe...!", stellte er leise, mit leicht brüchiger Stimme fest. Plötzlich schien er gar nicht mehr der stolze, so schwer einzuschüchternde fast-Siebzehnjährige zu sein, wie sonst, sondern einfach nur unsicher, und verletzlich, wie ein Kind.

Eine Auswirkung der letzten vier Jahre, die er von fast allen anderen Menschen abgeschnitten verbracht hatte.

Doch Voldemort ging nicht darauf ein und schnaubte nur leicht.

„Das hatte ich mir beinahe gedacht, dass du nicht von ihm weißt..."

Erneut war es einige Sekunden lang ruhig, und während dieser Stille betrachtete Narzissa forschend und leicht die Stirn runzelnd den Dunklen Lord und den Grünäugigen, um herauszufinden, was vor sich ging.

Warum verstanden sich die beiden so gut, obwohl der Rotäugige einmal vorgehabt hatte, Harry Potter zu töten?

Genau diesen Moment wählte der Mann vor ihnen, um sich im Bett umzudrehen. Diese simple Bewegung verschaffte ihm die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden– nicht, dass es ihm bewusst gewesen wäre. Doch danach schlief er wieder ruhig weiter, und während die drei anderen Personen im Raum angespannt warteten, ob er wider Erwarten aufwachen würde, hing nichts anderes über ihnen, als Stille.

Aber die Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass erneut etwas geschah und schließlich, als sich endlich alle sicher waren, dass der Mann _tatsächlich _nicht aufgewacht war, begann Harry zu sprechen.

„Wie viele hast du aus Askaban geholt? Und wie?" Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. „Nein, warte... Heißt das, mein Pate ist... oder war... einer deiner Todesser? Warum hättest du ihn sonst rausgeholt?"

Ahaaa... Endlich einmal eine Frage, deren Antwort auch Narzissa interessieren würde. Doch zu ihrem Pech schien Voldemort zu bemerken, dass die blonde Frau plötzlich ganz still wurde und gespannt lauschte, denn er machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung in ihre Richtung.

„Sieh doch mal nach, wie es Bella und den Anderen geht, Narzissa", schlug er vor, doch der befehlende Unterton war schwer zu überhören.

Die Blonde war klug genug, um nicht zu protestieren, auch wenn die Antwort auf die Frage interessant gewesen wäre. Stattdessen verbeugte sie sich kurz und verließ den Raum.

Erst, als die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war und sich die Schritte etwas entfernt hatten, antwortete Voldemort auf Harrys Frage.

„Nein, Sirius Black war keiner meiner Todesser", begann er, noch immer überlegend, wie viel er Harry erzählen sollte, „Im Gegenteil. Er war ein Freund deiner Eltern. Es war nichts als ein... dummer Zufall, dass er eingesperrt wurde, doch es sah aus, als wäre er schuldig und damals bekam er kein Verfahren und somit wurde ihm seine Chance, sich zu verteidigen, genommen. Er war in Askaban seit... Halloween."

Harry musste nicht fragen, _welches_ Halloween gemeint war. Aber was hatte sein Pate damit zu tun?

Doch er konnte nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, denn Voldemort fuhr einfach fort, zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, Black kann dir selbst vielleicht etwas mehr erzählen, als ich. Du kannst ihn ja fragen, wenn er aufwacht."

Langsam nickte Harry, ehe er kurz zu dem Black hinüberlinste und dann zurück zu Voldemort sah.

„Ist ja alles schön und gut... Aber _warum_ hast du es getan? Ich meine... wäre es für dich nicht besser gewesen, wenn er in Askaban geblieben wäre?"

Harry wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie schwer diese Frage – das _Warum_ – zu beantworten war.

Teilweise war es wegen der Verbindung und der Kopfschmerzen gewesen... Doch war das tatsächlich alles? Hatte ihn das allein dazu gebracht, Harry einen so großen Gefallen zu tun – seinen Paten aus dem Zauberergefängnis auszubrechen?

Der Rotäugige zog es vor, nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken. Also nahm er den einfachen Weg hinaus, auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass es der des Feiglings war.

„Weil ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme, wenn dich etwas stark bedrückt und ich genug davon hatte. Hattest du sonst nicht auch noch andere Fragen?"

Der Themenwechsel war alles, nur nicht verborgen. Doch Harry ging nichts desto trotz nicht darauf ein. Wer wusste schon, wie ein Dunkler Lord reagierte, wenn man ihn sprichwörtlich „in die Ecke drängte"?

„Ja, hatte ich. Wie viele Leute hast du raus geholt und wie hast du es gemacht?"

Tatsächlich wusste Harry nämlich, dass gesagt wurde, es wäre unmöglich, aus Askaban auszubrechen oder jemanden herauszuholen. Also _war_ es interessant, wie Voldemort das geschafft hatte.

Auch, wenn man von dem Rotäugigen eigentlich gar nichts Anderes erwarten brauchte, schließlich _war_ er der Dunkle Lord.

„Naja, rausgeholt wurden etwa sechs oder sieben Leute. Und wie...? Ich kann dir jetzt nicht jedes Detail erklären, aber im Grunde sind meine Todesser hingefahren, haben die Wächter der Gefangenen eingeschläfert, von denen die Zauberstäbe genommen, weil die dort registriert sind und die Zellentüren mit anderen Signaturen nicht funktionieren, also nicht aufgehen und die Gefangenen betäubt und mitgenommen."

Harry konnte als Antwort nur milde überrascht die Augenbrauen hochziehen.

Es war fast beunruhigend, zu wissen, dass es so einfach sein sollte, aus dem angeblich sichersten Zauberergefängnis der Welt auszubrechen.

Voldemort schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn ein böses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Niemand glaubt, dass jemand in Askaban einbrechen wollen würde, also sind da die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ziemlich leicht zu umgehen. Vor allem, wenn man die Pläne von dem Gebäude mit allen verwendeten Sicherungszaubern besitzt."

Harry fühlte sich nicht sehr viel sicherer, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen zu brauchte, so lange er sich nicht gegen Voldemort stellte.

„Heißt das, wir werden in der nächsten Zeitung einen Artikel über den Massenausbruch von Askaban sehen?"

Mit einem breiten, selbstsicheren Grinsen schüttelte der Rotäugige den Kopf und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn ungläubig anzusehen.

„Die Wächter wissen nicht, was passiert ist, sie glauben, sie wären nur eingeschlafen. Und in den Zellen... Sagen wir so, überall befindet sich eine Figur, die so aussieht, wie der Gefangene, der zuvor darin eingesperrt war. Sie alle haben ein wenig die Persönlichkeit der Hexe oder des Zauberers, der sie ähnlich sehen. Es ist nur eine vorübergehende Lösung, doch nach und nach werden diese – durch Zauber erstellten – Personen sterben. Natürlich nicht in zu kurzen Abständen, sonst würden die Wächter misstrauisch werden."

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er etwas beeindruckt war, und dass sich das in seinem Gesicht zeigte. Doch er versuchte, es zu verstecken, indem er auf Sirius Black... seinen Paten... hinunter sah.

„Und wann... wird er wieder aufwachen?", fragte er neugierig und ungeduldig. Ja, er hatte den Mann nun das erste Mal gesehen – zumindest soweit er sich erinnern konnte – doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er das Erwachen des Blacks nicht erwarten konnte.

Voldemort lachte leicht, ehe er antwortete.

„Das kann noch etwas dauern, also musst du dich wohl noch in Geduld üben. Er war knappe 15 Jahre in Askaban und das ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, gemütlich zu sein, wie du dir bestimmt vorstellen kannst. Ich denke, dass er und auch die anderen einiges an Schlaf und Erholung nachzuholen haben."

Harry war leicht enttäuscht, als er das hörte, doch er verstand, worauf Voldemort hinauswollte. Aber dennoch... er konnte es jetzt schon nicht mehr erwarten, bis sein... Pate endlich aufwachte, auch wenn er gerade erst vor ein paar Minuten von ihm erfahren hatte.

»Endlich eine Person, die mir mehr von meinen Eltern erzählen kann, als das, dass sie nett und freundlich waren, und gut im Zaubern... Endlich eine Verbindung mit Mum und Dad...

Aber trotzdem, es ist eine seltsame Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet Voldemort war, der mir diese Verbindung verschafft hat...«

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In diesem Moment, im selben Gebäude, aber einige Stöcke tiefer - im Kerker, um genau zu sein - fuhr Remus Lupin aus seinem Halbschlaf auf. Keiner achtete auf ihn, als er wie wild in der Dunkelheit herum sah, als wolle er etwas Verborgenes entdecken.

Doch es gab nichts zu sehen. Es war sein innerer Werwolf, der auf einen Geruch aufmerksam geworden war, den er zu vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Aber er tat es als Einbildung ab. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, seinem inneren Tier zu vertrauen. Denn... was sollte Sirius Black auch hier tun?

Schließlich war er in Askaban und büßte dafür, dass er James und Lily verraten hatte.

Leise seufzend lehnte er sich zurück.

Dennoch...Bei dieser Tatsache war er sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher. War er sich denn nicht genauso sicher gewesen, dass Harry niemals die Seiten wechseln würde, wie darüber, dass Sirius des Verrats schuldig war?

Hatte er sich jemals die Mühe gemacht, nachzuforschen, ob tatsächlich Sirius der Überläufer gewesen war? Nein. Und auch sonst niemand hatte gezweifelt.

Und nun kamen alle Unsicherheiten mit voller Wucht, nur leider Jahre zu spät. Zu spät, um die Gegenwart zu verändern.

Reichte es denn nicht, einmal etwas Falsches angenommen zu haben, um auch all die anderen Male in Frage zu stellen? Sollte er nicht all seine Taten, all seine Gedanken noch einmal neu überdenken?

Vielleicht war er viel zu lange dem gefolgt, was andere Leute gesagt, geglaubt oder gemacht hatten.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endlich einmal eigene Entscheidungen zutreffen und andere, persönliche Meinungen zu formen.

Vielleicht würde er finden, dass die sogenannte „dunkle" Seite nicht unbedingt auch böse war.

Vielleicht würde er erkennen, dass er Harrys Beispiel folgen und sich der Seite anschließen konnte, die seinen Werwolf mehr tolerierte, als die, auf der er im Moment war.

Und vielleicht, wirklich nur vielleicht, konnte diese Seite den Werwolf akzeptieren und auch ihn – endlich, nach so vielen Jahren – dazu bringen, das Tier in ihm anzunehmen. Als das was er war. Als einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit...

* * *

Hehe, ein neues Kapitel. Freut euch. x)  
Danke fürs Review.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

Es war mittlerweile zwei Tage her, dass Harry von seinem Paten erfahren hatte und noch immer war der Mann nicht aufgewacht. Nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten. Eine Weile lang hatte der Grünäugige noch versucht, sich selbst einzureden, dass er nicht ungeduldig war... doch schlussendlich hatte er es dann doch aufgegeben, sich selbst anlügen zu wollen, nachdem er das fünfte Mal innerhalb von zwei Stunden in dem Zimmer gewesen war, in dem man Sirius Black untergebracht hatte.

Doch statt dass sich die Besuche nach der Selbsterkenntnis verringerten, wurden es mehr und mehr. Immer öfter fand sich Harry in dem Zimmer seines Paten wieder, doch obwohl er selbst das genauso bemerkte, wie Voldemort, konnte sich der Grünäugige nicht davon abhalten.

Es schien, als würde der Raum einen starken, unwiderstehlichen Drang auf ihn ausüben, der ihm sagte »Komm... besuch Sirius... Vielleicht wacht er ja auf...«

... und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

„Guten Morgen, Narzissa!"

Es war für keine der beiden Personen mehr etwas Besonderes, dass sie sich hin und wieder im Zimmer des Blacks sahen, da Narzissa drei bis vier Mal pro Tag Tränke an die ehemaligen Häftlinge geben musste. Für diese Aufgabe brauchte sie zwar kein Heilerwissen, doch bald hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass die blonde Frau dennoch ein Händchen fürs Heilen und alles, was damit zusammenhing, besaß.

Da Harry sowieso beinahe den ganzen Tag non-stop bei seinem Paten vorzufinden war, hatte sich Narzissa bald daran gewöhnt, dass er sie bei der Arbeit beobachtete und irgendwann hatte Harry begonnen, die Frau beim Vornamen zu nennen, auch wenn sie weiterhin nur seinen Nachnamen benutzte, wenn sie mit ihm sprach.

„Wie lange denkst du, dass es noch dauern wird, bis Sirius wieder aufwacht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige war sich bewusst, dass er diese Frage jedes Mal wieder stellte – und dass die Blonde mittlerweile davon genervt sein musste, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte – aber er konnte sich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten.

Wie erwartet seufzte Narzissa.

„Bis sein Körper sich wieder von Askabans Strapazen erholt hat."

Nichts im Tonfall oder der Wortwahl der Malfoy ließ darauf schließen, dass sie genug davon hatte, jeden Tag dieselbe Frage gestellt zu bekommen und jedes Mal gleich antworten zu müssen.

Doch sie hatte sich entschieden, ihre ganze Geduld aufzuwenden, wenn es um den Grünäugigen vor ihr ging.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie gemerkt gehabt hatte, dass das... Verhältnis zwischen Harry Potter und dem Dunklen Lord eines von gegenseitigem Respekt war. Vielleicht sogar Vertrauen, doch das war nicht an ihr, zu beurteilen.

Aber auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, auf was die Verbindung der beiden beruhte, sie konnte es deutlich sehen, dass es mehr als nur das übliche „Dulden- eines- Menschen- in seiner- Gegenwart" für ihren Lord war und hatte daraus geschlossen, dass es besser sein würde, auf die gute Seite des Potters zu kommen.

Dennoch würde sie nichts davon abhalten, den Jungen endlich einmal von ihrem Arbeitsplatz wegzubringen.

„Warum so ungeduldig?", fragte sie deshalb, als wüsste sie die Antwort nicht schon längst, „Ist dir langweilig? Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, weshalb du beinahe immer hier bist?"

Die Worte waren beinahe lauernd gesprochen, auch Harry bemerkte das.

Und er ahnte auch, dass es jetzt besser wäre den Mund zu halten, denn Narzissa hatte etwas vor und er konnte bei dieser Frage nur die falsche Antwort geben.

Er hatte auch gleich die Lösung darauf, was die blonde Frau im Kopf haben könnte, als diese fortfuhr.

„Vielleicht weißt du es ja, die Hogwartsschüler haben im Moment Sommerferien... Und mein Sohn langweilt sich zu Hause ja auch so... wenn du wirklich nicht weißt, was du tun sollst, außer am Bett deines Patens zu sitzen, könnte ich ihn morgen ja mitnehmen, sodass du etwas Gesellschaft hast."

Sie sprach, als würden sie über etwas ganz Nebensächliches reden, selbst wenn es ganz und gar nicht so war, während Harry die Stirn runzelte.

Da waren sie also. Die zwei Möglichkeiten, von denen ihm eine unsympathischer war, als die andere.

Doch was konnte er tun? Wenn er sagte, dass ihm nicht langweilig war, würde Narzissa erwarten, dass er in Zukunft nicht pausenlos in Sirius' Zimmer war.

Gab er aber zu, dass er nichts zu tun hatte – was ja eigentlich auch wahr war – würde er Draco Malfoy an der Backe haben.

Und wenn er sie anlog und sagte, dass ihm nicht langweilig war, und trotzdem immer wieder in diesem Zimmer war, befürchtete er, dass sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit trotz seiner Worte Draco mitnehmen würde, also war es das selbe Endprodukt.

Also was war das kleinere Übel...?

Schlussendlich entschied er sich aber doch für die Wahrheit. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, in seinem Herzen lebte neben dem Slytherin, der jetzt immer öfter herauskam, noch immer der Gryffindor und dieser mochte es nicht, zu lügen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

„Naja, es gibt hier ja nicht viel Interessantes, oder? Und ich meine... das _ist_ schließlich mein Pate."

Narzissa sah nicht, dass Harry mit diesen Worten ganz und gar nicht aufgab.

»Ich meine... wenn Malfoy hier ist, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich plötzlich einen auf gute Freunde machen muss, nicht wahr?«

Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch ganz... _lustig _für ihn werden...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

„Narzissa nimmt nächstes Mal Draco mit...", informierte Harry an diesem Abend Voldemort. Erst mal folgte nur Stille, während der Grünäugige abwartete.

Die schlussendliche Reaktion überraschte ihn dann doch etwas. Er hatte erwartet, es würde gleichgültig aufgenommen werden, doch nur allzu schnell wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, denn der Dunkle Lord sah sofort sauer drein und selbst den Missmut in der Stimme konnte er nicht verstecken.

„Warum das denn?"

Obwohl die Frage wahrscheinlich nebensächlich klingen sollte, tat sie es nicht im Geringsten.

Harry verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, doch innerlich war er leicht amüsiert davon, wie beleidigt Voldemort klang. Selbst, wenn er nicht wusste, was der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Missmut sein konnte. Schließlich konnte es für den Dunklen Lord nicht so schlimm sein, wenn Draco Malfoy in sein Manor kam, nicht wahr? Es betraf ihn ja nicht einmal...

„Narzissa ist der Meinung, dass mir langweilig ist, weil ich dauernd bei Sirius im Zimmer bin und hat mir praktisch keine andere Wahl gelassen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn nerven, sodass er sich zukünftig weigert..."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Grünäugigen zeigte, dass er schon mitten im Planen war und als Voldemort erkannte, wie unwillig Harry war, den jungen Malfoy zu treffen, fand er das ganze plötzlich... witzig.

„Tja, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hat sie ja Recht. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn du auch noch etwas Anderes zu tun hast, als deinem Paten beim Schlafen zuzusehen."

Harry, plötzlich aus seinen Planungen gerissen, blickte Voldemort böse an, als er hörte, was dieser sagte und wusste auch sofort zu kontern.

„Das sagt der, der ihn für mich aus Askaban geholt hat."

Dieser Kommentar brachte den Dunklen Lord erfolgreich zum Verstummen und ein siegreiches Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Hahaaa!", jubelte er innerlich, seinen Sieg feiernd.

Voldemorts einzige Reaktion zu den schadenfrohen Gefühlen, die er über die Verbindung fühlen konnten, war ein böser Blick und der nutzlose Satz:

„Du bist ein böses, _böses _Kind."

Harry ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

„Aber Mutter! Morgen wollten Blaise und Pansy vorbeikommen! Warum musst du auf so eine lächerliche Sache bestehen?! Ich kann nicht erkennen, was mir daran von Nutzen sein sollte!"

Die Diskussion dauerte nun schon länger an und während Narzissa immer wieder versuchte, ihrem Sohn die Vorteile einer Freundschaft mit Harry Potter vorzuführen, beharrte Draco fest auf seinem Standpunkt.

Doch auch die blonde Frau machte keine Anstalten, aufzugeben.

Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit erwartet, endlich einen Nutzen aus der Situation ziehen zu können, und nun, da die Gelegenheit da war, wollte ihr Sohn sie nicht nutzen?

Konnte er nicht verstehen, wie förderlich es für den Stand ihrer Familie im Dienste des Dunklen Lords sein würde, wenn er eine Verbindung zu Harry Potter hatte, für den der Schwarzmagier in letzter Zeit eine solche Sympathie zu hegen schien?

Aber nein, Draco wollte es nicht einsehen, also ging der Streit weiter.

Hin und wieder sah eine der beiden Personen zu dem eigentlichen „Herrn im Haus", der jedoch vollkommen zufrieden mit seiner Situation als „stiller Beobachter" war, die Zeitung weiter las und keine Anstalten machte, Partei zu ergreifen.

Er wusste selbst, dass das für ihn nur schlecht enden konnte, wenn er sich einmischte, also sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam schließlich von Narzissa und Draco ahnte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Doch anstatt dem erwarteten „Na gut, dann eben nicht...", kam etwas völlig Unerwartetes auf ihn zu.

„Dann nimmst du die beiden morgen eben einfach mit", meinte seine Mutter fest und auf Dracos Gesicht machte sich ein Ausdruck des Grauens breit.

„Aber...", begann er, doch das Wort wurde ihm sofort wieder abgeschnitten.

„Ende der Diskussion!"

_Das_ war nicht der Sieg, den sich der Blonde ausgemalt hatte...

-o-o-**nächster Morgen-**o-o-

Draußen sangen die Vögel fröhliche Melodien vor sich hin, die Blätter der Bäume säuselten leise Worte in den Wind, die dann über lange Distanzen getragen wurden. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, es versprach, ein warmer Tag zu werden...

...und Harry schmollte.

Er konnte genau sehen, dass Voldemort versuchte, nicht schadenfroh zu grinsen, während sie im Wohnraum auf Narzissa und ihren Sohn warteten und das trug nicht gerade zu einer Besserung seiner Laune bei.

Eigentlich hatte er eine Aufheiterung oder etwas Ähnliches erwartet... und stattdessen machte sich der Rotäugige über ihn _lustig_!

Trotzdem konnte es Harry nicht lassen, den Dunklen Lord noch einmal bittend anzusehen und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen, sodass sich die Entscheidung, die er mittlerweile bereits etwa zehn Mal gehört hatte, nun änderte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht etwas sagen kannst, sodass ich nicht Malfoy and der Backe habe?"

Voldemort schien jedoch kein Mitleid zu haben, sondern – im Gegenteil – Harrys Missmut äußerst unterhaltsam zu finden, denn er musste schon die ganze Zeit sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle halten, was selbst Harry erkannt hatte.

„Das ist deine eigene Schuld. Du hast es dir selbst eingebrockt, also musst du es auch selbst auslöffeln."

Böse sah der Grünäugige Voldemort an, der vorgab, es nicht zu bemerken. Doch Harry glaubte keinen Moment lang daran, dass der Mann nicht absichtlich in der Wunde stichelte.

„Ich schätze mal, Narzissa wird gleich hier sein", meinte Voldemort, nun tatsächlich grinsend und wirklich hörte Harry, wie sich nur Sekunden später die Eingangstür öffnete und danach wieder schloss.

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

„Ju-chu!", meinte er sarkastisch und seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel übrig, wie er wirklich darüber dachte.

Doch schlussendlich überwand er sich und erhob sich langsam und mit einer Grimasse von seinem Sessel.

Voldemort konnte es nicht lassen, noch einen Kommentar abzugeben, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Viel Spaß!"

Böse den schadenfröhlich grinsenden Dunklen Lord ansehend fauchte er zurück.

„Geh arbeiten!"

So kam es, dass Harry von dem lauten, überraschenderweise echten Lachen des Mannes begleitet wurde, als er durch die Tür aus dem Wohnraum hinaus und in die Eingangshalle zu Narzissa und seinem „Besuch" trat, die allesamt etwas doof aus der Wäsche schauten, schließlich hatten sie gerade ihren Lord lachen gehört.

Harry achtete nicht so auf die ungläubigen Gesichter, sondern eher darauf, dass da nicht nur ein zusätzlicher Malfoy war, sondern sowohl _noch_ ein Junge als auch noch ein Mädchen.

Die anfängliche Überraschung überspielte er jedoch schnell mit spitzen Bemerkungen. Schließlich musste er sich auch etwas „revanchieren".

„Narzissa! Du hast ja _Besuch _mitgebracht! Wie nett! Was für eine _wundervolle Überraschung_!"

Nach diesen – unüberhörbar kühl gesagten – Worten drehte sich Harry um und begann, zu einem der „Meetingräume" im Manor zu gehen, in denen normalerweise Voldemort die Verbündungen mit anderen Gruppen beschloss.

Es war ihm – zugegeben – ziemlich egal, ob die drei Gleichaltrigen folgten, schließlich war nicht er es gewesen, der nach ihrem Kommen gebeten, oder sie überhaupt eingeladen hatte.

Dennoch konnte er sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbeißen, als er hinter sich schnelle Schritte nachkommen hörte.

»Vielleicht wird es ja doch nicht so schlimm...«

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Der Meetingraum war warm und einladend, was Harry erst mal etwas überraschte, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch so etwas... Nettes war es sicher nicht gewesen, als ihm Voldemort erklärt hatte, wohin er mit seinem Besuch gehen konnte, wenn er ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer haben wollte.

Doch der Grünäugige entschied, sich den Kopf nicht zu lange darüber zu zerbrechen und ließ die Slytherins erst mal eintreten, ehe er sich in einen der gepolsterten Sessel warf und sie abwartend ansah.

„So, jetzt da wir alle sitzen... Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ihr seid, außer..." er ließ seinen Blick zu dem blonden Jungen schweifen, der unverkennbar ein Malfoy war, „...bei dir. Also denke ich, es sind ein paar Vorstellungen an der Tagesordnung. Ich denke mal, ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Harry Potter, ich wurde von Narzissa zu dem hier gezwungen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich sie bei ihrer Arbeit störe, sehr unerfreut."

Ja, Harry wusste, dass er kindisch und _sehr _unhöflich war, doch das interessierte ihn in diesem Moment kein bisschen.

Viel mehr konnte er nicht anders, als die unsicheren Blicke der drei Personen vor ihm zu genießen und das Gefühl der Kontrolle, das sich währenddessen bei ihm einstellte.

Es war eine schöne Abwechslung zu dem schmerzhaften Bewusstsein, das ihm vor nur wenigen Sekunden bekommen hatte, als er die beiden Schüler neben dem jungen Malfoy angesehen und sich an _nichts _erinnert hatte. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er im St. Mungo's gewesen war.

Weder der Name des Mädchens, noch der des zweiten Jungen wollte ihm einfallen, alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie Slytherins waren.

Schließlich entschied er sich, seine Gedächtnislücken aufzufüllen und durchbrach die Stille, da scheinbar niemand vorhatte, sich aus eigenem Antrieb vorzustellen.

Zuerst wandte er sich an das einzige Mädchen im Raum und sah sie abwartend an.

„Du bist...?"

Sofort schienen die drei vor ihm aus einer Art Starre herauszuschrecken und es dauerte etwas, bis sich die Slytherin so weit gefangen hatte, dass sie seine Frage beantworten konnte.

„Pansy Parkinson. Außerdem auch Dracos Verlobte" Der Stolz... beinahe schon Hochmut in der Stimme war schwer überhörbar und Harry musste sich davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen. Als sie dann davon sprach, dass sie mit dem jungen Malfoy verlobt war, schien sie förmlich anzuschwellen und der Grünäugige sah, dass selbst Draco in die Richtung des anderen Jungens seufzte und eine Geste machte, die verriet, dass er genervt war.

Ah, da war wohl einer nicht so ihrer Meinung... Ob es wohl schon fix war? Wenn nicht, würde der Blonde wohl noch versuchen, etwas daran zu verändern... Es sei denn, die Eltern hielten noch vollkommen an der alten Tradition fest, die darauf beruhte, eine Stärkung der Blutlinie herführen zu wollen.

Doch er beließ es und sagte nichts mehr, sondern wandte sich sofort dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der sich sofort vorstellte, ohne dass er irgendetwas sagen musste.

„Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Sehr erfreut."

Das breite Grinsen wirkte charmant und Harry hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Slytherin in Hogwarts so manche Verehrerin hatte – und sich dessen bewusst war.

Doch er sagte nichts, grinste nur leicht und nickte. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er noch die drei Slytherins vor ihm.

Vielleicht konnten sie tatsächlich über die Spalte hinwegkommen, die automatisch durch die Häuseraufteilung geschaffen wurde und sich verstehen.

Aber damit würde er sich später beschäftigen, es gab noch Dinge, die er herausfinden musste, bevor er etwas Anderes tat.

„Warum seid ihr hier?" Er war sich bewusst, dass die Frage sehr direkt gestellt war, doch das war die ganze Absicht dahinter. So konnten sich die drei vor ihm nicht darauf vorbereiten und er sich sicher sein, dass sie keine Geschichte parat hatten.

Abwartend betrachtete er, wie sich Pansy, Blaise und Draco unwohlig ansahen und scheinbar um eine vernünftige Antwort kämpften.

Schließlich erklärte der Blonde in einem eigentlich hochmütig gemeinten Ton die Gründe.

„Mutter meinte, dir wäre langweilig und da ich auch nichts zu tun habe, könnte ich doch hierher kommen. Pansy und Blaise sind unangekündigt vorbeigekommen und ich wollte sie nicht nach Hause schicken, also habe ich sie mitgenommen."

Harry hörte die unterliegenden Töne und ahnte, was es wirklich bedeutete. Die mürrischen Gesichter der anderen beiden Slytherins halfen nur, die Wahrheit zu entschlüsseln.

Er seufzte.

„Ah, also ist Narzissa nach Hause gekommen, hat dir erzählt, dass du heute mit ihr kommen sollst, du hattest die beiden dort eingeladen und wolltest nicht nachgeben, also hast du sie am Ende einfach mitgenommen."

Die geschockten Gesichter der drei Slytherins waren genug um Harry zu sagen, dass er recht hatte.

„Danke, das war alles, was ich wissen wollte", meinte er, bevor er etwas leiser hinzufügte, fast zu sich selbst sprechend, „Warum denkt keiner, dass ich, während ich im St. Mungo's war, was gelernt habe? Oder dass ich bei Voldemort lebe, ohne dass ich mir Dinge... _Denkweisen_ abgucke?!"

Er war schon halb aus der Tür, als er erst die plötzliche Stille bemerkte. Wo zuvor die drei Anderen noch versucht hatten, irgendetwas zu erklären, auf das er nicht geachtet hatte, war nun Sprachlosigkeit.

Die Augen gen Himmel verdrehend wandte er sich wieder um.

„Was?! Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gesagt?!"

Pansy öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, doch es kam nie eine Antwort, sodass es schließlich Blaise war, der zu erklären begann.

„Wir sind es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so... vertraut über den Dunklen Lord spricht."

Der Grünäugige seufzte.

„_Wundervoll._ Heißt das, ich werde euch nun doch nicht los, weil ihr jetzt hofft, einen Vorteil aus einer »Freundschaft« mit mir zu schlagen?"

Kurze Blicke wurden zwischen den Slytherins getauscht, und obwohl keine Überraschung oder Unsicherheit darin zu erkennen war, konnte Harry ihnen ansehen, dass sie so etwas in der Art vorgehabt hatten. Spätestens jetzt, wenn nicht schon seit ihrer Ankunft in diesem Manor.

Da konnte er nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Nein danke. Ich hatte bereits einmal Freunde, die mir in den Rücken gefallen sind. Da brauche ich nicht auch noch solche."

Leicht seufzend verließ Harry nun endgültig das Zimmer und wanderte erst mal etwas in den Gängen herum.

Er war selbst überrascht, als er sich schließlich vor Voldemorts Bürotür wiederfand.

Bisher hatte er sich eher davon ferngehalten, da er nicht wusste, wie der Dunkle Lord auf eine Unterbrechung reagierte, doch jetzt überwand er sich und klopfte, selbst wenn er es gleich danach am liebsten wieder rückgängig gemacht hätte.

Doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

„Ja?!"

Die Stimme klang nicht sehr freundlich und Harry hätte wohl einen Rückzieher gemacht, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass es Voldemort aufregen würde, wenn es klopfte, aber niemand eintrat.

So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich ein zweites Mal zu überwinden und die Klinke langsam hinunterzudrücken, selbst wenn jede Faser seines Körpers danach schrie, sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen.

„Hallo?" Der Grünäugige hatte nur den Kopf unsicher durch den Türspalt gesteckt, um keine allzu große Angriffsfläche zu bilden, sollte Voldemort sich entscheiden, einen Fluch nach ihn zu werfen.

Doch stattdessen sah der Dunkle Lord überrascht von irgendeinem Blatt Pergament auf, das er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und obwohl die Frage nicht sehr höflich gestellt war, trug sie dazu bei, dass Harrys Nervosität etwas nachließ. Denn dieses Mal hatte Voldemort mit wesentlich weniger Feindseligkeit in der Stimme gesprochen.

Etwas Mut fassend zeigte der Schwarzhaarige auf einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", erkundige er sich überflüssigerweise. Schließlich stand er mittlerweile schon halb im Raum und obwohl sich seine „rebellischen Anfälle" mittlerweile etwas gebessert hatten, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich nun einfach abschieben lassen würde, ziemlich gering.

So nickte Voldemort nur bejahend und der Grünäugige ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich bei deinem Besuch sein?", fragte der Dunkle Lord schließlich und Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Wieso sollte ich? Die drei wollen sich sowieso nur mit mir »anfreunden«, damit sie besser dastehen. Vor dir, falls ich das mal so hinzufügen darf."

Voldemort seufzte und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Was will man auch von Lucius Malfoys Sohn und dessen Freunden Anderes erwarten?", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah, bevor sich die roten Augen schließlich Harry – der die leise gesprochenen Worte natürlich gehört hatte – zuwandten.

„Nach dem heutigen Tag bist du sie sowieso los, wenn du Narzissa nicht allzu sehr auf die Nerven gehst, schließlich ist sie unter normalen Umständen ziemlich geduldig. Und das hältst du noch aus, nicht wahr?"

Böse sah Harry Voldemort an, als er die kaum versteckte Schadenfreude in der Stimme hörte, doch das hatte keine Wirkung auf den Dunklen Lord.

„Wir werden sehen... Wenn sie nachher verwirrt oder einfach völlig durchgeknallt sind, weißt du, dass etwas schief gegangen ist. Und... dass es nicht ich war, der es provoziert hat."

Ein harter Blick aus plötzlich kühlen grünen Augen traf ihn, doch ehe der Ältere noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry den Raum bereits verlassen.

Erst in diesem Moment begriff Voldemort, worauf der Schwarzhaarige mit seinen Worten angespielt hatte und er konnte nicht anders, als zu hoffen, dass die Slytherins ihre Zungen hüten würden, um keine potentiellen Todesser zu verlieren.

Denn wenn sich nicht einmal er selbst gegen diese seltsame Kraft der smaragdfarbenen Augen hatte wehren können, wie groß war dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es drei einfache Schüler schaffen würden?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry hatte die drei Slytherins in dem Raum wiedergefunden, in dem er sie auch zurückgelassen hatte. Gerade wollte er die Tür öffnen, als er glaubte, seinen Namen von einem von ihnen zu hören.

Leicht die Stirn runzelnd lauschte er, doch konnte nichts mehr verstehen. Es war... beunruhigend, doch da er das Trio auch nicht unbeaufsichtigt in Voldemorts Manor lassen wollte, gab er es schließlich auf und trat einfach ein.

Das Gespräch, das sie gerade geführt hatten, brach abrupt ab und sie sahen ihn abwartend an. Harry konnte daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehen und winkte in ihre Richtung.

„Kommt schon, wenn ihr schon unbedingt Freunde mit mir spielen wollt, dann könnt ihr auch mit in mein Zimmer kommen."

Harry konnte sich die unterdrückt-verdutzten Gesichter der drei gut vorstellen, als er vorausging und die Slytherins sich selbst und der Frage überließ, ob sie ihm nun folgen sollten, oder nicht.

Wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie eine Falle hinter seiner plötzlichen „Freundlichkeit". Er war selbst überrascht, als er erkannte, dass es ihm nicht völlig egal war, ob ihm die Gleichaltrigen folgen würden, oder nicht.

Und während hinter ihm Schritte mit den seinen in den gleichen Takt fielen, überlegte er, ob er sich vielleicht doch mehr nach tatsächlichen Freunden sehnte, als er selbst bisher geglaubt hatte.

Es blieb still, bis sie schließlich vor Harrys Zimmer stehen blieben und es war auch erst da, dass der Grünäugige seine Gäste auch wieder beachtete. Warnend sah er sie an, ermahnend, nichts Falsches zu tun.

„Ihr fasst nichts an, was ich nicht sage, dass ihr anfassen dürft!", warnte er. Eine weitere Folge des Aufenthalts im St. Mungo's. Er war sehr... besitzergreifend geworden, von den wenigen persönlichen Dingen, die er besaß.

Draco Malfoy zuckte jedoch nur achtlos mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ja..."

Ein scharfer Blick aus grünen Augen traf die Drei noch einmal, ehe er die Slytherins schließlich doch eintreten ließ.

Aber schnell zeigte sich, dass die Warnung die drei nicht sehr abgeschreckt hatte, denn mit versteckter Neugier sahen sich die Hogwartsschüler um, während Harry am Türrahmen lehnte und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Selbst diese Betrachtung hielt die Drei nicht davon ab, ihre Umgebung genauestens zu untersuchen und alle Dinge, die sich später als nützlich herausstellen könnten, im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Schließlich durchbrach ein leicht gereizter Harry die Stille. Er mochte es eindeutig nicht, dass sein Zimmer so genau analysiert wurde, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sich die Slytherins daran hielten und nichts anfassten.

„Genug gestarrt?!" Die drei Besucher schraken aus ihren Betrachtungen und nickten schließlich beinahe peinlich berührt, woraufhin sich der Grünäugige ein leicht selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Na dann ist's ja gut."

Einige Minuten lang war es still, ehe Harry schließlich etwas zögerlich vorschlug, dass sie sich setzen könnten. Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte innerlich.

Er hatte nie wirklich Gäste bei sich zuhause gehabt... wie sollte er dann wissen, wie man sich bei so etwas verhielt?

Selbst wenn er noch keine allzu hohe Meinung vor den Dreien hatte, er wollte sich trotzdem nicht sofort völlig zum Trottel machen.

Doch die Zurückhaltung des Anfangs verflog schnell und Harry war sogar selbst überrascht, als er herausfand, dass er und die Drei anderen tatsächlich eine Weile zivilisiert miteinander sprechen konnten, ohne dass sofort die Fetzen flogen.

Es waren nur einfache, alltägliche Themen, die sie ansprachen. Dinge, bei denen sie nicht allzu viel falsch machen konnten. Keiner der vier vergaß, dass sie nicht befreundet waren und so wurden die Worte sorgfältig und vorsichtig gewählt, um auch nichts herausrutschen zu lassen, das den oder dem anderen nützliches Wissen über einen verschaffen konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz, obwohl die Slytherins allesamt sehr vorsichtig waren, ihm nichts von Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen, konnte Harry bald erkennen, dass nicht nur er der Grund dafür war, dass sie so bedacht sprachen... sie vertrauten sich auch untereinander nicht völlig.

Während er selbst noch etwas Probleme damit hatte, herauszufiltern, was er ohne Probleme sagen konnte, und was nicht, war es bei den drei anderen schwierig, überhaupt zu erkennen, ob sie darauf achteten, was sie sagten – wie es nur geschah, wenn man es gewohnt war, die Worte sorgfältig zu wählen.

Es schien, als wären sie Freunde, ja. Aber wenn man eher in die Tiefe horchte, dann wirkten sie eher wie... Verbündete. Wie Verbündete, die fürchteten, dass der andere plötzlich zum Feind werden und sie verraten würde.

Und während es Anfangs noch beinahe amüsierend war, anzusehen, wie Draco, Blaise und Pansy reagierten, wenn er geschickt einer knifflige Frage auswich, so wurde es nach einer Weile einfach nur anstrengend.

Es ging sogar so weit, dass er seine Fassade fallen ließ und nicht mehr versuchte, ihnen vorzuspielen, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sie versuchten, hilfreiche Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen. Stattdessen „explodierte" er und fauchte ungeduldig und mit eiskalter Stimme:

„Verdammt noch mal, hört auf, mich ausfragen zu wollen. Glaubt ihr ich bemerke das nicht?! Lasst euch jetzt warnen, falls ihr vorhabt, _irgendwann _noch einmal vorbeizukommen... Hat irgendjemand von euch auch noch Freunde aus anderen Häusern, die nicht dauernd versuchen, etwas aus einem herauszuholen und einfach nur reden, ohne alles im Vornherein bereits zu zensieren?!"

In den ersten Sekunden nach seinen Worten sahen ihn alle nur mit großen Augen an, doch schließlich schienen sie den Inhalt seiner Frage aufzunehmen und aus irgendeinem Grund, den der Grünäugige nicht kannte, wandten sich daraufhin Dracos und Pansys Blicke Blaise zu, der als Reaktion erst mal nur böse zurückstarrte, ehe er schlussendlich aufgab und abgehackt in Harrys Richtung nickte.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade fragen, was das sollte, und wer Blaises Freund denn war, doch seine Frage wurde schon von einem Klopfen unterbrochen, bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen antwortete er und eine kleine Hauselfe erschien im Türspalt.

„Entschuldigung, Sirs und Miss... Mrs. Malfoy sagt, dass Sie kommen sollen... Sie ist für heute fertig..."

So saß Harry wenige Sekunden später wieder allein in seinem Zimmer und irgendwie erschien es ihm dieses Mal leerer, als jemals zuvor.

Seufzend legte er sich auf dem Bett hin. Obwohl der Tag mühsam und die Slytherins auslaugend und etwas anstrengend gewesen waren, konnte er doch sagen, dass es alles wert gewesen war... Trotz der Ungewohntheit, von „Schlangen" umgeben gewesen zu sein, war es schön gewesen, wieder einmal gleichaltrige Gesellschaft zu haben.

Auch, wenn ihn nichts und niemand dazu gebracht hätte, das vor jemandem zuzugeben.

Und wenn er _ganz_ ehrlich zu sich selbst war... konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, mit ihnen befreundet zu sein. Nämlich tatsächlich _befreundet_, und nicht nur diese seltsame Art von „Verbündung", die für sie typisch zu sein schien.

* * *

Danke, **jolimi**, für das liebe Review. Du darfst dich freuen. x)


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Leicht grinsend zog sich der dunkle Lord in sein Büro zurück. Er hatte Narzissa, sobald die Jugendlichen verschwunden gewesen waren, gesagt, dass er sie hier erwarten würde, nachdem die Frau ihre Pflichten so weit erfüllt hatte, dass sie sich kurz der Arbeit entziehen konnte.

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Malfoy ahnte, weshalb er sie sprechen wollte und er war interessiert daran, wie sie versuchen würde, sich aus ihrer Schuld herauszureden.

Denn der etwas höhere Rang, den sie unter seinen Anhängern besaß, dadurch, dass sie die Frau seiner „rechten Hand" war, war nicht die Erlaubnis dafür, Kinder ohne wirklichen Grund in dieses Manor zu bringen. Natürlich hätte er auch Lucius dafür bestrafen können, dass er seine Frau nicht unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte, doch er wusste, wie sehr Narzissa ihren Mann beeinflussen konnte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen davon, dass er es nie als ausreichend empfand, eine andere Person als „Ersatz" dafür zu nehmen, eine andere nicht zu bestrafen.

Aber wie auch immer. Es ging um diesen Zeitpunkt und auch, wenn dieses Manor als „Zurückziehpunkt" für die Todesser und ihre Familien dienen sollte, falls die Häuser angegriffen wurden, so war dies keine Entschuldigung.

Besonders nicht in diesem Fall, da Narzissa ihren Sohn und dessen Freunde einfach mitgenommen hatte, ohne dass ein triftiger Anlass dafür geherrscht hatte.

Doch das hatte die Frau bestimmt auch gewusst, als sie diesen „Besuch" mitgebracht hatte... Also was war der Anlass dafür, dass sie seine Regeln einfach ignorierte und sich so verhielt, als hätte sie jedes Recht dazu, Leute hierher mitzunehmen? Noch dazu gleich mehrere?

Aber trotzdem... er konnte es seltsamer ruhiger hinnehmen, dass Harry von drei Leuten Besuch hatte, als nur vom jungen Malfoy allein... Er konnte sich den Gedanken nicht erklären, aber die Vorstellung Potter alleine mit diesem Schönling, gefiel ihm nicht...

Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn aus den Gedanken und er vertröstete sich damit, dass er den Grund, weshalb Narzissa seine Vorgaben missachtet hatte, gleich wissen würde, bevor er kalt „Herein!" rief.

Wie er erwartet hatte, trat die blonde Frau ein, die sich scheinbar über seinen Anordnungen geglaubt hatte. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung sah sie weder ängstlich, noch überhaupt auch nur eingeschüchtert oder schuldbewusst drein.

„Narzissa...", das leichte Zischeln, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang, schien in der Luft zu vibrieren, doch die Malfoy ließ sich nicht irritieren, obwohl sie gerade vor ihrem Lord stand.

„My Lord..." Respektvoll verbeugte sie sich kurz, ehe ihn die blauen Augen wieder ansahen. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

Langsam machte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht breit und endlich ließ sich etwas Nervosität bei der Frau erkennen.

„Allerdings... Es würde mich interessieren, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, dass es dir erlaubt wäre, einfach so Personen mit in mein Manor zu bringen..."

Obwohl der Ton, in dem er gesprochen hatte, fast nebensächlich wirkte, begann Narzissa nun leicht mit ihren Fingern zu spielen; eine Tätigkeit, die ihm zeigte, dass sie tatsächlich unsicher war.

Doch als die Frau den Blick vom Boden erhob und ihn ansah, erkannte er, dass sie nicht bereute, was sie getan hatte und er fand es seltsamerweise amüsant und nicht etwa herausfordernd, wie er es vielleicht früher getan hätte.

„Es tut mir Leid, My Lord... Aber Potter wurde langsam unerträglich und ich dachte, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre, ihn auch einmal mit gleichaltriger Gesellschaft zu umgeben... Nicht, dass ich sagen möchte, dass er nicht in der besten Gegenwart ist, aber vielleicht tut es seiner Psyche ganz gut, auch einmal Kind sein zu können."

Die Erklärung schien plausibel, doch natürlich wusste Voldemort, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als der gute Wille, Harry zu helfen. Schließlich würde man in diesem Fall keine Slytherins mitnehmen, die versuchten, aus jeder Situation einen Vorteil zu holen.

Doch trotzdem sprach er die Frau... _noch_... nicht darauf an.

„Das ist keine ausreichende Entschuldigung.", erklärte er mit harter Stimme, selbst wenn er den Zorn, den er einfließen ließ, gar nicht wirklich empfand. „Die Entscheidung, ob jemand hierher kommt oder nicht, liegt noch immer bei mir."

„Natürlich My Lord... Verzeiht meine Anmaßung... Doch wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben dürfte... Wird es meinem Sohn und seinen Freunde weiterhin erlaubt sein, hierher zu kommen, um Potter Gesellschaft zu leisten? Denn es scheint, als hätte er nicht genug zu tun und als möge er es, mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten..."

Obwohl die Worte alles andere als freundlich waren, konnte Voldemort die leichte Fürsorge in der Stimme hören und wusste, dass sich Narzissa tatsächlich etwas Sorgen um Harrys geistige Gesundheit machte.

So ließ er nur ein kleines Grinsen zu, das leicht übersehen hätte werden können. Harry hatte es also bereits geschafft, die kalte Malfoy für seine Seite zu gewinnen...

Wenn auch noch nur ansatzweise.

„Solange dein Sohn nicht allein kommt, wird es in Ordnung sein.", erklärte er schließlich und sah auch sofort, wie kurz etwas in den eisblauen Augen aufblitzte... Was dachte diese Frau nur gerade? Was hatte er über Harry oder die Situation gesagt, das interessant sein könnte...?

Der Rotäugige ahnte nicht, dass für Narzissa _alles_ an der Situation interessant war. Denn für sie stand es ganz klar fest, dass da etwas zwischen ihrem Lord und dem jungen Potter war... etwas, das ihr nicht bekannt war.

„Geh jetzt.", durchbrach Voldemorts Stimme ihre Gedanken, „Ich habe noch zu tun."

Gehorsam verbeugte sich die Blonde noch einmal, ehe sie beinahe geräuschlos zur Tür schritt, fasziniert davon keinen Crucio abbekommen zu haben.

Doch noch bevor sie den Raum völlig verlassen hatte, hörte sie noch einen Satz des Dunklen Lords, dessen Stimme von leichtem Amüsement sprach.

„Und sag deinem Sohn, dass sie ihn nicht allzu sehr ausspitzeln sollen und schon gar nicht eine Freundschaft vorspielen, wo keine ist."

Abgehackt nickte Narzissa, ehe sie die Tür endlich völlig hinter sich schloss und Voldemort mit den Plänen der Ministeriumsgrundrisse allein ließ. Sie würde es ihrem Sohn wirklich ans Herz legen. Denn wer wusste schon, wie viel der Potterjunge noch aushalten würde, bevor er endgültig überschnappte?

...Und das wollte ja niemand, nicht wahr? Nein, das nicht...

-o-o-o-o-o- **am Abend nachdem die Slytherins Harry besucht haben **-o-o-o-o-o-

„Blaise, bitte..."

Ungeduldig sah Blaise in die blauen Augen und seufzte.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es nicht geht...", erklärte er erneut, doch es änderte nichts an dem beinahe flehenden Blick. Er versuchte, sich selbst das schlechte Gewissen, das sich langsam bildete, auszureden.

„Er ist beim dunklen Lord, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er heute sehr erfreut war, uns heute unvorangemeldet im Schloss zu haben. Denkst du, dass er es zulassen wird, dass gleich morgen noch einmal Leute vorbeikommen, dieses Mal sogar noch eine Person mehr?"

Eie Antwort bekam auf seine Frage keine, aber der Blick blieb trotzdem unnachgiebig. Doch trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass Blaise die Bitte in den Augen deutlich sehen konnte, und dass er es ganz und gar nicht mochte, diese verneinen zu müssen.

„Blaise...", begann die sanfte Stimme erneut, „Ich habe es so oft gesagt bekommen, dass ich ihn treffen soll... _Bitte_..."

Kurz schloss der Junge die Augen. Er wollte es nicht hören... Es war so oft Gesprächsthema bei ihnen beiden, und noch immer wusste er nicht, woher die Informationen kamen, die selbst ihm oft unbekannt waren. Manchmal war er auch dran, zu glauben, was er hörte, obwohl es so seltsam... schon fast verrückt klang.

Schließlich konnte Blaise nicht anders, als nachzugeben, selbst wenn er sich bewusst war, dass ihn das sehr wohl den Kopf kosten konnte. Seine Mutter hatte keinen hohen Rang als Todesser, nein, eigentlich war sie nur so etwas wie eine... Unterstützerin. Dies allein war schon Grund genug, weshalb er sich nicht zu viel beim Dunklen Lord erlauben sollte, doch wenn er den Blick aus blauen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah... mit der Bitte deutlich darin geschrieben... dann konnte er nicht anders.

„Ich werde Narzissa kontaktieren...", seufzte er schließlich und konnte noch sehen, wie das Gesicht freudig aufleuchtete, ehe er den Raum verließ.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er seltsam unruhig und obwohl er zwei Stunden früher munter geworden war als sonst, drängte ihn Ungeduld dazu, aufzustehen. Ausnahmsweise verletzte er an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal seine mittlerweile angewöhnte Morgenroutine.

Anstatt wie sonst zuerst frühstücken zu gehen, führte ihn sein Instinkt zu Sirius' Zimmer und er folgte.

So kam es, dass er erstmals bei seinem Paten war, _bevor_ Narzissa die übliche morgendliche „Untersuchung" bei Sirius gemacht hatte.

Doch er hatte endlich einmal Zeit, den Mann einfach nur zu... betrachten. Keine blonde Frau, die ihn mit Sticheleien ablenkte, keine spöttischen Bemerkungen.

Nachdenklich blickte hinunter auf den langjährigen Askabanhäftling. Er wirkte mittlerweile etwas gesünder und sah auch überhaupt besser aus.

Narzissa hatte sich um die Haare und den Bart des Mannes gekümmert, sodass er um einiges gepflegter wirkte und durch Ernährungstränke, die ihm täglich mehrmals eingeflößt worden waren, hatte seine Haut wieder einen gesünderen Farbton angenommen.

Harry seufzte leicht.

Das alles änderte nichts daran, dass Sirius scheinbar noch immer Schlaf nachzuholen hatte.

Doch als hätte der Mann seine Gedanken gehört, begann Sirius wenige Momente später, sich leicht zu bewegen und leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. Angespannt sah sich Harry um. War das etwas Schlechtes?

Sollte es vielleicht passieren? Oder war es eine Nachwirkung von Askaban...?

Aber er konnte nichts tun... Narzissa war nicht da und er...?

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was zu tun war!

Wie versteinert saß er da und beobachtete, wie Sirius Black sich unruhig bewegte und unverständliche Sachen brummelte... bis der Mann leicht ins Sonnenlicht blinzelte und zu ihm aufsah.

„...James? ...Bin ich... Bin ich tot?"

Harrys Hals war wie zugeschnürt, alles, was er tun konnte, war den Kopf zu schütteln.

Schließlich, erst nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Grünäugige wieder so weit im Griff, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Nicht James...", murmelte er behutsam, während er etwas näher kam, um den Mann im Bett besser betrachten zu können, „Harry."

„...Harry...", wiederholte Sirius Black, als könnte er es nicht glauben. Eine schwache Hand hob sich und berührte sanft sein Gesicht, ehe er noch einmal sprach, fester, glücklicher, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass er solide war und kein Geist oder gar eine Wahnvorstellung. „Harry."

Genau dieser Moment war es, in dem Narzissa ins Zimmer kam und sah, was los war.

„Sirius", stieß sie aus, eindeutig überrascht darüber, dass er bereits wach war. Offensichtlich hatte sie gedacht, es würde noch länger dauern, bis er seine Erschöpfung ausgeschlafen hatte.

Verwunderte dunkle Augen wandten sich seiner Cousine zu.

„'Cissa?", fragte er, als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen. „W- wo bin ich hier?"

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch seine Arme gaben bereits vor der Hälfte nach, sodass er danach erst wieder völlig im Bett lag. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass er drauf und dran war, es noch einmal zu versuchen, sodass Narzissa seufzend an sein Bett trat und ihm half, ehe sie ihm einen Stärkungstrank hinhielt.

„Hier, trink erst mal das, bevor du Fragen stellst."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Sirius die Phiole, bevor er den Inhalt schließlich mit einem Mal austrank und sich danach demonstrativ wegen des Geschmacks schüttelte, was Harry leicht zum Lächeln und Narzissa zum Kopfschütteln brachte.

Schließlich wandte sich Sirius an den Grünäugigen, die Frage seines momentanen Aufenthaltsortes für den Moment vergessen.

„Du bist also Harry... Du bist so groß geworden, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe...", meinte er liebevoll, „Komm mal her und lass dich ansehen..."

Langsam trat Harry näher und er sah zu, wie ihn sein Pate mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtete.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Narzissa den Raum verließ; vermutlich, um auch nach den anderen Ex-Häftlingen zu sehen.

„Du siehst aus, wie James... aber die Augen hast du von Lily... Ganz Lilys Augen..."

Harry war etwas enttäuscht, als er das hörte. Es war das gleiche, was auch schon so viele Andere zu ihm gesagt hatten... Genau dasselbe, wie das, was er damals so oft gehört hatte...

Sirius schien in seinen Augen lesen zu können, wie in einem offenen Buch und genau zu erkennen, woran er dachte.

„Harry, ich kann dir so viel erzählen..."

Geistesabwesende grüne Augen richteten sich auf den Black, dunkler und... etwas gedämpfter als das Lilys, wie Sirius erst jetzt auffiel. Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht seinem Patenjungens, als er nickte und es war dieser Moment, in dem der Mann erkannte, dass der Junge vor ihm schon lange nicht mehr mit James zu vergleichen war.

Vielleicht war er es auch nie gewesen...

Der Blick, der aus den grünen Augen auf ihn gerichtet war, zeigte einen Ernst und eine Weisheit, die man selten in einem noch nicht einmal ganz Siebzehnjährigen entdecken konnte, aber auch ein unglaubliches Misstrauen den Menschen und der Welt, die ihn umgab, gegenüber.

Und genau diese Mischung war es, die ihn dazu veranlasste, den Jungen ihm gegenüber genauer kennen lernen zu wollen. Wirklich zu kennen, seine Gedanken, Gefühle, nicht nur die Dinge, die ihn oberflächlich betrafen.

Es war sein Patenkind, Lily und James' Sohn, aber in gewisser Weise auch wieder nicht, denn seine beiden Freunde hätten den Jungen nie so aufwachsen gelassen, wie er es war. Harry war ein eigener Mensch und schon aus den Augen konnte er herauslesen, dass der junge Potter kein spöttischer Witzbold war, wie James in seinem Alter.

Selbst wenn der beinahe Siebzehnjährige fast vollkommen so aussah, wie sein Vater... er war es nicht.

Sein bisheriges Leben unterschied sich in so ziemlich jedem Punkt von dem des Anderen und bereits nach dem bisherigen, doch sehr kurzen Wortwechsel konnte man sagen, dass auch der Charakter völlig verschieden war.

Doch darüber konnte er sich später auch noch Gedanken machen... im Moment wollte er eigentlich vor allem wissen, wo er war. Er bezweifelte, dass es ihm allzu sehr gefallen würde... schließlich ahnte er allein von der Art der Zimmereinrichtung, die so sehr der seiner Eltern glich, dass es kein Weißmagier sein würde...

Aber es konnte andererseits auch nicht allzu schlimm sein. Denn Harry wirkte... in einer gewissen Weise... _glücklich_. Und er selbst lebte schließlich auch noch, was nur ein gutes Zeichen sein konnte...

Und dieser Moment war es, in dem ihm sein Schwur wieder einfiel, den er sich selbst geleistet hatte, während er noch in Askaban gewesen war. _Er würde Harrys Retter folgen..._

Da der Grünäugige hier war, war auch anzunehmen, dass der Befreier hier war, was bedeutete, dass es wohl... ein Schwarzmagier sein würde...

Selbst wenn der Gedanke seltsam war, so dachte Sirius nicht einen Moment daran, die vorgenommene Tat einfach zu vergessen und so zu tun, als wäre sie nie passiert. Denn auch wenn er sich sonst gegen die steifen Reinblutsregeln gewehrt hatte, die eine, die Ehre betraf, war ihm wichtig, vor allem da nicht nur die „Reinblüter" daran glaubten, sondern eigentlich alle Zauberer und Hexen, die etwas von Stolz verstanden.

Der Gedanke, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen, setzte sich in seinem Kopf fest und er beschloss, dass er zu lange in seinen Überlegungen versunken gewesen war.

Noch immer sah Harry ihn neugierig an, zweifellos darauf wartend, dass er etwas sagte.

„Wo bin ich hier?", erkundigte er sich. Leicht die Augen verengend beobachtete er, wie sein Patenkind fast unerkennbar zusammenzuckte und zögerte. Es war beinahe zu sehen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehten, sich bemühend, eine akzeptable Antwort zu finden.

_Schlecht... sehr schlecht..._

„Du kannst mir einfach die Wahrheit sagen, ich werde es früher oder später herausfinden, da bringt es nichts jetzt alles in der ‚soften' Version darzustellen."

Ein zögerliches, leicht beschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Grünäugigen aus, ehe plötzlich ein schelmisches Glitzern in die leuchtend grünen Augen trat.

„Na gut... Aber du musst zumindest versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben. Es wäre definitiv von Vorteil...", begann er und das ungute Gefühl, das bereits zuvor begonnen hatte, sich in Sirius' Magen breit zu machen, wurde stärker. „Du bist hier auf Slytherin Manor. In Voldemorts Haus, sozusagen."

Da. Die Bombe war geplatzt.

Und Sirius' Gedanken drehten sich in Kreisen.

Voldemort...? _Voldemort?! VOLDEMORT?!_

Der Ex-Askabanhäftling wurde panisch, obwohl Harry ihn zuvor gewarnt hatte. Er war in Voldemorts Haus, um es noch einmal laut zu sagen! Wie konnte sein Patenkind da so ruhig sein!

Voldemort! _Der_ Voldemort, der Lily und James getötet hatte, und viele Hunderte mehr, dessen Todesser mordeten, quälten und metzelten!

Gerade wollte Sirius beginnen, seiner Empörung... seiner _Panik _kund zu tun, als er den strengen Blick Harrys bemerkte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als zu starren.

Es war nicht der Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass er überreagierte, oder der Mund, der zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst war, nein... Es waren die Augen, die so leuchteten, wirbelten, ihm mitteilten, dass er unangebracht reagierte.

Und er fühlte genau, dass er ruhiger wurde, je länger er in die wirbelnden grünen Tiefen starrte, dass sich sein Körper entspannte und...

Der Zauber war vorbei. Ganz plötzlich, ohne, dass jemand etwas gemacht hatte, hörte das Lichterspiel in den Smaragden auf und Sirius blieb etwas verwirrt zurück. Was war das gewesen? Harry hatte nur einmal geblinzelt... und dann war es weg gewesen...

Verwundert sah er seinen Patensohn an, der nun fast... interessiert zurückblickte. Auf den ersten Blick sah er unschuldig aus, doch... wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte Sirius deutlich erkennen, dass sich seine Mundwinkel leicht spöttisch nach oben verzogen hatten. Entfernt spürte er, wie sich seine Erinnerung regte. Da war doch einmal etwas mit den Potters gewesen, nicht wahr...?

James hatte doch einmal etwas von der Großmutter seines Vaters erzählt...

Nachdenklich blickte er in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, als dieser plötzlich leicht grinste.

„Blutvermächtnis", sagte er nur und als wäre dieses eine Wort der Schlüssel gewesen, erinnerte er sich wieder. James hatte es ihm doch einmal erzählt, dass seine Urgroßmutter seltsam leuchtende Augen gehabt hatte, die mit der Sonne ihre Schattierung zu ändern schienen...

Als Sirius bei seinem Freund zuhause gewesen war, war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass dessen Mutter ebenfalls eine unbeschreibliche Augenfarbe zu haben schien, doch James hatte damals abgewinkt. Dem Braunäugigen selbst war es nie aufgefallen, oder er war es gewohnt gewesen.

Und nun hatte Harry ebenfalls diese... Gabe und endlich wusste er selbst nun auch, weshalb James selbst nie Anzeichen gezeigt hatte, genauso wenig wie dessen Großmutter, die er einmal flüchtig getroffen hatte.

„Es hat immer eine Generation übersprungen...", murmelte er gedankenverloren, doch es brachte Harry zum Aufhorchen. Der Grünäugige war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius von seinem Blutvermächtnis sprach, also fragte er gar nicht erst nach, was das betraf.

Stattdessen sah er die Möglichkeit, endlich etwas Neues über seine Familie zu erfahren und er hatte nicht vor, diese Gelegenheit einfach verlaufen zu lassen.

„Heißt das, mein Vater konnte das nicht?" Ein amüsierter Blick von Sirius traf ihn.

„James? Nein, aber seine Mutter und Urgroßmutter. Davor gab es bestimmt auch Menschen aus eurer Familie, die dessen fähig waren, aber wenn, dann habe ich sie nie getroffen."

Das erklärte für Harry, weshalb er nie etwas davon gehört hatte, dass sein Vater eine „Gabe" gehabt hätte. Sie hatte ihn übersprungen. Interessant.

„Dieses war aber das erste Mal, dass ich es tatsächlich gesehen – oder noch besser, miterlebt habe. Vorher wusste ich nie, was genau das Blutvermächtnis der Potters war", erklärte Sirius.

Plötzlich sah ihn Harry beschämt an.

„Tut mir leid... Ich hätte es nicht machen sollen... Aber du bist so panisch geworden und es hätte wohl nicht gut geendet und... Ich wollte nicht, dass du eine Dummheit machst..."

Sirius winkte nur ab und sah ihn verschmitzt an.

„Ist schon okay. Es war ja nur eine beruhigende Wirkung. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Dinge du sonst noch fähig bist, aber wenn du sie nicht an mir ausprobierst... Naja. In diesem Fall war es eine gute Reaktion deinerseits. Wer wüsste, was ich sonst getan hätte, bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort... Voldemort..."

Er hörte auf zu sprechen und Harry ahnte schon, dass nun wohl auch die letzten beruhigenden Nachwirkungen seines Blickes verschwunden waren und Sirius die Schwere der Situation erst jetzt wieder verstand.

In gewisser Weise hatte er die panische Reaktion nur etwas hinausgezögert... und vielleicht ein _kleines Bisschen_ gemindert.

Doch bevor etwas geschehen konnte, öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür – so schwungvoll sogar, dass sie gegen die Mauer schlug – und Snape trat ein.

„Ich habe die Tränke hier, die du wolltest, Ci..."

Er brach abrupt ab, als er Harry und Sirius sah. Niemals hätte man erkennen können, dass er geschockt war, wenn nicht das Weiten der Augen gewesen wäre.

„...Potter..."

Der Angesprochene sagte nichts, starrte nur zurück. In seinem Kopf schien ein Satz wie in Wiederholungsschleife abzulaufen. Ein Satz, den Voldemort einmal während eines Todessertreffens gesagt hatte:

„_...Ich vertraue ihm nicht mehr genug. Er ist Dumbledore zu nahe, um nicht von ihm manipuliert zu werden..."_

Und alles, was er dazu denken konnte, war, dass er nicht zurück wollte... Dass er es viel lieber hatte, wenn die „weiße" Seite dachte, er wäre tot, was sie bis jetzt ohne Zweifel getan hatte...

* * *

Wheee. x) Nächstes Kapitel. Dankt **jolimi** dafür. Danke für dein Kompliment. :)


	19. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

Die Stille war beinahe erdrückend. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun sollte, um die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern und vor allem, um zu retten, was zu retten war. Doch keine seiner Ideen machte Sinn oder war auch nur ausführbar und sein logisches Denken schien im Moment nicht richtig zu funktionieren.

Er ahnte nicht, dass er da nicht der einzige war, denn auch Snapes Gedanken bewegten sich in Kreisen.

Vor ihm stand Lilys Sohn... der Junge, von dem jeder dachte, dass er tot wäre... aber eigentlich sah er sehr gesund aus, sogar glücklich... Was wurde hier gespielt und... – seine Augen wanderten nur einen Moment lang zu dem Mann im Bett – was tat Black hier? War der nicht im Zauberergefängnis gestorben?

Besagter Person wurde langsam alles zuviel. Erst wurde er völlig überraschend aus Askaban befreit, dann erfuhr er, dass Voldemort dafür verantwortlich war und dass sein Patensohn mit ebendiesem in einem Haus wohnte und nun musste auch noch Snape hier reinplatzen?!

Er zog es ernsthaft in Erwägung, dass ihn Askaban vielleicht doch nicht so unberührt gelassen hatte, wie er gerne glaubte...

Und als wäre die Situation nicht durcheinander und verwirrend genug, so wie sie war, wählte Narzissa auch genau diesen Moment, um das Zimmer wieder zu betreten. Doch es war nicht nur sie, auch die drei Slytherins vom Vortag waren wieder dabei.

Was Harry am meisten überraschte, war, dass eine weitere Person mit ihr eintrat. Ein blauäugiges Mädchen mit dreckig-blonden Haaren, das sich neugierig, aber etwas realitätsfern wirkend, umsah.

Jeder im Raum wusste, dass dies nicht gut enden würde. Sobald Narzissa Snape sah blieb sie abrupt stehen, den schwarzhaarigen Mann anstarrend.

...Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen... Snape hatte mehr Ernährungstränke bringen sollen... aber es war ausdrücklich befohlen worden, dass er unter keinen Umständen Harry Potter oder die ausgebrochenen Askabanhäftlinge sehen sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, ihn rechtzeitig abzufangen...

Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass er zu den Zimmern gehen würde, in denen sich normalerweise die Verletzten, und somit auch sie, aufhielten.

Doch das alles änderte nichts an der Situation. Snape war hier, hatte Potter gesehen und auch noch Sirius, der eigentlich vor ein paar Tagen in Askaban ‚verstorben' war. Das wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm gewesen... hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht einmal unmissverständlich gesagt, dass er dem Tränkemeister nicht mehr vertraute und nicht zulassen würde, dass der Mann wertvolle Informationen zugespielt bekam.

Und wenn diese Situation nicht förmlich nach ‚wertvollen Informationen' stank, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter.

Ein kurzer Blick zu dem grünäugigen Potter sagte ihr, dass auch er überlegte, was nun zu tun war.

Aber als sie sah, dass Snape seine Hand langsam zum Zauberstab gleiten ließ – in der langen Stille hatte er offensichtlich den richtigen Schluss gezogen – wusste sie, dass nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb, um mögliche Vorgehensweisen durchzudenken.

Sie holte unauffällig den Zauberstab hervor, froh darüber, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Hogwartslehrers auf Harry Potter lag, bereit um den Mann mit einem _Stupor_ zu betäuben. Unausgesprochene Zauber waren nicht ihre Stärke... waren es nie gewesen... vor allem dadurch, dass sie nie tatsächlich bei einem Todesserangriff hatte teilnehmen müssen, war sie nicht sehr fähig. Ihre Stärke war das Heilen und dafür wurden ihre Dienste normalerweise in Anspruch genommen.

Doch mit einem ausgesprochenen Zauber würde sie bei diesem Mann nicht weiterkommen, das war ihr stark bewusst, schließlich war Snape mehr als nur ein passabler Duellant.

Sich leicht auf die Unterlippe beißend – ein Tick, den sie sich nie vollkommen abgewöhnen hatte können, vor allem, wenn sie sich konzentrierte – zeigte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape.

Doch trotz der Verwirrung war sie beinahe froh, als Harry ihr abrupt in die Augen sah und beinahe unerkennbar den Kopf schüttelte. Deutlich konnte sie freudige Aufregung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen und auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was diese hervorrief, ließ sie den Jungen machen.

Der Blickkontakt währte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe sich die strahlenden Smaragde dem Tränkemeister zuwandten.

Einige Momente lang geschah nichts als ein seltsames Lichtspiel in den Augen des Jungen, das sie seltsam desorientiert zurückließ. Dann wurde Snape seltsam steif und fiel um.

Harry grinste die anderen Personen im Raum entschuldigend an.

„Sorry, Cissa... Ich wollte das unbedingt mal ausprobieren", erklärte er grinsend. Die Frau konnte nur starren, genau wie alle Anderen. War das tatsächlich _er_ gewesen? Aber was genau hatte er getan? Hatte er _überhaupt_ etwas gemacht?

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, als er die ungläubigen Gesichter betrachtete.

Schließlich war es Draco, der seine Neugierde nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.

„Was genau war das?", fragte er, die Interesse in seiner Stimme klar erkennbar. Erneut zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein beinahe unheimliches Grinsen, selbst wenn man kurz erkennen konnte, dass er überlegte, ob er es ihnen überhaupt erklären sollte.

„Das, mein Lieber, nennt man Blutvermächtnis. Ich besitze, falls du es schon mal mitbekommen hast, eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Und das kann ich nutzen, um andere Leute dazu zu bringen, zu tun was ich ihnen sage oder andere Dinge, wie ich jetzt herausgefunden habe. Einerseits lassen sich anderer Menschen Gefühle beeinflussen", ein kurzer Blick auf Sirius, „Andererseits kann ich Personen auch einen plötzlichen Drang fühlen lassen... zum Beispiel den, einzuschlafen. Ich nehme an es ist besser, nicht auf meine schlechte Seite zu kommen...", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken mit einem überlegenen Grinsen hinzu.

Erst mal war es still im Raum, bis sich Narzissa aus den Gedanken riss und zu einer Handlung zwang. Schließlich konnten sie Snape hier nicht einfach so liegen lassen, ohne irgendetwas zu tun.

„Draco", begann sie in einem scharfen Tonfall, der deutlich sagte, dass er dieses Mal nicht die Option hatte, zu protestieren, „Du gehst den Dunklen Lord holen. Ich denke, er wird wissen, was in dieser Situation zu tun ist. Erzähl im eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Geschehnisse."

Hastig nickte der Blondschopf, nervös bei dem Gedanken, vor seinen zukünftigen Lord treten zu müssen, ehe er den Raum verließ und losging, um den Mann zu informieren.

Zurück blieben vier Teenager und zwei Erwachsene.

„Sind die anderen schon wach?", fragte Harry schließlich Narzissa, als ihm die Stille zu viel wurde. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie vergessen gehabt, dass er ebenfalls im Raum war, ehe sie kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

Harry erkannte erst, dass diese Frage ein Fehler gewesen war, als er sah, dass sich Sirius' Augen verengten.

„Welche anderen?", fragte er lauernd und der Grünäugige ahnte, was nach der Antwort kommen würde, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, die Wahrheit zu sprechen, selbst wenn er versuchte, sie nebensächlich erscheinen zu lassen.

„Ach, weißt du, auch Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser wurden befreit, als man dich aus Askaban geholt hat", meinte er, als wäre es etwas völlig Alltägliches. Doch alles vorsorgliche Beschwichtigen half nichts, als Sirius das Gesagte verstand und – zugegeben, wie Harry es erwartet hatte – aufbrausend reagierte.

„Bellatrix?!"

Wären es andere Umstände gewesen, hätte der Grünäugige die beinahe quietschige Stimme des Mannes wohl lustig gefunden, doch im Moment hatte er einfach nicht genug Geduld dafür.

Das Hereinplatzen Snapes war genug Aufregung für ihn gewesen, um für einen Tag auszureichen und jetzt wollte Sirius auch noch eine Szene machen?! Nicht mit ihm. Nicht heute.

Ein dumpfes Grollen entkam ihm, als er aufstand und auf seinen Paten nieder starrte.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht beginnen, auszuflippen, ich hab genug für heute! Verdammt, du weißt, wo du hier bist, was erwartest du?! Dass nur weiße Zauberer und Hexen hier sind, oder dass wir alle Leute filtern, sodass du auch ja mit niemandem schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hast?! Sei dankbar, dass dich Voldemort aus Askaban rausgeholt hat und hör auf herumzujammern! So froh ich auch bin, einen Paten zu haben, ich kann das jetzt _nicht_ aushalten! Wenn ich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sehe, werde ich auch gerne noch einmal so handeln, wie ich es bei Snape getan habe, denn im Moment verhältst du dich genauso wie er!"

Bei dem letzten Satz, wurde Sirius blass und presste die Lippen zusammen, als wäre das das schlimmste, das jemals zu ihm gesagt worden war.

Harry, der von seiner Schimpftirade etwas schwerer atmete als sonst – noch immer glaubte er, die ungeduldige Entrüstung durch seine Adern jagen zu spüren – war zufrieden, als er sah, dass der Mann nun still war und auch nicht Anstalten machte, weiter zu meckern.

Endlich wandte er sich auch den anderen Personen zu und sofort fielen seine Augen auf das blonde Mädchen, das ihn mit mildem Interesse betrachtete, jedoch noch immer einen verträumten Blick in den Augen hatte.

Sofort fand er die Blauäugige interessant. Vorrangig dadurch, dass sie ein Ravenclawzeichen auf dem Umhang trug.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Der Mann der auf dem Sessel vor Voldemorts Tisch saß hatte kurze, blonde Haare und im Moment fixierten die violetten Augen den Dunklen Lord, während die langen Finger mit einem Blatt Pergament spielten, das ein seltsames Siegel hatte, nur darauf wartend, aufgebrochen zu werden.

Ein breites, beinahe herausforderndes Grinsen ließ zu, dass lange spitze Eckzähne hinter den schmalen Lippen hervorblitzten.

Ungeduldig betrachtete Voldemort den Vampir, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, endlich zu sprechen zu beginnen. Gerade, als er fragen wollte, ob er vorhatte, ihm noch _heute_ das Ergebnis der Vampirversammlung bekanntzugeben, klopfte es an der Tür.

Eines der roten Augen zuckte, klarstellend, wie genervt der Mann im Moment war, doch er atmete tief durch und erinnerte sich daran, dass es weder einen Sinn hatte, den Vampir vor ihm umzubringen, noch, dass es sinnvoll wäre, einen Todesser zu eliminieren.

Als es jedoch der junge Malfoy war, der einige Momente später eintrat, hätte er es sich fast noch einmal anders überlegt. Doch in letzter Zeit ließ sich sein Wille, andere zu töten, überraschend einfach kontrollieren und so würde der Schüler wohl auch noch weiterhin am Leben bleiben.

Aber nichts desto trotz, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so wichtig sein konnte, was der Junge zu sagen hatte. Bestimmt nicht bedeutend genug, um eine der – äußerst seltenen – Verhandlungen mit einem Vampir zu unterbrechen, der ihm gerade mitteilen wollte, ob sein Vorhaben geglückt war, oder nicht.

Also unterbrach er den Malfoyerben schon bevor er überhaupt lossprechen konnte.

„Warte vor der Tür. Diese Sache ist äußerst wichtig, was auch immer du möchtest, es wird warten können."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco in einem Zwiespalt steckte, doch ein harter Blick aus blutroten Augen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und er rannte fast aus dem Büro.

Als sich Voldemort erneut dem Vampir vor ihm zuwandte, leuchteten die violetten Augen vor Schalk und Amüsement.

Der Dunkle Lord grollte. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie den Respekt der Vampire erringen können. Auch im Ersten Krieg hatten sie immer auf ihn heruntergesehen und damals war auch sein Bündnis mit ihnen fehlgeschlagen, da sie abgelehnt hatten.

Er hoffte, dieses Mal mehr Glück zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Diese... _Blutsauger_ schienen eine schreckliche Art des Entscheidens zu haben, völlig nach Intuition und Gefühl...

Voldemort brauchte alle seine Willenskraft, um nicht zu schnauben. Es war für ihn fast ein Wunder, dass diese Rasse noch nicht ausgestorben war, mit ihrer Art, Dinge zu entscheiden.

_Gefühle_... also wirklich...

Er bemerkte zu diesem Moment noch nicht, dass er dieses Mal nicht ganz so spöttisch darüber nachdachte, wie er es vielleicht sonst getan hatte...

„Tzetzetze... und ich dachte, die vom Rat hätten gelogen, als sie sagten, dass du dich verändert hättest...", meinte der Vampir amüsiert und blickte Voldemort mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

Dieser wiederum wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun erneut dem Mann zu, der gesprochen hatte. Sein Ton war gefährlich leise, als er mit verengten roten Augen den blonden Mann fixierte.

„Und das bedeutet...?"

Die Wirkung war nicht die erwünschte. Anstatt des erschrockenen Zusammenzuckens, das sich Voldemort ohne Zweifel erhofft... sogar fast erwartet hatte, lachte der Violettäugige laut auf.

„Lies", meinte er nur, während er – endlich! – die Pergamentrolle auf den Schreibtisch des Dunklen Lords warf. Dieser griff sofort nach der Schrift und brach das Siegel, um die Entscheidung der Vampire zu erfahren.

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er am Ende des Schreibens angekommen war und die Bestimmung lesen konnte.

-o-o-o-o-o-

„Du bist...?", fragte Harry das blonde Mädchen nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. Ein verträumtes Lächeln traf ihn und die blauen Augen funkelten.

„Ich bin Luna Lovegood und du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr? Die Knickschnarchler haben mir so viel von dir erzählt..."

Ein verwirrter Blick nicht nur aus smaragdgrünen Augen traf die Ravenclaw, doch niemand sagte etwas. Nur Blaise wurde fragend von Harry angesehen, ohne Zweifel neugierig, wie er genau auf das Mädchen vor ihm gekommen war.

Besonders überrascht war er ja, dass es eine Hexe war, die mitgebracht worden war, nicht ein Freund Blaises... ein _männlicher_ Freund... wie er angenommen hatte.

Der Slytherin schien die ungestellte Frage zu verstehen, denn er erklärte leise.

„Luna ist meine Freundin. Sie wollte dich so lange treffen und da du verlangt hast, sollten wir dich jemals wieder besuchen wollen, müssten wir ein Mitglied eines anderen Hauses mitnehmen, war es die perfekte Gelegenheit."

Nachdenklich nickte Harry und wandte sich dann wieder Luna zu. Sie war etwas seltsam, sich das Mädchen mit dem berechnenden Slytherin vorzustellen war unglaublich schwer für ihn, doch er konnte in den Augen der beiden sehen, dass sie einander mochten, also was sollte er sich darum kümmern.

Zögerlich begann er ein Gespräch mit der Ravenclaw, und schnell erkannte er, dass sie eigentlich eine sehr nette Person war, wenn man sie näher kennenlernte.

So kam es auch, dass Voldemort, als er endlich den Raum betrat, von dem Bild eines sich leidenschaftlich mit einer Blonden unterhaltenden Harrys empfangen wurde. Während die beiden offensichtlich keinen Mangel an Gesprächsstoff zu beanstanden hatten, waren die anderen Personen im Zimmer eher gelangweilt und still, mit Ausnahme von Severus Snape, der noch immer bewusstlos am Boden lag.

Natürlich wusste er, was dazu geführt hatte, schließlich war es der junge Malfoy gewesen, der ihm beim Herweg die Geschehnisse erklärt hatte.

In dem Moment, in dem er sah, wie fröhlich und fast aufgeschlossen Harry der Ravenclaw gegenüber war, verengten sich die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords, während er nicht anders konnte, als das Mädchen aufmerksam und abschätzend von oben bis unten zu betrachten.

Natürlich blieb dies von Harry nicht unbemerkt und der konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, selbst wenn er nicht verstand, weshalb er es offensichtlich so witzig fand, dass Voldemort... eifersüchtig war...?

Der Rotäugige entschied sich schließlich, die _rührende_ Situation zu durchbrechen und räusperte sich.

„Hat irgendjemand etwas zur Situation zu sagen?", fragte er kalt und besaß auch sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, was jedoch auch nichts daran änderte, dass alle die Köpfe schüttelten. Schließlich hatte der junge Malfoy ihm sicherlich bereits gesagt, was unbedingt wissenswert war und dem hatte niemand mehr etwas hinzuzufügen.

Voldemort nickte und erklärte dann, was er sich beim Hergehen ausgedacht hatte.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Er hatte seine Entscheidungen durchdacht, sein Leben überlegt und sich schlussendlich entschieden.

Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er noch immer in Voldemorts Kerker war, der Vollmond immer näher kam und er spürte, wie sein inneres Tier gequält winselte, bei dem Gedanken, in diesem engen „Käfig" sein zu müssen, während und nach seiner Umwandlung.

Remus Lupin konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun. Kein Mensch, ob nun Todesser oder nicht, kam hier herunter, um mit ihnen zu sprechen, so konnte er niemandem seinen Entschluss mitteilen. Selbst das Essen erschien magisch.

Die Situation wurde nicht verbessert dadurch, dass er noch immer hin und wieder glaubte, Sirius Blacks Geruch erhaschen zu können. Der Duft war immer so schnell wieder weg, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, so, als habe nur ein flüchtiger Windhauch ihn mit sich getragen, doch es quälte ihn, und noch mehr die Unsicherheit, ob es nun Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Als Snape schließlich aufwachte, mit magischen Fesseln an einen ungemütlich harten Stuhl gebunden und vor sich mehrere Personen, die ihn gespannt beobachteten.

Er verbiss sich einen sarkastischen Kommentar, als er erkannte, dass unter den Personen Voldemort war und er die Schmerzen in seinem Dunklen Mal spürte, etwas, das ihm zeigte, dass der Dunkle Lord höchst unzufrieden mit ihm war.

Als nächstes fiel sein Blick auf grüne Augen, die ihm so schmerzhaft bekannt waren, die ihn sosehr an jemanden erinnerten, den er geliebt hatte, immer lieben würde...

_Lily..._

Doch er könnte niemals den Vater des Jungen übersehen, die wilden schwarzen Haare, die, obwohl mittlerweile ein klein wenig länger, noch immer in alle Richtungen abstanden, die Gesichtszüge, die so ähnlich waren.

Obwohl er sich einerseits immer für den Zauberer vor sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, vielleicht durch die Schuld, die er durch den Tod seiner Mutter auf sich geladen hatte, hatte er sich nie gegen den Hass gewehrt, der allein dadurch ausgelöst worden war, dass er wusste, wer der Vater gewesen war, wer dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass _seine_ Lily nicht ‚seine' geblieben war.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Harry Potter mit unerwartet sanfter, leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann, beinahe, als würde er vor jedem Wort kurz überlegen, wie er es sagen sollte. In der Art, wie er sprach, war nichts wiederzufinden, wie der Vater des Jungen immer geredet hatte. Nichts von der lauten, aufdringlichen Stimme zu erkennen.

Eher erinnerte es an Lily, wenn sie völlig von etwas überzeugt gewesen war, die Leute mit ihrer sanften Entschiedenheit in den Bann gezogen hatte, was es nun nur noch leichter für ihn machte, ihrem Sohn Gehör zu schenken.

Es war entspannend, beinahe beruhigend, dem Jungen zuzuhören, selbst wenn die Dinge von denen er sprach alles andere als erleichternd waren, doch das schien ihm in diesem Moment fast nebensächlich.

„Professor Snape", begann der Grünäugige in respektvollen Ton. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Zaubertränkemeister sonst ansprechen sollte, wenn nicht mit Professor, also beließ er es dabei. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber innerlich war er mehr als sauer, dass ihm die Aufgabe übertragen worden war, mit dem Mann zu sprechen, wo doch alle anderen hinter ihm standen oder im Raum verteilt waren.

Harry hatte versucht, ihnen zu erklären, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, schließlich hasste Snape ihn, doch Voldemort schien etwas zu wissen, das ihm unbekannt war, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass der Mann ihm am ehesten zuhören und dass sich der Dunkle Lord nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen lassen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie wahrscheinlich ein paar Fragen haben, eine davon wohl, warum Sie denn noch am Leben sind, wo Voldemort doch offensichtlich weiß, dass Sie ein Spion sind, doch warten Sie mit dem Stellen dieser. Ich möchte ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen..."

Er war sich bewusst, dass die Leute hinter und um ihn herum sich fragend ansahen und verwirrt waren, schließlich hatte er mit niemandem durchgesprochen, was er sagen würde. Doch die allgemeine Verwirrung fand er nur amüsant und er hatte nicht vor, die Leute aufzuklären.

„Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge. Dem wurde gesagt, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben wären. Er glaubte es, obwohl er manchmal dachte, sich an ein grünes Licht erinnern zu können und sich fragte, woher dieses wohl gekommen war. Doch die Familie, bei der er lebte, mochte keine Fragen, so hielt er sich zurück und verkroch sich in seinem „Zimmer", dem Schrank unter der Treppe, wann immer die Unsicherheiten aus ihm herausbrechen wollten und er Antworten wollte, die mehr Sinn ergaben."

Mittlerweile hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller, einschließlich Sirius', der noch immer im Bett war.

Sie alle lauschten gebannt der Erzählung, ahnend, dass von Harry selbst die Rede war.

Dieser fuhr fort, ohne darauf zu achten, und auch ohne dem langsam auftauchenden Verstehen auf Snapes Gesicht Beachtung zu schenken, der scheinbar auch erkannte, um wen es hier ging.

„Kurz vor seinem elften Geburtstag bekam er dann einen Brief. Seine Verwandten bemerkten es und nahmen ihn weg, lasen ihn und verhinderten mit aller Macht, dass er die Schrift zu Gesicht bekam. Tatsächlich hielten sie ihn so lange hin, bis schlussendlich an seinem Geburtstag ein Halbriese kam und ihm den Brief persönlich übergab.

Es war auch erst dieser Tag, dass er erfuhr, dass seine Eltern nicht durch einen Autounfall gestorben waren, sondern durch einen Zauberer, der auch ihn hatte töten wollen, es aber nicht geschafft hatte.

Er akzeptierte die Wahrheit, verstand zwar nicht, weshalb jemand eine so unwichtige Person wie ihn töten wollen würde, doch er nahm es hin, genauso wie die Berühmtheit, die er offensichtlich – und sehr gegen seinen Willen – besaß.

Dann musste er nach Hogwarts, seine Verwandten ließen ihn am Bahnhof zurück, ohne ihm zu helfen, das Gleis zu finden, von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Durch Glück traf er eine rundliche rothaarige Dame, die ihre Söhne durch eine Wand schickte. Hilflos trat er zu ihr und sie erklärte ihm, was er machen musste. Vor dem Zug mit dem Namen Hogwartsexpress fand er sich wieder."

Eine kurze Pause, um tief durchzuatmen, sich wieder zu sammeln. Es war schon alles so lange her... Damals hatte noch alles so wunderschön, fast wie in einem Traum gewirkt.

Er hätte ahnen sollen, dass es nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Einer der Söhne der rundlichen Dame setzte sich zu ihm. Es war die erste Person, seit er es wusste, die nicht Angst davor hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen, da sonst sein Cousin sauer werden würde. Sie unterhielten sich gut, er war glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sein Freund war. Dann ging die Tür auf und ein blonder Junge kam ins Abteil."

Draco zuckte hinter ihm leicht zusammen, Harry spürte es mehr, als dass er es sah, aber er fuhr ohne zu zögern fort.

„Er behandelte den rothaarigen Jungen wie es der Cousin des Jungen immer mit ihm gemacht hatte. Als der Blonde ihm dann seine Freundschaft anbot, lehnte er ab. Allein schon, weil er seinen ersten Freund beleidigt hatte und er ihn so schrecklich an seinen Cousin erinnerte. Daraufhin bekam er gesagt, dass ihn einmal dasselbe Schicksal treffen würde, wie das seiner Eltern, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Das ließ ihn kalt, er hatte es oft genug von seinen Verwandten gehört.

Er kam nach Hogwarts, sah zu, wie die ersten in ihre Häuser gewählt wurden. Gedanken kamen, Gedanken gingen, Zweifel blieben.

Der blonde Junge vom Zug wurde nach Slytherin gewählt, er dachte, dass viele der Slytherins ihn an seinen Cousin erinnern würden, die unfreundlichen, fast drohenden Gesichtsausdrücke.

Dann wurde er aufgerufen. Der Hut rutschte über seine Augen, und alles, an das der Junge denken konnte, war, dass er nicht nach Slytherin wollte. Er hörte, dass er im Haus der Schlangen groß werden könnte, doch er ließ sich nicht umstimmen, also kam er schlussendlich nach Gryffindor."

Augen weiteten sich, als er bekannt machte, dass er die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gehabt hatte, dass er die Macht gehabt hatte, zu entscheiden. Wie alles ausgegangen wäre, wenn er ins Haus der Schlangen gekommen wäre, war eine interessante, aber leider unmöglich zu beantwortende Frage.

Dennoch, es ließ alle wundern, ob sie Harry Potter nicht von Anfang an falsch eingeschätzt hatten.

Dieser fuhr einfach fort, ohne zu wissen, welche Gedankengänge er in den anderen ausgelöst hatte.

„Das Jahr verging für ihn zu schnell, trotz der Streitereien, die er und der blonde Slytherin immer hatten, trotz des Hasses, den der Zaubertrankprofessor auf ihn zu haben schien, trotz der Rätsel, die sich ihm und seinen – mittlerweile zwei – Freunden aufgaben.

Am Schluss trat er dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber, die Aufgabe erfüllend, die eigentlich Dumbledore zugestanden hätte, nämlich die Schule zu beschützen. An diesem Tag tötete er zum ersten Mal. Quirrel starb durch sein Einwirken und es war nichts anderes als Mord, doch später wurde er dafür gerühmt. Er selbst konnte sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen, doch alle Anderen waren glücklich und das war ihm in diesem Moment am wichtigsten.

Die Ferien kamen, ein verrückter Hauself namens Dobby war der Grund dafür, dass seine Verwandten die Geduld verloren und ihn schlussendlich in seinem neu zugeteilten Zimmer einsperrten und ihm verboten, jemals wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sein Freund kam mit seinen Brüdern in einem fliegenden Auto und rettete ihn, indem sie die Gitter vor seinem Fenster wegrissen."

Dracos und Narzissas Augen waren weit geworden, als Harry den Namen des Hauselfen erwähnt hatten, doch erneut achtete der Grünäugige nicht darauf.

„Die verbliebenen Ferienwochen waren die schönsten seines bisherigen Lebens.

Dann begann die Schule wieder, erneut passierte etwas, das ihn dazu brachte, mit seinem Freund zusammen mit dem fliegenden Auto nach Hogwarts zu fliegen.

Doch die seltsamen Ereignisse endeten nicht, nachdem er in Hogwarts angekommen war. Es waren wenige Wochen nach Schulbeginn, da hörte er eine Stimme, deren Herkunft er nicht ausfindig machen konnte. In Hoffnung auf Hilfe erzählte er es schließlich seinen Freunden, die jedoch wiederum sofort zu Dumbledore liefen, um ihn um Rat zu fragen."

Kurz schloss er die Augen, die Geschehnisse wieder genau vor Augen, den Schmerz von damals wieder spürend.

„Am nächsten Morgen holten ihn die Heiler ab und er wurde ins St. Mungo's gebracht. Dort blieb er, sich irgendwie beschäftigend, da seine Freunde ihn bereits nach wenigen Wochen vergessen zu haben schienen. Er fand heraus, dass es kein Wahnsinn gewesen war in Hogwarts, sondern eine riesige Schlange; dass er Parsel konnte. Doch keiner glaubte ihm, so blieb er ohne Grund im Krankenhaus, ohne Hoffnung, jemals wieder richtiges Tageslicht zu sehen.

Er versuchte, zu entkommen, doch er wurde erwischt und wieder eingesperrt, in einer Hochsicherheitszelle, die ihn schnell dazu brachte, wirklich etwas verrückt zu werden.

Es war nur sein Glück, dass Voldemort ihn aus dem St. Mungo's herausholte, denn es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde.

Er fand sich mit seiner Situation ab, erkannte, dass der Dunkle Lord gar nicht so schlimm war, dass es mit der Zeit fast nebensächlich wurde, dass er seine Eltern getötet hatte. Obwohl er instinktive Liebe für sie empfand, hatte er sie nie wirklich gekannt, keine Bänder des Vertrauens für sie aufgebaut.

Er entschied sich, dass Dumbledore schon zu viel Schaden angerichtet hatte, zu viele Fehler gemacht hatte und dass diese ihn langsam einholen sollten.

Dennoch wollte er sich nicht einer Seite des Krieges anschließen, er konnte nicht sagen, welche besser war und welche schlechter, er hatte zu wenig davon gesehen, jeder konnte gute Vorsätze haben oder schlechte.

Doch er wusste, dass er an dem Ort bleiben wollte, an dem er war, denn er spürte, dass er hier willkommen war, dass es Leute gab, die ihn akzeptierten, dass er hier einen Platz hatte."

Kurze Stille folgte auf seine – zugegeben, ziemlich lange – Geschichte.

Harry war damit beschäftigt, den undurchdringlichen schwarzen Augen standzuhalten, die sich in die seinen bohrten. Er konnte den Schmerz, die Schuld, den Zweifel sehen, der tief in ihnen geschrieben stand, weit unten in den Tiefen.

„Es hatte lang gedauert, doch schlussendlich entdeckte der Junge, dass Dumbledore nicht der gute Mann war, der er geglaubt hatte, dass er war. Dass der Schulleiter ihn ohne Zweifel sofort geopfert hätte, wenn es bedeutet hätte, dass es Voldemort aufgehalten hätte. Dass für den alten Mann ein Leben so gut wie nichts wert war, wenn es bedeutete, dass die Mehrheit dadurch glücklich werden konnte, dass es verlosch."

Damit endete er, noch immer fest und überzeugt Snape ansehend und gleichzeitig erkennend, dass der Mann sich entschieden hatte. Er verstand, dass der Zaubertränkemeister an der Entscheidung, ihn ins St. Mungo's zu stecken gezweifelt hatte, dass er an Dumbledore selbst gezweifelt hatte.

Harry nickte leicht und die magischen Fesseln fielen ab, die anderen Personen im Raum aber noch immer bereit, den Zaubertränkemeister sofort zu verfluchen, sollte er etwas Dummes im Sinn haben.

Es erwies sich als überflüssig, denn Snape schien nicht im Geringsten vorzuhaben, zu fliehen, oder jemanden anzugreifen. Im Gegenteil, erst blieb er noch einen Moment lang sitzen, ehe er schließlich langsam aufstand, nur um gleich nachher wieder auf die Knie zu gehen, vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass Voldemort genauso gut wie er sah, wie viel Stolz ihn das kostete. Zwar schien es im ersten Moment nicht anders zu sein, als all die anderen Male zuvor während der Todessertreffen, doch die Schwere der Situation war eine vollkommen andere.

Damals hatte Snape es getan, um nicht aufzufliegen, nicht aufzufallen, doch nun tat er es freiwillig, obwohl er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.

„My Lord."

Die hervor gepresste Unterwürfigkeit war herauszuhören, die Bitte nach einem schnellen Tod. Etwas Anderes erwartete er gar nicht, als zu sterben. Jeder, der den Dunklen Lord verriet, tat das. Während jedoch diese, die ihre Fehler nicht einsahen, unter langsamen Qualen zu Tode kamen, endeten diese, die bereuten, schnell und ziemlich schmerzlos. Ohne Zweifel bat er für einen der zweiten Klasse.

Voldemort hatte jedoch etwas Anderes im Sinn.

„Ich denke nicht, Snape", begann er und bereits nach diesen Worten zeigte sich ein kurzes panisches Aufflackern in den tiefschwarzen Augen, das jedoch sofort verschwand, als der Dunkle Lord fortfuhr, „Mir ist bewusst, weshalb du am Ende auf Dumbledores Seite warst und so ungern ich es zugebe, es scheint auch etwas meine eigene Schuld gewesen zu sein." Etwas überrascht saß der Zaubertränkemeister auf und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als Voldemorts Ton schärfer wurde.

„Doch nun ist Harry _hier_, und ich erwarte, dass du niemandem auch nur ein einziges Wort davon sagst, oder überhaupt von irgendetwas, das du hier gesehen hast. Ich lasse dich am Leben, weil ich denke, dass du aus deinen Fehlern gelernt hast, doch solltest du noch einmal denselben machen, _werde_ ich dich töten, egal, was der Auslöser dafür war und wie nützlich du mir in Hogwarts bist."

Snape, noch immer geschockt davon, dass er tatsächlich leben würde, nickte, nahm schließlich jedoch seinen Mut zusammen und setzte an, zu sprechen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er etwas schrecklich Dummes tat.

„My Lord, ich möchte ehrlich sein. Ich werde Ihnen wohl nie wirklich vollkommen loyal sein können..." Scharf wurde von mehreren Leuten im Raum die Luft eingesogen und Voldemorts Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab, doch Snape sprach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, da er verhindern wollte, dass ihn der Mut nach der Hälfte verließ, wenn er die Gesichtsausdrücke näher betrachtete.

„...doch ich werde es nicht in Erwägung ziehen, die Seite zu wechseln, so lange Lilys Sohn hier Vertraute hat und keinen Zweifel an seinem Leben hier hat."

Stille, als alle den Mann mit großen Augen ansahen. Er legte sein Leben also in Harrys Hände? In die Hände des Jungen, den er eineinhalb Jahre lang nur gepiesackt hatte, weil er James Potter so schrecklich ähnlich sah?

Sogar Harry selbst war überrascht. Es schien mehr hinter Snape zu stecken, als er früher gedacht hatte...

Voldemort jedoch nickte.

„So sei es."

Und als wäre dieser Moment der entscheidende gewesen, nahm Narzissa die Situation ab da in die Hand und „jagte" die anderen Personen förmlich aus dem Raum, der eigentlich Sirius' Krankenzimmer war, gerade aber für einen Verhör hatte dienen müssen.

Einzig ausgenommen war Voldemort, den herumzukommandieren sie sich nicht traute, schließlich war er ihr Lord, selbst der Gedanke, ihm Vorschriften zu machen, war unmöglich.

Dennoch verließ der Rotäugige zusammen mit den anderen den Ort des Geschehens, schließlich hatte er dort nichts zu tun.

Die anderen hatten sich scheinbar bereits verdrückt, als Voldemort nach Harry aus dem Zimmer trat, denn sie waren die einzigen Übriggebliebenen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte gerade zu seinem Büro zurückgehen, als der Grünäugige ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aufhielt.

„Ich wollte dir noch danken, dafür, dass du Sirius befreit hast. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, auch, wenn ich den Mann noch nicht wirklich kenne, ich spüre eine Verbundenheit mit ihm, die... angenehm ist."

Voldemort nickte nur mit ernster Miene und wollte sich gerade endgültig umwenden, seine Arbeit war für heute bereits genug vernachlässigt worden, als Harry sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Bevor er die Situation auch nur begreifen konnte, war es vorbei und der Junge hatte sich nach einem kurzen Abschiedswort abgewandt.

Der Dunkle Lord hätte nie die Verwirrung zugegeben, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch seinen Kopf schwirrte, als er dem Schwarzhaarigen nachsah, wie er zurück zu seinem Zimmer ging, und er sich schließlich selbst doch noch dazu überwinden konnte, endlich zu seinem Büro zurückzukehren.

Schade, dass er nicht das schelmische, aber gutmütige Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht sah, als dieser sich schwor, dass das überraschte Gesicht des Dunklen Lords das amüsanteste gewesen war, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ich liebe Luna. xD Sie wird keinen großen Part in dieser FF spielen, aber ich wollte sie einbauen. Und weil ich glaube, das Pairing Blaise/Luna noch nie gelesen zu haben... habe ich mich entschieden, das hier mal einfügen. Hm. Wie auch immer.

Das war bis jetzt das längste Kapitel, mit knapp 5300 Wörtern. Dafür krieg ich auch Kommentare, nicht?

So wie es im Moment aussieht, sind nur noch das 19. und das 20. Kapitel ausständig, und der Epilog. Wir werden sehn, ob das so bleibt, aber ich denke schon, dass da nicht plötzlich noch extrem viele Kapitel dazu kommen. Übrigens ist hier auch das Ende der vorgeschriebenen Kapitel. Also heißt es wohl warten.

Danke wieder an **jolimi**, die mir ein (besser gesagt: das einzige) Review geschrieben hat. :)


	20. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er auf dem Weg zu Voldemort war, aber nichts desto trotz trugen ihn seine Beine weiter in die vorgegebene Richtung, zum Büro des Dunklen Lords. Der Mann hatte durch einen Hauselfen eine Nachricht zu ihm geschickt, dass er kommen sollte, da sie etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen hätten.

Was das war, das wusste der Grünäugige nicht, da der dunkle Zauberer nichts davon erwähnt hatte, doch er konnte sich denken, dass es bedeutend war. War es doch das erste Mal, dass er mit dem Dunklen Lord sprach, seit zwei Tagen – seit Sirius erwacht war. Seit er... sich bei ihm mit einem Wangenkuss verabschiedet hatte, der den Mann völlig aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben schien.

So ging er der Bitte einfach mal nach und fand sich dort ein, wo er sein sollte. In Voldemorts Büro.

Sein Klopfen an der Tür wurde nicht sofort beantwortet, selbst nach dem dritten Mal noch nicht, also trat er einfach ein. Es war nicht so, als wäre er an die Vorschriften, die der Dunkle Lord für seine Handlanger festgesetzt hatte, gebunden.

Während es ihn nicht überrascht hätte, wenn der meist gefürchtete Zauberer der Zauberwelt wieder einmal seine Unterlagen vergessen und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gestarrt hätte - ein Geschehnis, das durchaus oft vorkam, zumindest in letzter Zeit, so verwunderte es ihn doch, dass der Mann gar nicht da war.

Noch einmal kurz auf die Uhr sehend – ja, es war wirklich drei Uhr Nachmittags – setzte er sich auf den Sessel hinter Voldemorts Schreibtisch, allein schon, um den Zauberer zu nerven, wenn er zurückkam. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein großes Blatt Pergament, das unschuldig auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Niemals wäre er in der Lage gewesen, zu erkennen, was dort aufgezeichnet war, hätte nicht über der Zeichnung ‚Grundriss Ministerium' gestanden.

Einen Moment lang starrte er die Konstruktion einfach nur an, verwirrt.

»Was will den Voldemort mit den Grundrissen des Min...« Abrupt brach der Gedanke ab, als es ihm klar wurde, in demselben Moment, in dem die Tür des Büros geöffnet wurde und besagter Dunkler Lord eintrat.

Ohne aufgefordert werden zu müssen, stand Harry von dem Sessel auf und setzte sich in den anderen, wesentlich unbequemeren, vor dem Schreibtisch, während Voldemort seinen gewohnten Platz einnahm. In den roten Augen war etwas Überraschung zu sehen, normalerweise unterhielt sich der junge Potter damit, genau das Gegenteil davon zu machen, was er wollte. ‚Damit du nicht zu sehr verwöhnt wirst', erklärte der Grünäugige immer, wenn er ihn wieder einmal fragte, weshalb er es tat.

Doch nun war der smaragdene Blick nicht voll Schalk, wie sonst. Im Gegenteil.

Der Ernst schien ihm förmlich entgegenzuspringen. Ahnte Harry, um was es gehen würde...?

Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als Harry ihn ansah und begann zu sprechen. Innerlich fluchend beschimpfte der Dunkle Lord sich dafür, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der zuerst gesprochen hatte. Es wäre ein Schritt gewesen, um die Kontrolle über das Gespräch innezuhaben, doch der Schwarzhaarige war schneller gewesen.

„Was hast du mit dem Ministeriumsgrundriss vor?" Wow, das nannte man eine Frage, die geradeheraus gestellt wurde. Und so unglaublich es klingen mochte, er hatte tatsächlich Probleme damit, sie zu beantworten.

Natürlich, er wusste, was er damit vor hatte, doch konnte er es Harry einfach so erzählen? Eigentlich hätte er vorgehabt, den Jungen behutsam vorzubereiten, nicht ganz so ins kalte Wasser springen zu lassen, doch scheinbar war der wieder einmal ganz anderer Meinung.

Schließlich seufzte er leise. Wenn der Potter meinte, dann würde er es so machen.

„Ich habe vor, das Ministerium zu einzunehmen. Du bist hier, weil ich dir die Pläne zur Übernahme erklären wollte."

Ohne Zweifel hatte Harry so etwas in der Art erwartet, denn es kam kein Ausdruck des Zorns, keine Reaktion, die er erwartet hätte. Alles, was bewies, dass er zugehört und verstanden hatte, war das leichte Verdunkeln seiner Augen.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns verstanden, als ich sagte, dass ich neutral bleiben möchte...", meinte er. Voldemort hätte taub sein müssen, um den drohenden Unterton der Worte überhören zu können.

Doch er würde sich niemals von einem noch nicht einmal Volljährigen einschüchtern lassen, das würde schon fast ans Lächerliche grenzen. Außerdem hatte er tatsächlich Gründe, weshalb er den Grünäugigen einweihen wollte, selbst wenn dieser es wahrscheinlich im Moment nur als einen dummen Versuch, ihn beim Angriff einzuspannen, ansah.

„Ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht würdest du eine Ausnahme machen und mir zumindest zuhören", bereits jetzt öffnete Harry den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Voldemort ließ sich das Wort nicht abschneiden, sondern sprach einfach weiter, „da dein Pate den Wunsch geäußert hat sich bei mir für deine Rettung zu revanchieren, indem er bei der Übernahme hilft."

Obwohl er wusste, dass er lächerlich aussehen musste, blieb dem Grünäugigen der Mund offen stehen.

„Er-... was?! Warum würde er das tun?! Dir helfen, meine ich... Nicht, dass ich das jetzt irgendwie böse meine, aber... naja... du hast immerhin seine besten Freunde getötet..."

Voldemort sah Harry böse an, wohl wissend, dass dieser nichts dafür konnte, dass er die Traditionen und ungeschriebenen Verhaltensregeln der Reinblüter nicht kannte, aber nichts desto trotz etwas missbilligend, dass es so war.

„Es ist so, wenn Zauberer oder Hexen sich bereiterklären, über ein Kind zu wachen, also der Pate zu werden, dann ist das nicht so unwichtig wie in der Muggelwelt. Unter normalen Umständen muss der Pate immer für den Schützling da sein, ihm helfen und ihn niemals Gefahr preisgeben, wenn er es verhindern kann. Das Wohl des Patenkindes wird also in den allermeisten Fällen wie ganz selbstverständlich über das eigene gestellt.

Als Black sich selbst also nach Askaban hat werfen lassen, gab er dich frei, seine Sorge über dich wurde vernachlässigt und er hat seine eigene Ehre – und das Vertrauen deiner Eltern, das sie ihn in gelegt haben, als sie ihn zu deinem Paten bestimmt haben – verletzt. Dadurch, dass ich dich gerettet habe, liegt er jetzt automatisch in meiner Schuld."

Mit großen Augen sah Harry ihn an.

„Aber das wirst du nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?", fragte er, entgegen besseren Wissens. „Du würdest die Situation nicht ausnutzen und meinen Paten in den Krieg schicken, nur weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt, oder?"

Daraufhin sah Voldemort ihn kritisch an, leise schnaubend.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass ich einen Unterstützer abweisen würde, oder?", fragte er ungläubig. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, potentielle Helfer abzulehnen, wenn wir das Ministerium einnehmen wollen. Selbst wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass wir es schaffen werden, können wir doch jede einzelne Person brauchen, die bereit ist, mitzukämpfen."

Harry wollte einwerfen, dass es aber doch nicht sein Pate sein sollte, nicht sein durfte. Wer wusste, wie der Angriff auf das Ministerium enden würde, wer wusste, wer alles _sterben_ würde?

Gerade als er beginnen wollte, zu protestieren, aufzubrausen, sprach Voldemort weiter, als hätte er gewusst, was nun von ihm kommen würde.

„Ich hatte gehofft, auch dich dabei zu haben", erklärte er. Dies brachte Harry erfolgreich zum Schweigen, während sich die smaragdgrünen Augen jedoch wütend verengten.

Er hätte es hinnehmen können, dass ihm der Dunkle Lord die Pläne vorlegte und erklärte, selbst wenn er nicht erkannt hätte, wofür das gut sein sollte; ja, er auch hätte damit leben können, dass er scheinbar in die Planung miteinbezogen wurde.

Doch er würde es nicht leiden können, jetzt auch noch in den Krieg hineingezogen zu werden, mit dem er eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, wenn es nicht war, um Dumbledore ein letztes Mal eine reinzuwürgen.

Das wollte er gerade Voldemort sagen, als ihn dieser ansah und erneut unterbrach, bevor auch nur ein Wort seinen Mund verlassen konnte.

„Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll sein würde... besonders, da es der Endkampf sein wird."

...

Kein Wort war im Raum zu hören, als Harry mit großen Augen den Dunklen Lord anstarrte und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Der Rotäugige konnte das Grinsen, das ausbrechen wollte, mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückhalten. Erst der spöttische Gesichtsausdruck schien den Schwarzhaarigen wieder aus dem Schock zu reißen.

„Der Endkampf?!" Ohne Zweifel wäre Harry sauer auf sich selbst und das unwürdige Quietschen in seiner Stimme gewesen, wäre es in seinem Kopf nicht rund gegangen und hätte ihn die Verwirrung nicht sprachlos geschlagen.

Die roten Augen seines Gegenübers schienen ihn zu durchbohren... und erschien es ihm nur so, oder war tatsächlich ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen des Mannes zu erkennen...?

„Ah, jetzt habe ich also deine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte der Dunkle Lord amüsiert, nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort wartend. Langsam erschien es Harry, als würde er das nur sehr selten tun, wenn man betrachtete, wie oft er an diesem Tag schon unterbrochen worden war...

Der Plan war kompliziert und es erschien Harry so, als könnte eine Menge schiefgehen, doch davon wollte Voldemort nichts hören. Er schien vollkommen sicher sein, dass alles so laufen würde, wie es sollte und der Grünäugige hatte nicht vor, sich mit dem Dunklen Lord anzulegen, wenn es um die Ausführung des Plans ging.

Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, eine andere Frage zu stellen, die ihn ihm brannte und beantwortet werden wollte.

„Warum denn jetzt? Ich meine... so plötzlich! Was hat sich an der Situation verändert, dass du entschieden hast, dass die Zeit passt, dass es der richtige Moment ist?"

Ein trockener Blick aus roten Augen traf ihn und ließ das Unverständnis nur noch weiter steigen. Es war vollkommene Sicherheit darin zu erkennen, nicht das kleinste bisschen Willkür; nicht, dass er so etwas erwartet hätte, sonst hätte der Dunkle Lord wohl gar nicht so lange überlebt.

Obwohl er gefragt hatte, überraschte es Harry doch, dass Voldemort nach einigen Sekunden der Stille tatsächlich begann, zu erklären.

„Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich die Zusage für die Mithilfe der Vampire nicht."

Erneut war Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zu erkennen.

„Was?! Ich dachte, die wären immer neutral geblieben, wenn es diesen Krieg betraf?!"

Voldemorts Grinsen daraufhin war nicht freundlich, aber triumphierend.

„Ja, genau, das waren sie auch... bis jetzt." Es dauerte nur einige Momente, ehe der Grünäugige ernst und nachdenklich wurde.

„Du sagst, sie hätten bisher immer verneint und jetzt die Meinung geändert? Ganz plötzlich, einfach so? Haben sie nichts gesagt, warum, oder was die plötzliche Entscheidung beeinflusst hat?"

Die Fragen schienen Voldemort völlig unbesorgt zu lassen, denn er winkte sie ab als wären sie nichts weiter als Nebensächlichkeiten.

„Angeblich war der Grund für ihre Meinungsänderungen, dass ich mich verändert habe. Lächerlich. Ich denke, sie haben einfach erkannt, dass ich gewinnen werde und wollten sich gut mit mir stellen und nicht im Weg sein, somit überleben."

Harry konnte sich das Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht auszubrechen drohte, gerade noch zurückhalten, denn die Arroganz, die der Dunkle Lord gerade zur Schau stellte, war mehr als amüsant.

Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, festzustellen, dass die Vampire recht gehabt hatten.

„Du hast dich tatsächlich verändert", meinte er und dieses Mal war es Voldemort, der nicht zur Sprache kam, da er einfach unterbrochen wurde, „Du _cruciost_ nicht mehr so viele Leute wie zuvor, denkst manchmal an andere Personen, bevor du handelst und...", nun wurde das Grinsen schelmisch und spitzbübisch, „du bist eifersüchtig. Sag mir, wie du dich _nicht_ verändert haben könntest!"

Einen Moment lang war der Rotäugige einfach nur wütend. Dann jedoch erschien ein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

Konnte es sein, dass er sich _tatsächlich_ verändert hatte? War der Grund für die seltsamen Reaktionen in letzter Zeit, und für die Empfindungen, dass er _Gefühle_ entwickelte?

Harry, der mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin geworden war, Voldemort zu deuten, konnte sich nun das Grinsen, das erneut ausbrechen wollte, nicht mehr verkneifen.

»Lass ihn das erst mal verarbeiten«, sagte er sich selbst, »Damit hat er erst mal genug zu tun.«

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Mann sofort damit beginnen würde, sich selbst zu analysieren, oder was auch immer er gerade tat.

Schließlich, als Harry genug von der andauernden Stille hatte, durchbrach er sie mit einem Seufzen. Sie hatten das vorherige Thema noch gar nicht abgeschlossen, da konnte er den Dunklen Lord im Moment nicht endlos überlegen lassen.

„Überfall aufs Ministerium...? Wie könnte ich da helfen?"

Voldemort schien sich selbst aus den Gedanken zu reißen und hätte Harry gewusst, was der Mann im Moment dachte, hätte er gefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord froh war, ihnen für eine Weile entgehen zu können. Er mochte nicht, wohin sie ihn trugen...

„Dein Blutsvermächtnis wäre bestimmt nützlich... Und da ich annehme, dass du dabei sein möchtest, wenn wir Dumbledore... _verabschieden_, wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn du in unserer Gesellschaft wärst. Er sollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, was geschieht, wenn er sich nicht um die Leute sorgt, die ihm anvertraut wurden. Beim ersten Mal hat er es nicht gelernt, mal sehen, ob ihm dieses Ereignis die Augen öffnen wird."

Das Fragezeichen auf Harrys Gesicht war förmlich zu sehen, als er verarbeitete, was Voldemort ihm da erzählt hatte.

„Beim ersten Mal...? Hat er so einen Fehler etwa schon einmal gemacht...?"

Das Lachen, das aus dem Mund des Dunklen Lords kam war kalt und rau und jagte Schauder über den Rücken des Grünäugigen hinunter.

Es schien ihm, als hätte er viel zu lange vergessen, vor wem er hier saß... Es war nicht nur irgendeine Person, die sich Voldemort nannte, um sich einen Spaß zu machen, kein Zauberer, der sich als ein Dunkler Lord bezeichnete, um anderen Angst zu machen, wo sie keine zu haben brauchten.

Er war ein Mörder, Folterer, und vieles Anderes vielleicht auch noch... er tat die Dinge, von denen die Leute noch Jahre später vollkommen verängstigt erzählten, dessen Namen sie sich nicht trauten, auszusprechen.

...und trotzdem konnte sich Harry nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu hassen oder auf ihn nieder zu sehen. War er deshalb ein schlechter Mensch?

Gerade, als Voldemort sich bereit machte, die Frage endlich zu beantworten, zu erklären, ob Dumbledore schon einmal eine Person einfach zurückgelassen, aufgegeben hatte, entschied Harry, dass er selbst nicht schlecht war, nur, weil er den Dunklen Lord nicht hasste.

Es war seine Entscheidung und er hatte Voldemort für okay befunden. Na gut, er war kein unschuldiges Lamm, doch so etwas hatte auch nie jemand behauptet.

Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nötig, solche Geschütze aufzufahren, wie der Rotäugige es getan hatte, wenn man in diesem Land der störrigen Hexen und Zauberer etwas verändern wollte.

Wie hieß es doch? Man musste etwas völlig zerstören, bevor es wieder aufgebaut werden konnte?

Selbst wenn er normalerweise gegen diese Einstellung war, es schien in ihrer Gemeinschaft so zu sein. Die weißmagischen Zauberer und Hexen würden kaum schwarze Magie annehmen, wenn sie nicht erst mal dazu gezwungen wurden.

„Er hat seine eigene Schwester aufgegeben", erklärte Voldemort und Harry, aus den Gedanken gerissen, musste sich erst mal daran erinnern, welche Frage er gestellt hatte. Der Dunkle Lord sprach unterdessen bereits weiter.

„Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihre Magie und Dumbledore war Schuld daran, dass sie dadurch starb. Nachdem seine Mutter getötet worden war, sein Vater war schon länger nicht mehr am Leben, sollte er auf sie achten. Er tat das ziemlich leidenschaftslos und schlussendlich ist sie durch einen Unfall, in den er auf irgendeine Weise verwickelt war, gestorben."

„Dumbledore hatte eine... Schwester...?"

Diese Information war für Harry vollkommen neu. Er glaubte, sich erinnern zu können, einmal gehört zu haben, dass der Schulleiter einen Bruder besaß, aber von einer Schwester... hatte er noch nie gehört.

Aber wenn es stimmte, dann machte Dumbledore immer wieder den gleichen Fehler und lernte nichts daraus... wer wusste, wie oft er noch Leute, die auf ihn zählten, im Stich lassen, _aufgeben_ würde?

Schließlich überwand sich der Grünäugige und sah den Dunklen Lord an.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen. Das ist das einzige, was ich im Moment anbieten kann", stellte er fest und wurde überrascht, als Voldemort nichts dazu sagte, sondern nur nickte und somit zustimmte.

ooooo

Noch immer nachdenklich wanderte Harry zu Sirius' Zimmer, das mittlerweile in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses war. Schließlich musste der Mann nicht mehr gepflegt oder mit irgendwelchen Tränken versorgt werden, nein, er konnte sogar schon aufstehen... und Streiche spielen.

Nichts desto trotz (oder gerade deshalb) war es dem Herumtreiber verboten worden, im ganzen Manor herumzulaufen, da man nie wissen konnte, wie die Todesser reagieren würden, wenn sie ihn allein sahen, und wenn er noch dazu einen Streich an ihnen ausprobierte.

Auf Harrys Weg zu Sirius kam ihm Bellatrix entgegen. Sobald sie ihn sah, stieß sie ein irres Kichern aus und kniff ihn in die Wange. Eine Grimasse schneidend ließ er es über sich ergehen.

Sie war nur wenige Stunden nach Sirius erwacht, zusammen mit allen anderen Häftlingen, und sobald sie gesehen hatte, dass Voldemort ihn leiden konnte, obwohl er der Junge-der-lebte war, hatte sie es als eine Tatsache hingenommen und ihn sozusagen akzeptiert.

Selbst wenn Harry dachte, dass sie es nur tat, um dem Dunklen Lord zuzusagen.

„Jaja, hallo auch, Bella", meinte er gelangweilt, ehe er die Hand von seinem Gesicht weg schob und nach einem beiläufigen Winken weiterging. Die Frau machte ihm keine Angst, nein, sie _nervte_ einfach nur. Mit ihrer kontinuierlichen Kleinkinderbehandlung, die sie ihm zukommen ließ, kam er einfach nicht klar, er fühlte sich, als wolle sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen, doch trotzdem konnte er ihr einfach nicht sauer werden.

Sie war wohl schon immer etwas verrückt gewesen und Askaban... hatte ihr anscheinend den Rest gegeben.

Beinahe war er schon so weit, sie zu bemitleiden... beinahe.

Mit Zufriedenheit sah Harry, dass Sirius zusammenzuckte, als er die Tür so stark aufstieß, dass sie hart gegen die Tür schlug. Seine Entrüstung, dass der Mann ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte, was er vorhatte, kam zurück, sobald er in die graublauen Augen sah. Darum war es auch keine Überraschung, dass Sirius leicht eingeschüchtert reagierte, als der Grünäugige mit wütend blitzenden Augen auf ihn zukam, ungeduldig grollend.

„Könntest du mir sagen, welcher Teufel dich geritten hat, als du Voldemort angeboten hast, ihm bei der Ministeriumsübernahme zu helfen, und warum du mir davon nichts gesagt hast?!"

Nach dem ersten Schreck war Sirius' Stimme wieder vollkommen ruhig.

„Meine Ehre ist mir das wert. Und die Antwort auf die zweite Frage: Weil ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest."

Mit einem Mal war die ganze aufgestaute Wut in Harry verschwunden und er schien in sich zusammenzufallen, während ein Seufzen seine Lippen verließ. Er konnte den Mann nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er seine Ehre verteidigen wollte. Mittlerweile war ihm bereits klar geworden, dass für die Zauberer und Hexen dies eines der wichtigsten aller Dinge zu sein schien.

Und außerdem... in den graublauen Augen schimmerte der Wunsch danach, etwas tun zu können, nützlich zu sein. Sollte er seinen Paten weiter zurückhalten, wenn der sich so offensichtlich überflüssig und eingesperrt fühlte?

_Eingesperrt..._

Dieses Wort regte etwas in seinen Erinnerungen. Die Gefangenen, die Leute des Phönixordens, die ihn hatten retten wollen, saßen noch immer in den Kerkern und er hatte es immer weiter vor sich hergeschoben, noch einmal mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Allein hatte er es nie tun wollen, noch immer konnte er sich selbst zögern fühlen, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Doch... sein Blick fiel auf Sirius... vielleicht brauchte er auch gar nicht allein zu gehen. Wenn seinem Paten doch offensichtlich so langweilig war, konnte er doch genauso gut mitgehen.

„Sirius, ich hätte da eine Frage..." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann verwirrt war, ob der plötzlich so zurückhaltend klingenden Aussage, wo er doch nur wenige Momente zuvor noch so wütend gewesen war, doch er hörte zu.

„Im Kerker sind Leute vom Phönixorden, die mich retten wollten... Sie haben mich verurteilt, als sie mich gesehen haben, aber ich möchte gerne noch einmal mit ihnen sprechen, vielleicht die Tatsachen erklären... Würdest du mitkommen und mir vielleicht etwas zur Seite stehen? Bitte?"

Das Zögern war klar erkennbar, doch Harry rechnete es Sirius hoch an, dass er im Endeffekt zusagte und ihn begleitete.

Doch selbst die Tatsache, dass ihn nun jemand begleitete, hinderte die Nervosität nicht daran, sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen breitzumachen und als sie dann die Treppe zu den Zellen hinunter gingen, glaubte Harry seinen Körper nicht mehr zu spüren, weil ihm alles so unwirklich und falsch schien.

Es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als er endlich zwischen den Zellen stand, in denen die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren und diese ihn anstarrten.

„...Harry..." Die Stimme war zaghaft, sanft und beinahe wie ein Windhauch und er hätte es wohl überhört, wäre es nicht so still in den Kerkern gewesen, dass man sogar einen Stift fallen gehört hätte.

„Ja, Mine, ich bin's." Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war etwas verunglückt, und die Worte kamen nicht so animiert heraus, wie er es vielleicht gehofft hätte. Im Gegenteil, es klang beinahe etwas zögerlich und unsicher.

Es half nicht viel, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, flehend oder verächtlich. Ganz gleich.

Und die wenigen, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren, ihn mit Blicken zu durchlöchern, blickten ganz gebannt seinen Paten an.

„Sirius Black!" Empörte Stimmen, ängstlich, unsicher, aufgeregt, ehe wieder ganz plötzlich Stille einkehrte, die nur von einem einzelnen leicht gehauchten Wort unterbrochen wurde.

„Sirius..."

Verwundert beobachtete Harry, wie der Angesprochene herumwirbelte und sich einer der Zellen zuwandte, deren Insasse im Schatten saß, sodass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Der Schock durchfuhr den Grünäugigen, als sich Sirius vor den Gitterstäben niederkniete und mit der Person dahinter sprach, als wären sie alte Freunde.

„Moony... Du bist hier...? Wieso... Ist nicht bald Vollmond...? Was machst du hier?"

Misstrauisch sah Harry den beiden Zauberern zu, genauso wie die meisten anderen Gefangenen, die interessiert starrten.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte der Grünäugige nach einigen Momenten überflüssigerweise, schließlich konnte man es gut erkennen, und unterbrach somit die beiden, ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnten.

Der Mann kam etwas heraus aus den Schatten und blickte ihn direkt an. Bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen die seinen, ein seltsames Gefühl des Deja-vus übermannte ihn für einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder fangen konnte.

„Harry...?"

Der Angesprochene musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Was war es bloß, das alle Leute dazu brachte, immer das Offensichtliche zu wiederholen? Vor wenigen Minuten erst hatte Hermine allen bestätigt, wer er war, oder etwa nicht?

Er konnte sich nicht zu lange ablenken lassen, denn der Mann in der Zelle forderte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, da er erneut zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Ich... ich habe nachgedacht...", ein unsicherer Blick traf Sirius, der genauso wie Harry keine Ahnung zu haben schien, um was es ging, „Ich... ich möchte die Seiten wechseln... Wenn... wenn das denn möglich ist?"

Der Schock schien sich wie eine mächtige Flutwelle über alle Anwesenden, Harry, Sirius und alle Gefangenen, auszubreiten und sie so zu erdrücken, dass für einige Minuten kein Wort gesprochen wurde.

Dann jedoch ging der Tumult los.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur vorhaben!"

„Wie kannst du uns einfach so zurücklassen?!"

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du böse bist!"

Solche und ähnliche Kommentare kamen von den anderen Gefangenen und schnell wurde es Harry zu viel. Obwohl nichts davon an ihn gerichtet war, tat ihm jeder Satz weh, waren es nicht schließlich ähnliche Dinge, wie die, die man zu ihm gesagt hatte?

Außerdem brachte ihn der leicht verloren wirkende Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes... Moony hatte Sirius ihn genannt...?... dazu, ihn zu bemitleiden.

„_Ruhe_!"

Das Wort war nicht sonderlich laut, doch eine Kälte und Wut war herauszuhören, dass sich keiner traute, sich dem entgegenzusetzen. Sogar Harry selbst wäre überrascht gewesen von der Wirkung, die nur ein einziges Wort von ihm ausrichten konnte, wäre er nicht beschäftigt damit gewesen, sauer auf die Personen um ihn herum zu sein, die alle so auf diesen ‚Moony' hinuntersahen.

„Ich denke, dass dieser Mann der einzige ist, der wirklich nachgedacht und für sich selbst eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Oder ist irgendjemand von euch sonst noch auf die Idee gekommen, über die Richtigkeit ihrer Einstellungen und Taten nachzudenken?"

Erdrückende Stille hing im Raum, doch gleichzeitig wurde Harry von feindseligen oder ausdruckslosen Blicken traktiert.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seinen Mund. Scheinbar würden sie nicht auf ihn hören, ja, nicht einmal _versuchen_ nachdenken.

Bevor er jedoch wieder ging, wandte er sich noch einmal um, um mit Ron und Hermine zu sprechen. Sie waren seine besten Freunde gewesen, vielleicht hatten sie sich nach einigen Überlegungen entschieden.

Doch bereits als er Hermines trauriges und Rons leicht betreten wirkendes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er vergeblich hoffte.

„Ihr wollt nicht, oder...?", fragte er nur, und der braunhaarige Lockenkopf verneinte leicht.

Harry versuchte, sie anzulächeln, doch der tapfere Versuch kam nicht heraus wie gewollt, sodass es am Ende eher wie eine verzerrte Grimasse wirkte.

„Sorry, Harry..." Das kam nun von Ron. Einerseits war der Grünäugige erleichtert, dass der es mittlerweile etwas besser aufnahm, andererseits ließ ihn die Bestürzung nicht los, dass die schöne Zeit schon viel zu lange vorbei war, dass er sich an die Vergangenheit klammerte.

Hermine schien zu erkennen, was ihn ihm los war.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir dich hassen, Harry...", begann sie sanft, zaghaft, „Es ist nur... wir haben es so gelernt, wir waren jetzt vier Jahre in Hogwarts, seit du weg warst, wir haben feste Vorstellungen von Hell und Dunkel, von Gut und Böse. Wir können nicht nachvollziehen, was du hier findest, doch es wird etwas sein, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Wir haben nachgedacht, wir haben wirklich überlegt, doch wir können es einfach nicht. Du weißt, die Umgebung beeinflusst die Menschen... Vielleicht haben wir zu lange mit dem Licht gelebt, als dass wir uns noch anders entscheiden könnten."

Harry nickte und konnte den fast erleichterten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde erkennen. Was hatten sie geglaubt...? Dass er zu brüllen anfangen und Amoklaufen würde?

Dann hatten sie sich vielleicht wirklich schon zu weit auseinandergelebt, als dass sie einander noch verstehen könnten.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber ich kann nichts mehr ändern. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass alles anders gelaufen wäre... Vielleicht wären wir dann noch immer zusammen in Hogwarts... Doch wir können die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, Taten nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Entscheidungen nicht ausbessern. Ich kann verstehen, worauf du hinaus willst. Aber – nur, damit du nicht die falschen Eindrücke bekommst, ich bin nicht auf Voldemorts Seite. Ich bin weder Todesser, noch fester Anhänger. Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich so meine Neutralität so gut wie möglich beibehalten kann... und weil es hier Menschen gibt, die mir langsam ans Herz wachsen. Es wird sich nicht ändern, dass ihr mir in gewisser Weise wichtig bleiben werdet... aber vielleicht geht es einfach nicht mehr... Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, weißt du...?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen, genauso wie auf Hermines, die nach der Hand griff, die er auf eine der Metallstangen gelegt hatte. Eine kurze Berührung, ein kurzes Drücken, dann erschien es, als hätte sie ihn niemals angefasst, ihn niemals diese aufheiternde Geste fühlen lassen.

Doch ein leichtes, freudiges Glänzen erschien in Harrys Augen, als er wieder zu ihr sah.

„Es ist schön zu wissen, dass ihr mich nicht hasst, wisst ihr? Ich dachte immer...", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sich selbst zum Verstummen bringend. Doch Hermine nickte, sie hatte verstanden, was er sagen wollte.

Ron hielt sich noch immer im Hintergrund, doch auch er machte eine verstehende Geste. Sogar der Weasley schien etwas erleichtert zu sein, dass er nicht gesagt hatte, dass er sie hasste.

Ein letztes Lächeln in Richtung seiner ehemaligen Freunde, ehe er Remus von seiner kleiner Zelle befreite.

„Ach, und ich denke nicht, dass ihr hier den Rest eures Lebens verbringen werdet", gab er noch bekannt, nur um den Menschen einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu geben, ehe er mit Remus und Sirius den Kerker verließ, „Ich habe von Plänen gehört... und deren Zweck war es, soviel ich verstanden habe, möglichst viele Zauberer und Hexen am Leben zu behalten."

Er log nicht, aber er hätte es ihnen auch nicht erzählen brauchen. Doch das, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, war die Hoffnungslosigkeit gewesen, die beinahe erstickend gewesen war. So etwas war in seinen Augen einfach nur grausam. Die Gefangenen warten zu lassen, in der Ungewissheit, ob sie leben oder sterben würden.

Harry blieb nicht mehr lange genug, um den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck der Gefangenen zu sehen, die sich ausbreiteten, als sie das hörten. Der Junge-der-lebte und die beiden Erwachsenen hatten bereits die Kerker verlassen und waren außer Sicht- und Hörweite.

* * *

Wow, ich bin selbst überrascht, dass es nicht allzu lange gedauert hat. Allerdings macht euch keine falschen Hoffnungen, das war nur deshalb, weil es schon bei der Beta war, als ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Das 20. Kapitel WIRD später kommen, aber lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken.

Wieder ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an **jolimi**, die mir unablässig Kommentare schreibt... und dabei die einzige ist, die scheinbar liest. Also widme ich ihr hier einfach einmal ganz frech das Kapitel, weil sich ja sonst schon so lange niemand mehr gemeldet hat und ich ohne sie wohl bereits aufgehört hätte, die Geschichte auf dieser Seite zu posten. Aber das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, dass ich alle Leute zu Animexx/ff.de geschickt habe. x3


	21. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

„Hey, Harry... Nimmst du das nicht etwas... ich weiß nicht... zu leicht hin?", fragte Sirius, sobald sie die bedrückende Dunkelheit des Kerkers verlassen hatten und außer Hörweite der Gefangenen waren.

Der Schwarzhaarige verstand, was sein Pate meinte und drehte sich um, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. Erst da bemerkte der Mann das leichte Abdämpfen der grünen Augen, die das Markenzeichen des Jungen zu sein schienen.

„Kann sein... Ich hatte mich damit, schon fast abgefunden, weil ich nicht wirklich erwartet habe, dass sie sich gegen ihre ganzen Überzeugungen, die sich über die Jahre gebildet haben, stellen können. Sie hätten schließlich auch keinen guten Grund dafür."

Darüber empörte sich sein Pate.

„Bist du etwa nicht Grund genug?!"

Das traurig wirkende Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht traf ihn und man konnte in diesem Moment erkennen, dass er sich das selbst ebenfalls fragte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das für sie bin. Zumindest nicht mehr. Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt. Sie haben vollkommen andere Erfahrungen gemacht, als ich. Keine Ahnung, ob man uns überhaupt noch als Freunde bezeichnen kann, oder ob nicht zu viel geschehen ist..."

Er verstummte nachdenklich. Ja, es schien, als wäre es genau so. Doch selbst wenn er es noch so gerne gehabt hätte, dass es ihn nicht traf, dass seine Freunde nicht ihn gewählt hatten, genau das tat es nichtsdestotrotz. Selbst wenn er sich schon darauf vorbereitet gehabt hatte - dass Hermine und Ron nicht annehmen würden.

„Harry...", begann der Mann, während er dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich..."

„Wir müssen zu Voldemort und ihm sagen, dass du dich bereiterklärt hast, die Seiten zu wechseln", stellte Harry fest, plötzlich sein Gesicht voll falscher Sorglosigkeit. Nur für einen Moment sahen sich Sirius und der andere Mann gegenseitig an, ehe sie synchron und vollkommen unabhängig voneinander denselben Schluss fassten.

Etwas, so wie sie sich vorstellen konnten entweder der Aufenthalt im St. Mungo's oder das Gefühl, von seinen Freunden zurückgestoßen worden zu sein, hatte dem Selbstwert des Jungen einen Dämpfer verpasst, der bis jetzt noch nicht wieder vollkommen rückgängig gemacht worden war.

Es war immer so einfach, einer Person wehzutun, mit nur ein paar unglücklich gewählten Worten konnte man bereits einem Menschen furchtbare innere Schmerzen zufügen, doch den Schaden, der dadurch entstand, wieder zu heilen, das dauerte furchtbar lange.

Doch auch die Enttäuschung, dass seine Freunde sich nicht dazu entschieden hatten, in dieser Entscheidung hinter ihm zu stehen, hielt Harry nicht davon ab, genauso gefasst wie entschlossen die Tür zu Voldemorts Büro zu öffnen.

„Potter...", hörte er genervt und überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Stimme hatte entnervt geklungen und die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem Nachnamen angesprochen worden war, bewies ihm nur noch zusätzlich, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich etwas zu tun hatte.

Er erkannte auch wenig später die Gründe dafür, denn vor dem Schreibtisch des Rotäugigen saßen Mr. Malfoy, Snape, ein Zauberer mit braun-blauen Augen und hellbraunen Haaren, an dessen Kleidung Harry erkennen konnte, dass er wohl ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter war, einen ziemlich wild aussehenden Mann, der ihm gänzlich unbekannt war und eine weitere, ebenfalls männliche Person, mit kurzen blonden Haaren und violetten Augen. Während ihn alle anderen ausdruckslos ansahen, ließ letzterer ein kurzes Grinsen in seine Richtung auf den Gesichtszügen erscheinen und dabei spitze Eckzähne aufblitzen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als leicht amüsiert zu sein. War das einer der Vampire, die festgestellt hatten, dass sich Voldemort verändert hatte? Wenn ja, dann war das nur gut, denn dieser Mann war ihm bereits sympathisch.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er wandte sich wieder Voldemort zu, der ein leicht wütendes Blitzen in den Augen. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass er und der Blonde sich angestarrt hatten. Während es von seiner Seite her ein Versehen gewesen war, schließlich war er in Gedanken gewesen, hatte der Vampir es wohl absichtlich gemacht, denn nun war ein schelmisches Funkeln in den violetten Augen zu sehen.

Voldemort schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er es dem magischen Wesen nur bestätigte, dass er sich verändert hatte, obwohl er es doch so vehement abstritt.

„Was ist denn jetzt?"

Nachdem auf sein Räuspern niemand reagiert hatte, hatte der Dunkle Lord noch einmal auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. In diesem Moment erst bemerkte Harry, dass er noch immer in der Tür stand und somit _Moony_ und Sirius verdeckte. Er trat weiter in den Raum und machte eine Geste in die Richtung der beiden Männer, ehe er sich wieder an Voldemort wandte.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit den Gefangenen gesprochen... Und...", er schluckte einmal, als er noch einmal daran erinnert wurde, dass er seine Freunde nun endgültig verloren hatte, „Jemand hat sich entschieden, sich dir anzuschließen."

Als der Braunhaarige zögernd vollkommen in den Raum trat, zogen sowohl Lucius, als auch Snape etwas ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, während der wild aussehende Mann ein bellendes Lachen ausließ, das... Moony zusammenfahren ließ, wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen.

„Lupin?"

Verwundert sah Harry die vier Männer abwechselnd an. Noch ein Name? Scheinbar. Er würde später fragen, jetzt gab es wichtigeres.

„Ihr kennt euch _auch_?"

Abgehackt nickte Snape, während der Malfoy nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich gab und der dritte Mann sich selbstgefällig grinsend im Sessel zurücklehnte.

Bevor der Grünäugige jedoch noch etwas fragen konnte, begann der violettäugige Vampir ebenfalls zu grinsen und schließlich laut zu lachen.

Er schien vollkommen ungerührt zu bleiben, selbst als sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten, verwirrt darüber, was denn jetzt so lustig gewesen war.

Als sich der Mann jedoch wieder beruhigt hatte, bekamen sie keine Erklärung, sondern er winkte nur in ihre Richtung.

„Macht nur weiter, macht nur weiter...", meinte er noch immer grinsend, während sich Voldemort leicht die Schläfen massierte. Angesichts dessen, das ihm der Dunkle Lord langsam tatsächlich ein wenig Leid tat und darum, dass sie wahrscheinlich gerade den Überfall auf das Ministerium und in der Folge auf Hogwarts planten, entschied sich Harry, es ihm leicht zu machen.

„Passt das, wenn ich ihn einfach in einen Raum von denen in Sirius' Nähe bringe?", fragte er und erhielt einen kurzen Blick aus roten Augen.

„_Denkst du, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist?"_, zischelte er, um nicht verstanden zu werden. Harry dachte kurz nach, nickte dann aber. Die Szene im Kerker hatte ehrlich gewirkt, nicht wie einstudiert. Außerdem sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass der Mann es ernst meinte, mit dem Seitenwechsel.

Das erklärte er dem Dunklen Lord und der akzeptierte es, nach einem kurzen Blick in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Die Anwesenden waren leicht zusammengezuckt, als die beiden auf Parsel miteinander gesprochen hatten und waren noch immer leicht überrascht. Ja, es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Voldemort der Schlangensprache fähig war, doch bei Harry war es eine völlig andere Sache...

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss nach einem kurzen Winken in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords die Tür hinter sich. Sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus blickten ihn ungläubig an.

Zuerst konnte er sich nicht erklären, woher das kam, aber als er das Gespräch vor seinen Augen Revue passieren lassen hatte, ahnte er, woher diese Fassungslosigkeit kam.

Ein kurzes Seufzen entrang sich seinem Mund.

„Was schaut ihr mich so an? Ja, ich kann Parsel und nein, ich möchte euch nicht sagen, woher. Bitte lasst es jetzt darauf beruhen, okay?"

Er wollte nicht darüber reden, er wollte jetzt nicht lang und breit erklären müssen. Deutlich konnte Harry erkennen, dass es sowohl Sirius, als auch... Moony auf der Zunge zu liegen schien, doch sie hielten sich zurück und ließen das Thema tatsächlich fallen, was er ihnen sehr hoch anrechnete.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter und beim Zimmer des Mannes brach Harry die Stille.

„Hier", erklärte er und öffnete die Tür, die sich tatsächlich direkt neben der Sirius' befand. Die Einrichtung war, wie in jedem der ‚Gästezimmer', ziemlich einfach, mit dunklen Vorhängen und Möbeln. Ein Schrank, ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bad und ein Fenster.

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, betrat Harry den Raum und setzte sich auf das Bett, bevor er abwartend Sirius und den anderen Zauberer ansah, die noch immer in der Tür standen.

„So, und jetzt dürft ihr dann mal anfangen zu erklären.", meinte er.

Kurz sahen sich die beiden an. Sie würden den Fragen nicht entkommen, also warum nicht? Und was den Blackerben betraf... er hatte einmal gesagt, er würde Harry etwas über seine Eltern erzählen... Sehr viel Zeit hatten sie dazu noch nicht gehabt, also warum nicht diesen Zeitpunkt nutzen?

„Was möchtest du wissen...?", fragte Sirius langsam, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen ließ. Sofort zeigte er auf den Mann, der noch immer nahe der Tür stand.

„Wie heißt er jetzt wirklich? Moony, Lupin,...? Und woher kennt ihr euch alle?!"

Nach einem kurzen getauschten Blick mit... wie auch immer er hieß... antwortete sein Pate.

„Das ist Remus Lupin, Moony ist nur sein Spitzname, den er bekommen hat, weil...", noch ein kurzer Blick auf den mittlerweile etwas nervös im Raum stehenden Mann, der nach kurzem Zögern nickte, „er ein Werwolf ist."

Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Remus, wie er nun erfahren hatte, an.

„Tatsächlich? Und wie bist du dann auf Dumbledores Seite gekommen?", fragte er mit ehrlicher Neugierde, während er aufs Bett klopfte, um zu zeigen, dass er sich ebenfalls setzen sollte.

Leicht mit den Fingern spielend kam er näher und setzte sich steif auf den Rand des Bettes. Doch es war ein Fortschritt, denn dieses Mal war es auch Remus, der antwortete, und nicht Sirius.

„Naja, das hat einfach mit meiner Entwicklung zu tun...", begann er, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen, als Harry sarkastisch schnaubte.

„Also wurdest du manipuliert...", murmelte er, doch es war laut genug, damit der Werwolf es hören konnte. Dieser jedoch ging nicht darauf ein, zuckte nur etwas zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge vor ihm aus... _Erfahrung_... sprach, und mit einer Sicherheit, die vermuten ließ, dass er wusste, was er da sagte.

„Ich wurde gebissen, als ich noch ein sehr kleiner Junge war. Damals ging die Hoffnung verloren, dass ich jemals nach Hogwarts gehen könnte, doch als ich elf wurde, nahm Dumbledore mich tatsächlich dennoch auf. Jeder andere Schulleiter hätte mich abgewiesen, doch er akzeptierte die Anmeldung einfach. Ich lernte deinen Vater kennen, Sirius und noch andere Leute. Eine Weile kam ich damit davon, einmal monatlich zu verschwinden, doch irgendwann kam dann jemand dahinter... Dein Vater, Sirius und Peter."

Als der letzte Name genannt wurde, grollte Harrys Pate wütend auf, was ihm überraschte Blicke der anderen beiden einbrachte.

Die folgende Erläuterung klärte für den Grünäugigen auch endlich, wie der Mann überhaupt nach Askaban gekommen war. Denn obwohl er mittlerweile schon eine ganze Weile wach und auf den Beinen war, hatte sich Harry nie getraut, Sirius danach zu fragen, aus Angst, alte Wunden aufzureißen.

Nachdem der Mann mit seiner Geschichte geendet hatte, war es eine Weile still, während alle ihren jeweils eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Schließlich war es jedoch wieder Harry, der die Stille durchbrach, da er sie nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte.

„Also du hast die anderen kennengelernt... Wie ging es dann weiter?", fragte er in Richtung Remus, der sich erst wieder erinnern musste, wo er stehen geblieben war, ehe er weitererzählen konnte.

„Ich dachte damals, ich würde nun von Hogwarts geworfen werden, doch anstatt sich abzuwenden, wurden sie Animagi um mir beistehen zu können.", ein Lächeln erhellte die müden Züge des Mannes, als er zurückdachte, „Das hat mich damals sehr überrascht, ich war es nicht gewohnt, ein so starkes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zu empfinden."

Ah, das erklärte die Sache natürlich. Remus war dank Dumbledore nach Hogwarts gekommen, obwohl er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben gehabt hatte und durch diese Entscheidung des Schulleiters war es ihm möglich gewesen, Freunde zu finden, die ihm treu zur Seite standen.

Natürlich würde ihn das dazu verleiten, dem Mann, der all dies möglich gemacht hatte, zu vertrauen und ihm helfen zu wollen.

Was Harry gerne gewusst hätte, war, ob Dumbledore auch damals das alles nur getan hatte, um sein „Schachspiel" ausbauen und später seine Lage verbessern zu können, oder ob es tatsächlich reiner guter Wille gewesen war...

Denn eines wusste er: Selbst wenn der Albus Dumbledore viele Leben zerstört oder gefährdet hatte, er hatte immer geglaubt, es würde etwas an der Situation für alle Anderen bessern. Doch genau diese Einstellung hasste Harry.

Für die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung mochte es nur irgendeine Hexe oder ein Zauberer sein, doch es gab Leute, die diese Personen als mehr sahen: Liebhaber, Freunde, Familie. Und diese Menschen waren es, denen die Tode dann weh taten und für die sie dann sinnlos erschienen. Und sie dachten richtig.

Dumbledore schien zu glauben, die Welt retten zu müssen und sich dadurch das Anrecht einzuverleiben, über die Schicksale anderer Leute zu entscheiden. Und so gut seine Absichten auch aussehen mochten... sie waren gefährlich und würden ihnen irgendwann das Verderbnis bringen, selbst wenn der Schulleiter es nicht beabsichtigte.

Ohne zu bemerken, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken an einem vollkommen anderen Ort war, erzählte Remus weiter. In dem Grünäugigen war längst Verstehen aufgekommen. Wie konnte er dem Werwolf jemals Vorwürfe machen? Wer wusste schließlich, was aus ihm selbst geworden wäre, wäre er nicht ins St. Mungo's eingeliefert worden.

Vielleicht wäre ihm nie bewusst geworden, dass seine Freunde loyaler zu Dumbledore waren, als zu ihm, dass sie nicht hinter seinen Entscheidungen stehen würden, so wie sie es eigentlich doch tun sollten.

Schließlich, als Remus verstummt war und Stille in dem Zimmer herrschte, holte sich Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sah den Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

„Hast du dich jemals gefragt, weshalb sich ausgerechnet ein Alpha-Werwolf aufgemacht hat, um dich zu beißen? Noch dazu wo doch die Gebiete, in denen sich Werwölfe aufhalten dürfen weit von besiedelten Grundstücken entfernt sind und du somit eigentlich gar nicht in Gefahr hättest sein dürfen? Oder wie er genau auf dich gekommen ist?"

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah ihn der Angesprochene an. Offensichtlich hatte er sich über diese Dinge tatsächlich nie Gedanken gemacht, scheinbar wusste er es tatsächlich nicht.

„Du wurdest von Greyback ausgewählt... Eigentlich müsstest du doch aus Erfahrung wissen, dass Werwölfe eine wesentlich bessere Nase haben, als Menschen... Und da sich selbst ‚normale' Leute oft unbewusst von Gerüchen steuern lassen, von Gerüchen, die sie nicht einmal richtig _wahrnehmen_ können... Denkst du nicht, dass es bei Werwölfen noch viel intensiver sein müsste?"

Sirius schien bereits zu erkennen, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde, denn seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er sah ungläubig Harry an, der ungerührt dessen, einfach weiter sprach.

„Sie bestimmen ihre Partner rein durch den Geruch, den sie an sich tragen."

Nun verstand auch Remus, selbst wenn seine Reaktion etwas stärker ausfiel, als die Sirius'. Dem Werwolf lief die ganze Farbe ab, sodass er im Endeffekt aussah wie eine Wachsfigur und schwankte leicht.

Harry machte sich schon leichte Sorgen, dass der Mann umkippen würde, wurde dann jedoch beruhigt, als er sich mit dieser Annahme scheinbar doch getäuscht hatte. Zwar war Remus unglaublich überrascht – was genau er über die neue Entdeckung dachte, konnte er nicht erkennen – doch er fasste sich ziemlich schnell wieder, selbst wenn sich auf seiner Stirn nachdenkliche Falten bildeten.

Harry entschied sich, ihn allein weiterzugrübeln lassen, konnte sich aber nicht zurückhalten, einen letzten Kommentar zu der momentanen Situation abzugeben.

„Sieh es so, Remus", begann er sanft, doch mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „Du wirst auch Beta-Werwolf sein, wenn du über die Schwere der Situation hinwegkommen solltest."

Etwas perplex sahen ihn sowohl Sirius als auch der Angesprochene an, während Harry sich wieder umwandte und den Raum verließ.

Leicht legte nun der Grünäugige die Stirn leicht in Runzeln.

»Verdammt, Voldemort färbt auf mich ab...«, dachte er bei sich, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, diese Tatsache allzu sehr zu hassen.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Fünf Tage. _Fünf_ Tage.

Nur noch _fünf_... _verdammte_... Tage! Weshalb hatte Voldemort es bloß plötzlich so eilig, den Krieg zu beenden?! Überstürzte er es denn nicht ein wenig? Schön und gut, er hatte die Bestätigung der Vampire, dass sie helfen würden, doch berechtigte dies die Entscheidung, es so schnell wie möglich durchzuziehen?

War es denn nicht nur Leichtsinn?

Im Inneren wusste Harry natürlich, dass er nur versuchte, Gründe dafür zu finden, weshalb der Angriff hinausgezögert werden sollte. Am besten für immer, denn sah niemand die Gefahren, die dieser Kampf mit sich bringen würde?

„Potter?", durchbrach eine selbstsichere Stimme seine Gedanken und ungeduldig wandte er sich um, mit den Augen sprichwörtliche Blitze in die Richtung der Person schickend, die es gewagt hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen. Doch seine Augen trafen nicht einmal auf die des Blonden, da dieser beinahe eilig den Kopf gesengt hatte. Scheinbar war die Erinnerung an das, was Harry mit seinen Smaragden ausrichten konnte nur zu lebhaft, sodass er nicht in Gefahr laufen wollte, zum Ziel dieser zu werden.

„Was?!", schnarrte Harry und fixierte den Malfoyerben weiterhin. Zwar hatten sie mittlerweile einen – ziemlich zweifelhaften – Waffenstillstand geschlossen, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie sofort zu Freunden werden mussten, oder dass sie automatisch auf Vornamensbasis waren. Es schien sogar, als würde es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg sein, wenn der Grünäugige nicht völlig falsch lag.

Doch es störte ihn seltsamerweise nicht mehr, wenn der Gleichaltrige hin und wieder mit seinen Freunden vorbeikam. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, auch wenn sie ihn im Moment nicht einmal von seinen ungeduldigen Gedanken und den angespannten Nerven ablenken konnten.

Unweigerlich kam das Gespräch der anderen Drei immer wieder darauf zurück, dass am nächsten Tag die Schule wieder beginnen würde, was für Harrys Geschmack ein bisschen zu stark an den nur ein paar Tage entfernten Angriff erinnerte.

Verdammt, es schien, als würde ihn _alles_ an dieses Ereignis erinnern! Es war wie ein Zwang, seine Gedanken drehten sich unaufhörlich darum, nahmen sein ganzes Bewusstsein mit sich, sodass er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte, als eben auf _den_ _Angriff_.

Es war zum Verrückt werden.

„...und Dracos Vater hat sich entschieden, seine Haare rot-golden zu färben..."

Überrascht sah Harry Blaise an, der soeben gesprochen hatte und nun ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug.

„Sieh an, wer uns da wieder mit seiner geistigen Anwesenheit beehrt.", frotzelte er gutmütig, „Einen Moment lang dachte ich, du hättest uns ausgeblendet und vergessen, dass wir hier sind..."

Ein leicht beschämtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Grünäugigen, während Blaise und Pansy lachten und Malfoy ihn böse ansah. Offensichtlich nahm es ihm dieser übel, dass er nicht zugehört hatte, als der Blonde gesprochen hatte.

Doch darauf gab der Schwarzhaarige keinen Hehl. Es ließ ihn ziemlich kalt, was auch bald die Slytherins – zum wiederholten Male – bemerkten.

Dieses Mal seufzte jedoch auch Pansy.

„Willst du uns nicht langsam einmal sagen, was mit dir los ist?", fragte sie, doch die einzige Reaktion darauf war ein kalter... nein, _eisiger_ Blick.

Der Frage bedurfte keine ausgesprochene Antwort.

Trotz der offensichtlichen Ablehnung versuchte Blaise es ebenfalls, den jungen Zauberer aus seiner Reserve zu locken.

„Komm schon, wir sehen doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt...", meinte er, doch die grünen Augen sahen ihn nur ausdruckslos an, während sich der Mund verzogen hatte und nun beinahe herablassend wirkte.

Als auch dieser zweite Versuch fruchtlos blieb, gaben es die Slytherins auf. Sie hatten andere Dinge, die ebenfalls wichtig waren, zu tun.

Während Harry froh war, als die Drei endlich sein Zimmer verließen, hätten diese es nie zugegeben, dass doch etwas Sorge über den Schwarzhaarigen in ihren Köpfen herumschwirrte.

Hatte der Schwarzhaarige geglaubt, er würde nun ruhiger werden, wo die drei üblichen ‚Störenfriede', wie er sie beinahe liebevoll betitelte, verschwunden waren, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Es trat sogar das Gegenteil ein, nun, wo ihn niemand mehr ablenkte, selbst wenn es nur mit Smalltalk war.

Mit leisen Geräuschen tappte er mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden, klopfte mit den Fingern einer Hand auf das glatte Holz des Tisches vor ihm, während er gleichzeitig auf seiner Unterlippe herum biss. Immer wieder wanderten seine unruhigen, fahrigen Gedanken zu dem bereits festgelegten Termin des Ministeriumsangriffs. Mit jeder Minute schien er sich ihm wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke zu nähern, ein Unbehagen von dem er sogar wusste, woher es kam.

Schließlich hatte er gerade wieder... Freunde, konnte man schon beinahe sagen, auf dieser Seite gefunden... Was würde passieren, wenn sie erneut alle von ihm genommen werden würden? Wenn sie von seiner Seite gerissen würden, konnte er den Verlust seines Lebens, beinahe seiner ganzen _Identität_ noch einmal verkraften?

Gewaltsam wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von dieser, doch sehr unangenehmen, Frage. Wer wusste, ob er sie sich überhaupt zu stellen brauchte, wer wusste denn schon, ob nicht alles vollkommen problemlos laufen würde? Erst als er sich das bewusst machte, wurde er wieder ruhiger, zumindest soweit, dass er wieder normal denken konnte.

Ablenkung. Er brauchte wieder Ablenkung. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so weit gehen sollen, die Slytherins vor den Kopf zu stoßen und somit zu vertreiben. Sie waren ja doch eine ziemlich... angenehme Gesellschaft gewesen, auch wenn er das ihnen oder jemand anders gegenüber niemals zugegeben hätte...

Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, doch trotzdem nichts findend, was des Betrachtens wert gewesen wäre.

War das nur er oder hallte das Ticken der Uhr tatsächlich ungewöhnlich laut durch die Stille? Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen. Das war schrecklich klischeehaft, aber was konnte er tun, es wirkte tatsächlich so, als würde jedes der Geräusche überlaut sein und ihn verfolgen.

Ein genervtes Grollen entwich ihm, während er sich schlussendlich doch von seinem gemütlichen Platz erhob und das Zimmer verließ. Es waren genug Leute hier im Schloss, irgendjemand würde ihn doch sicher irgendwie unterhalten können, nicht wahr?

Zuerst wollte er zu Sirius und Remus gehen, doch bereits nach kurzem Überdenken schob er diesen Gedanken von sich. Seit er den Werwolf „aufgeklärt" hatte, waren zwar ein paar Tage vergangen, doch das hieß nicht, dass er es mittlerweile besser aufnahm.

Während Harry gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er im Begriff war, eine Auskunft zu geben, die so weitreichende Folgen haben würde, schien sie Remus umso mehr fertig gemacht zu haben. Mittlerweile war er zwar so weit, dass er es tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, dass hinter Greybacks Handeln damals mehr gesteckt hatte, als pure Bösartigkeit, doch es war alles ein sehr langsamer Prozess, der viel damit zu tun hatte, dass der Mann sich aussprechen musste... Mit Sirius. Dieser war scheinbar der Berater des Werwolfs, was Harry eigentlich mehr überraschen hätte müssen, es jedoch in keinster Weise tat.

Die beiden waren beste Freunde, natürlich würde Remus da eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung besprechen wollen und Harry hatte nicht vor, die zwei irgendwie zu stören.

Somit hatte sich der Grünäugige für die nächste Person entschieden, die er nicht bereits vergrault hatte, die ihm jedoch wenigstens etwas vertraut war.

„Bella!"

Mit einem überaus geheuchelt wirkendem Lächeln trat er in ihre Räume und fand sie überraschenderweise auf dem Sofa sitzend und in einem Buch lesend wieder.

Verwirrt zog er die Nase kraus und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er näher trat, um den Titel zu lesen.

„Potter."

Die Überraschung stieg immer weiter. Dieses Mal war nicht die sonstige Überdrehtheit aus der Stimme herauszuhören, nicht die kindliche Tonlage, die darauf hinwies, dass sie ihn verniedlichen wollte. Es war leicht abwesend, fast als würde sie vollkommen in dem Buch versunken sein.

Und wenn er es sich so recht überlegte... vielleicht war sie das tatsächlich. Sie hatte nicht aufgesehen, als er eingetreten war, sie hatte nichts irgendetwas Seltsames gemacht, sie war einfach sitzen geblieben und hatte ruhig in ihrem Buch weiter gelesen, als würde sie nie etwas Anderes tun.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, war ihm diese Bellatrix sympathischer als die andere alberne Person.

Tatsächlich schien es, als würde die Frau ihre ganze Verrücktheit abgelegt haben, was er höchst interessant fand. War dies die Bellatrix, die sie früher einmal gewesen war? Schließlich war dies wohl eine Parallele zu ihrem Leben, das sie früher geführt hatte, vielleicht nahm sie dann ja tatsächlich auch die früheren Charakterzüge wieder an?

Konnte es sein, dass es tatsächlich einfach nur Normalität und alltägliches Leben waren, die ein aus Askaban gekommener Mensch brauchte, um wieder vollkommen in seine Existenz zurückzufinden?

...Er hatte sich das Ende des Krieges noch nie so herbeigesehnt, wie in dem Moment, als er der lesenden Frau zusah, die für kurze Zeit scheinbar alle Gedanken den Krieg betreffend von sich geschoben hatte und gerade einfach nur für den Moment lebte.

Nach einigen vollkommen stillen Minuten verließ Harry das Zimmer wieder, mit mehr Gedanken als zuvor und noch immer nicht beruhigt oder anderweitig zur Beruhigung gekommen. Es schien als hätte sich die Welt gegen ihn verschworen. Anstatt ihm einmal ein paar Lösungen für die Dinge zu geben, die andauernd in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, kamen immer mehr Fragen hinzu, immer mehr Unsicherheiten, die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten, jedoch keine bekamen, da es einfach zu _viel_ war.

Und welche Person könnte ihn wirkungsvoll von dem Chaos ablenken? Es gab da doch wohl nur einen...

Ein fieses Grinsen setzte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des Jungen fest, als er sich umwandte, um zum Büro des Dunklen Lords zu gehen. Der war schließlich schuld an dem Zustand des Grünäugigen, also warum sollte er die Suppe, die er sich eingebrockt hatte, nicht auch auslöffeln müssen?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Nur ein kurzes Klopfen sollte Voldemort vor dem Kommenden warnen, doch nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, dass ein hyperaktiv wirkender Harry Potter in sein Büro stürmen würde.

„Voldilein, hallöchen! Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich dachte ich seh' mal wieder vorbei...", plapperte er fröhlich los, die belustigten Blicke der anderen beiden anwesenden Personen ignorierend, genauso wie die Urheber dieser.

Voldemort sah den Jungen an, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, das sich Tollwut eingefangen hätte, was dieser natürlich nicht übersehen konnte. Seine Reaktion fiel dementsprechend freundlich aus.

„Beschwer dich nicht, du bist schuld." Ohne sich genötigt zu sehen, näher auf die Worte einzugehen, wandte er sich nun an die anderen Zwei, die ihn noch immer amüsiert ansahen.

„Okay, euch habe ich letztens schon gesehen, als ich mit Remus hier war...", stellte er fest und erhielt darauf von dem etwas zottelig wirkenden Mann ein Nicken, während der andere etwas verwirrt drein sah. Offensichtlich wusste der blonde Vampir nicht, wer mit Remus gemeint war.

Da er zu ungeduldig war, winkte Harry ab, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Egal. Also, ich nehme an ihr seid seine Verbündeten?" Mit dem Finger nebenbei auf Voldemort deutend sah er die Männer an, die nickten, bevor der Vampir sich erhob und ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich bin Loisé, Vertreter der Vampire, sehr erfreut. Du dürftest dann wohl der Grund dafür sein, dass sich unsere Ältesten dieses Mal entschieden haben, zuzustimmen, zu helfen?"

Harry lachte leicht, während er die Hand annahm und sie schüttelte.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen...", meinte er, doch der Schalk in seinen Augen machte es unnötig für ihn, weiterzusprechen, denn Loisé verstand auch so.

Jetzt erst erhob sich auch der zweite Mann.

„Fenrir Greyback", waren seine einzigen Worte und sofort ließ Harry seinen Blick forschend über ihn gleiten. Das war also der Mann, der Remus gebissen hatte... ihn ausgewählt hatte?

„Tatsächlich...?", murmelte Harry völlig in Gedanken versunken und Fenrir grinste wölfisch, als wisse er genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Jetzt erst räusperte sich Voldemort und verschaffte sich damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen im Raum. Der Grünäugige konnte sehen, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas sauer war, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment herzlich egal. Er war schuld daran, dass ihn die Gedanken an den Endkampf endlos verfolgten, da sollte er auch ein wenig leiden.

„Ich denke wir werden dieses Gespräch später weiterführen...", meinte Voldemort in eben diesem Moment und entließ Fenrir und Loisé somit aus seinem Büro. Während die beiden noch nicht einmal die Tür geschlossen hatten, ließ sich Harry bereits gemütlich auf einen der Sessel fallen und sah den Dunklen Lord abwartend an.

Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass seine „Ablenkungen" hatten gehen müssen und somit nichts mehr übrig blieb, um seine Gedanken etwas zu verstreuen und das sollte der Rotäugige auch ruhig zu spüren bekommen.

In dem Moment, in dem die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, war seine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt gesunken.

Schön.

Wundervoll.

Ein Seufzen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Okay, und jetzt sag mir was dein Problem ist. Seit ich dir vom Angriff auf das Ministerium und auf Hogwarts erzählt habe, bist du unausstehlich, sogar von Lucius habe ich schon Beschwerden übermittelt bekommen. Ich würde nur bitte gerne wissen, weshalb. Du wusstest, dass es irgendwann kommen würde, machst du dir jetzt plötzlich Sorgen über die Leute auf Dumbledores Seite? Hast du Zweifel oder _was ist sonst dein Problem_?!"

Harry begann ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Er hasste es, angeschrien zu werden, es war schon viel zu oft passiert, das brauchte er sich nicht bieten zu lassen.

„Du bist ein verdammter Holzkopf! Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, aber nicht um Dumbledores Leute, sondern viel mehr um euch! Um euch alle! Ich bin jetzt hier, es sind Menschen hier, die ich lieb gewonnen habe, du bist hier, ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemandem etwas passiert, aber beim Endkampf kann ich nicht allzu viel tun, um tatsächlich dafür zu sorgen! Soll ich da ruhig dasitzen und Däumchen drehen, so tun, als wäre nichts?! Tut mir Leid, das kann ich nicht!"

Er hatte Empörung erwartet, er hatte Schreie erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein, er war so ziemlich auf alles gefasst gewesen, doch nicht darauf, dass ihn der ach-so-böse Dunkle Lord mit großen Augen völlig fassungslos ansehen würde.

Hatte er denn so etwas Unglaubliches gesagt? Dessen war er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Was war es gewesen, das diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte?

Der Rotäugige schien seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten, denn er begann freundlicherweise zu erklären.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir Sorgen machen würdest... Du meintest immer, du würdest vollkommen neutral sein und ich dachte, du würdest dich von all dem hier differenzieren, so viel es geht, doch scheinbar ist es doch nicht so... Ich dachte du würdest gehen, sobald dieser Krieg vorbei ist."

Harry schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was er von sich gab, denn er antwortete ohne nachzudenken.

„Ja, anfangs vielleicht, aber wie sollte ich das denn jetzt noch tun, wie stellst du dir das vor, ich mag di-..." Abrupt brach er ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er im Begriff zu sagen gewesen war. Und erst da wurden ihm seine eignen Gedanken klar, erst da wurde ihm _alles_ klar. Er hatte es erst impulsiv aussprechen müssen, bevor er es selbst akzeptieren konnte, wirklich verstehen, was da los war, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es plötzlich in Erwägung zu ziehen, doch etwas mehr auf Voldemorts Seite zu sein, als neutral.

Ein kurzer Blick zu eben diesem hinauf sagte ihm, dass auch er erkannt hatte, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Es war dieser Moment, dass die beiden begriffen, was los war, was sich unbemerkt in ihnen zusammengebraut hatte und es war auch dieser Moment, in dem sie verstanden, dass sich an ihrer Beziehung etwas verändert hatte.

Und es war dieser Moment, in dem sie es akzeptierten und danach handelten.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Als es einige Tage tatsächlich so weit war, fühlte sich Harry, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Panzer überrollt... und das _oft_.

Er glaubte... nein, er wusste, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so nervös gewesen war. Nicht, als einen blauen Brief zu den Dursleys bringen hatte müssen, weil er etwas- er wusste nicht mehr was- mit dem Toupet seines Lehrers angestellt hatte, nicht, als er plötzlich meterhoch über dem Boden, auf dem Schuldach gewesen war, nicht, als er in seinem ersten Hogwartsjahr vor dem Troll gestanden hatte. Nie.

Noch nie hatte er die überwältigende, bedrückende Stimmung so sehr gespürt, wie an diesem Tag.

Noch nie hatte er so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass von diesem einen Geschehnis sein Leben, sein Glück abhing.

Und noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gefürchtet, dass er jemanden der ihm nahe stand verlieren würde.

Plötzlich spürte er mehr, als dass er es sah, dass sich jemand von hinten zu ihm herunterbeugte. Ein leichtes Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper, als warmer Atem auf sein empfindliches Ohr traf, während der Mann hinter ihm zu sprechen begann.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry... Es wird alles gut gehen..." Seufzend lehnte sich der Grünäugige leicht, für Zuschauer unerkennbar, gegen Voldemort, der noch immer hinter ihm stand.

Er versuchte sich selbiges bereits seit Tagen einzureden, dass es nur mäßig Erfolg gezeigt hatte, war allein dadurch erkennbar, dass sich seine Nervosität keineswegs gelegt, sondern mit jeder vergehenden Stunde gesteigert hatte.

Und doch war es etwas Anderes, die Worte nun aus dem Mund des Dunklen Lords zu hören. Es schien gleich um so viel wahrer...

„Wann gehen wir?", stellte er die Frage, während er sich umsah. Sie standen bereits in der Eingangshalle von Voldemorts Manor, zusammen mit unzählbar vielen Todessern, Werwölfen und Vampiren, von denen die letzten Beiden sich immer wieder giftige Blicke zuwarfen, die Bände sprachen und Kunde gaben von der Verfeindung, die den beiden Arten von magischen Wesen ins Blut gelegt zu sein schien. Dennoch kam es nicht zu Ausschreitungen, auch wenn die Vampire in einzelnen Grüppchen etwas außerhalb der übrigen Menge Stellung bezogen hatten, um auf das Kommando zu warten und peinlich genau darauf achteten, den Werwölfen nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Kurz fing Harry Loisés Blick ein, der ihm zuzwinkerte und er begann ohne eigenes Zutun zu lächeln.

Der Dunkle Lord, der dies natürlich gesehen hatte, grollte und schien den Vampir mit Blicken töten zu wollen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen, woraufhin sich der böse Blick auf ihn richtete.

Ein kurzer, wirklich sehr kurzer Wangenkuss, sodass ihn niemand sehen würde, besänftigte den Mann jedoch wieder, während der Schalk in den grünen Augen des Jüngeren verblieb. Voldemorts Eifersucht schien schon fast krankhaft zu sein, doch sie war mindestens genauso niedlich.

Natürlich würde er dies dem Mann nicht sagen, solange er nicht einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden wollte.

Seine Gedanken wurden durchbrochen, als das Objekt seiner Gedanken etwas sagte, woraufhin geschäftiges Treiben in der Halle ausbrach.

Ein fragender Blick ins Gesicht des Dunklen Lords brachte diesen dazu, noch einmal das zu sagen, was er bereits wenige Sekunden zuvor bekannt gegeben hatte.

„Es beginnt."

Es traten bereits die ersten Todesser durch den Kamin, mit dem sie zum Ministerium reisen würden, während Harry noch da stand und sich fragte, was mit seiner Nervosität passiert war. Zuvor hatte er sich doch gefühlt, als würde jeden Moment sein Magen rebellieren oder sein Blutkreislauf kollabieren, doch nun... Es hatte sich eine beinahe taube Ruhe über ihn gelegt und er sah alles vollkommen nüchtern.

Vielleicht war es besser für seine Konzentration, diese vollkommene Gefühllosigkeit, doch er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher Zustand ihm weniger zusagte. Auch noch während er schon durch den Kamin trat, mit Voldemort vor sich, schwirrte diese Frage in seinen Gedanken herum.

Doch sobald er der Lage im Ministerium gewahr wurde, als er sie mit eigenen Augen sah, schien das alles plötzlich unwichtig zu werden und er konnte nicht fassen, dass dies tatsächlich einmal ein geregelt ablaufendes Arbeitsgebäude gewesen war.

Chaos war die beste Beschreibung für die Situation, die nun herrschte. Leute in schwarzen Umhängen, die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, schienen bereits voll in ihrem Element zu sein, obwohl sie doch erst vor wenigen Minuten hergekommen waren und um die in Dunkelgrün gekleideten Auroren herumzutanzen, hin und wieder einen Fluch auf ihre Gegner loslassend. Nur selten verfehlten die farbigen Lichtblitze ihr Ziel und während die Auroren noch auf eine Besserung ihrer Situation durch den mittlerweile überfälligen Phönixordens hofften, ahnten die Todesser, dass nicht mal mehr die noch fähig sein würden, etwas am Fall des Ministeriums zu verändern, wenn nicht gerade Dumbledore dabei war.

Nicht, dass dies den Orden des Phönix davon abhalten würde, sich nicht trotzdem einzumischen

Und genau darauf baute Voldemorts Plan für die Übernahme Hogwarts auf...

~o~o~o~o~o~

Der Alarm heulte laut auf, als das Ministerium angegriffen wurde, Dumbledore schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Ein Angriff? Warum hatte er davon nichts erfahren? War Snape denn nicht eingeweiht worden?

Während er die Mitglieder des Phönixordens rief, die nicht sowieso im Ministerium arbeiteten, legte er sich im Kopf schon einen notdürftigen Plan zurecht.

Er selbst würde in Hogwarts bleiben, schließlich musste jemand auch für die Ordnung in der Schule sorgen. Aber sicher würden die Anderen klar kommen, denn bestimmt würden es nicht mehr als ein paar einzelne Leute sein, die das Ministerium angriffen.

Wie hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass Voldemort nicht nur ein paar Todesser, sondern seine kompletten Truppen mitgebracht hatte und dass es nicht ein kleiner Überfall, bleiben, sondern der entscheidenden Endkampf werden würde?

So fanden sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens wenig später nicht nur ein paar von Voldemorts Anhängern gegenüber, sondern einer ganzen Meute von ihnen, sowie Vampiren, Dementoren und Werwölfen.

Natürlich hielt sie das nicht davon ab, zu versuchen, etwas an der Situation zu verändern, etwas zu verbessern, doch es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Aus etwas Entfernung und unsichtbar gezaubert betrachteten Harry und Voldemort das Geschehen.

„_Es ist lächerlich... Glauben sie tatsächlich, etwas verändern zu können?"_, fragte der Grünäugige zischelnd, ungläubig, ob der Naivität der Ordensmitglieder, während er beobachtete, wie ein Mann in dunkelrotem Umhang bewegungslos zu Boden fiel. _„Sie stürzen sich doch nur selbst in den Tod!"_

Voldemort blieb stumm, was in dieser Situation Antwort genug war, und Harry wandte sich erneut den Kämpfenden zu, selbst wenn es ihm langsam mulmig wurde. Er hoffte, dass nicht alle, die da auf dem Boden lagen, auch wirklich tot waren...

Langsam schien es selbst den Weißmagiern klar zu werden, dass sie hier einen verlorenen Krieg kämpften, zumindest das Ministerium war so gut wie eingenommen, so wie es im Moment stand.

Auroren waren verletzt oder anderweitig kampfunfähig, Dumbledores Anhänger würden bald in Bedrängnis geraten, so wie es aussah. Die Vampire waren zu schnell, niemand konnte ihre Angriffe voraussehen, die Dementoren nahmen ihnen jegliche übriggebliebene Hoffnung, selbst die heraufbeschworenen Patroni nahmen langsam an Kraft ab. Werwölfe griffen an, wann immer sie eine Möglichkeit dazu sahen, genauso wie die Todesser.

Und obwohl sie es weiterhin versuchten, etwas am mittlerweile vorhersehbaren Ausgang des Kampfes zu verändern, war in den Bewegungen der Ordensmitglieder zu erkennen, dass sie nervöser wurden. Fehler wurden gemacht, Ungeschicklichkeiten, die ihr Leben in Gefahr brachten und sie ihren Kopf kosten könnten. Dinge, die sie eigentlich besser wussten, aber im Moment einfach vergaßen, als sie den steigenden Stress durch ihre Adern jagen spürten.

„Willst du nicht etwas tun?", fragte Harry Voldemort, der noch immer bewegungslos neben ihm stand. Die roten Augen wandten sich ihm zu, ehe der Mann den Kopf schüttelte.

„Abwarten...", war seine einsilbige Antwort, woraufhin der Jüngere sich etwas unfreiwillig wieder dem Kampf zuwandte, darauf achtend, wann der Moment des Handelns kommen würde.

Natürlich, er hatte keine vollkommen gewaltlose Durchführung des Plans erwartet, doch er war sich sicher gewesen, dass die Anhänger Dumbledores abhauen würden, sobald sie sich etwas in Bedrängnis sahen... was nicht der Fall war.

Tatsächlich schienen sie bereit zu sein, zu kämpfen, bis zum Ende, was Harry bitter betrachtete. Der Schulleiter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet... diese Leute waren so loyal, dass sie ihm sogar bis in den Tod folgen würden. Selbst wenn ihr „Vorbild" gar nicht an dem Ort war, an dem sie kämpften.

Er konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, ob er selbst wohl auch eine so willenlose Puppe geworden wäre, wenn er nicht vier Jahre im St. Mungo's verbringen hätte müssen...

„_Achtung_...", zischelte Voldemort so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte, dass es ihn jedoch gleichzeitig aus seinen Gedanken holte. Beinahe sofort lag seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf dem Geschehen, während er alle Ablenkungen in den Hinterkopf abschob.

Er konnte deutlich sehen, was der Dunkle Lord gemeint hatte. Scheinbar waren die Ordensmitglieder endlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sinnlos wäre, weiterzukämpfen und versuchten, sich zurückzuziehen.

Nicht, dass es geklappt hätte, hätten die Todesser sich nicht etwas zurückgehalten mit den Flüchen und Bannen. Doch Dumbledores Anhänger bemerkten nicht, dass alles nur eine Finte war und es zeigten sich erleichterte Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern, als die ersten den Kamin erreichten. Während einer sich daran zu schaffen machte, um die Flohverbindung zu Hogwarts zugänglich zu machen, deckten ihn die anderen und achteten darauf, dass niemand zu nahe kam.

Es wäre ja fatal, sollte jemand es schaffen, den Weg zwischen Hogwarts und dem Ministerium offen zu halten, während sich die Todesser hier aufhielten...

Doch genau das war Voldemorts Plan. Während der Dunkle Lord den Zauber, den der Mann sprach, von etwas Entfernung aus etwas bearbeitete, schlich sich Harry etwas weiter an die Menschenmasse heran. Er würde schnell handeln müssen und er hatte nicht vor, durch seine Schusseligkeit die ganze Situation durcheinanderzubringen.

Der Mann am Kamin war fertig mit seinem Zauber und winkte den ersten Ordensmitgliedern zu, in einer Geste, dass sie eintreten sollten, während ein kleiner Teil die Fliehenden verteidigte und ihnen Rückendeckung gab.

Beinahe hätte Harry gegrinst. Es war fast _zu_ einfach. Dadurch, dass sie sich trennten und in Gruppen arbeiteten, würde es Dumbledores Anhängern nicht so auffallen, das durchzuführen, was ihm aufgetragen worden war.

Die Todesser taten ihre Aufgabe und begannen, ein paar der die anderen deckenden Ordensmitglieder von jenen abzuspalten und etwas von der Gruppe wegzutreiben. Gehorsam folgte der noch immer unsichtbare Grünäugige, immer vorsichtig, nicht von einem Zauber erwischt zu werden, der zufällig in seine Richtung kam.

Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb Voldemort gemeint hatte, Todesflüche seien, außer in vollkommen ausweglosen Situationen tabu. Er war zu einfach zu treffen, ohne dass es jemand bemerken könnte.

Hinter Lucius, der sich mit einem etwas heruntergekommen aussehenden Zauberer duellierte... naja, beschäftigte, blieb er stehen. Duellieren konnte man es nicht nennen, denn der Aristokrat nutzte bei Weitem nicht seinen ganzen Vorrat an Sprüchen, da er wusste, dass er den Mann nicht kampfunfähig machen sollte, sondern nur ablenken.

„Ich bin hier.", hauchte er ganz leise in das Ohr des Blonden. So sanft, dass es nur er hören konnte und nicht auch noch sein Duelliergegner. Ein beinahe unerkennbares Nicken war die Antwort und Harry machte sich bereit.

Es wäre wünschenswert, aber nicht unbedingt zwingend notwendig, dass dieser Mann vom Orden einen schwachen Willen hatte... sonst würde er nutzlos zurückbleiben und er sich mit einer oder einem der anderen abgeschlagenen Hexen oder Zauberern beschäftigen, wie Voldemort es ihm geraten hatte.

Als er das unauffällige Zeichen bekam, löste er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von seinen Augen, sprach jedoch gleichzeitig einen Spruch, der verhindern würde, dass es jemand außer dem Mann vor ihm sah.

Dieser war erst mal zusammengezuckt, als er die strahlenden Smaragde in der Luft erscheinen hatte sehen, erlag jedoch sofort dem Bann, der von ihnen ausging und sank in die grünen Tiefen hinab.

Dieses Mal grinste Harry tatsächlich. Glück gehabt, das Ordensmitglied vor ihm schien sich nicht wirklich gegen Versuchungen wehren zu können, dies kam ihm nur zugute, denn es gewährte den Erfolg dessen, was er vorhatte.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mundungus war nie außerordentlich positiv aufgefallen, wenn es um Willensstärke oder Verantwortungsbewusstsein ging. Das hatte ihm schon so manche Probleme beschert, unter anderem mit dem Ministerium, als er illegal Kessel importiert und dann in England – zugegeben, für Wucherpreise – verkauft hatte.

Er konnte nicht einmal behaupten, noch niemals einen von Dumbledores Aufträgen vergessen, oder in den Sand gesetzt zu haben und um mal vollkommen ehrlich zu sein... es tat ihm nicht einmal wirklich Leid oder war ihm gar peinlich.

Nein, er war bei Weitem kein perfekter Mensch. Nicht, dass er dies jemals behauptet hätte. Er war weder sonderlich mutig, noch willensstark, noch anderweitig besonders begabt oder nützlich und dessen war er sich auch bewusst, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er weiterhin bei Dumbledore blieb... Dort wurde er durchgefüttert und brauchte sich keine Sorgen, um eine Unterkunft zu machen. Also warum weggehen?

Als er, kurz bevor er einen Zauber auf Lucius loslassen konnte, vor sich in der Luft ein Paar grüne Augen erscheinen sah, war es nur einen Moment lang, dass Misstrauen durch seine Gedanken schoss, ehe er versank und sich dem einlullenden Glanz und den Lichtspielen darin hingab. Er hörte... _spürte_ die Aufgaben, die für ihn bereitgelegt waren, die er vollbringen sollte und nickte, sanfte Leere in seinem Geist spürend, er flog, schwebte, ein so angenehmes Gefühl, das er nicht mehr loslassen und in dem er versinken wollte... Seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore war sowieso kaum vorhanden, dadurch dass er nur dort blieb, um die eigene Existenz zu retten und die Augen schienen plötzlich so viel wichtiger als diese...

Ein letztes Mal „sprachen" die strahlenden Smaragde noch zu ihm, ehe sie wieder in der Luft verschwanden, ihn zurückließen mit einem festen Auftrag im Sinn.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Der schäbig wirkende Mann war keine Herausforderung für ihn gewesen. Harry war beinahe enttäuscht, dass es so problemlos funktioniert hatte, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, wie falsch dieser Gedanke jeder anderen Person erscheinen müsste. Sogar ihm selbst erschien es beinahe dumm, so etwas zu denken und trotzdem...

Sobald er über die Schwelle des Ministeriums getreten war, hatten sich seine ganze vorige Nervosität und das unwohlige Gefühl, das ihn beherrscht hatte, aufgelöst und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf die Aufgabe, die für ihn bereitgestellt worden war, konzentriert.

Für ihn hatte es wieder einmal Aufregung dargestellt, Aufregung, die er manchmal einfach brauchte, wie Bergsteiger die kühle, frische Luft in großer Höhe oder den schönen Ausblick, der die anderen Menschen wie Ameisen aussehen ließ, oder gar so klein machte, dass sie für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar wurden.

Aber was brachte es, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich würde noch genug Aufregung auf ihn zukommen und dann war er wahrscheinlich froh für jeden Moment der Stille, die er sich erlauben konnte.

Selbst wenn es ihn im Moment einfach nur in den Fingern juckte, etwas zu tun.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mundungus kam zum Kamin kurz bevor das letzte Ordensmitglied außer ihm hindurch trat. Scheinbar zweifelte dieser, ob er gehen und ihn sich selbst überlassen sollte, oder ob er dem Mann beistehen sollte und auf die Flucht verzichten. Doch Mundungus nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab.

„Geh schon, ich versiegle dann den Kamin, geh zu Dumbledore, er kann nicht ewig auf uns beide warten!"

Erschrocken über die plötzliche, ziemlich ungewöhnliche Zielstrebigkeit des Mannes tat Alexus wie ihm gesagt worden war und stolperte durch das vom Flohpulver grün gefärbte Feuer.

Sobald er aus der Sich war, hörten die Todesser auf, gegen Mundungus zu kämpfen und dieser, durch den Einfluss von Harrys Augen nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, nutzte dies um ebenfalls durch den Kamin zu treten.

Nur einen Moment später erschienen Voldemort und Harry wie aus dem Nichts und die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords konnten einen kurzen Schauer der Aufregung nicht unterdrücken.

Sie wussten, dies würde tatsächlich der letzte Kampf sein. Es lag in der Luft, machte die ganze Situation irgendwie unglaublich besonders, unvergesslich trotz des Grauens, das einen erfassen könnte, wenn man die toten Körper am Boden sah...

Und hätte es die herrschende Atmosphäre nicht geschafft, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, waren es die Gesichter von Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter.

Die ungebrochene Stille, als sie alle da standen und sich etwas umsahen, währte nicht lange. Obwohl es dem Großteil wohl wie viele endlose Minuten vorkam, waren es in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie von Voldemort durchbrochen wurde, der keine Zeit vergeudete und sofort mit seinem Plan fortfuhr, indem er die Männer noch einmal genau daran erinnerte, was sie nun zu tun hatten, damit auch nichts schiefgehen würde.

„McAsken, du bleibst hier und sorgst dafür, dass die Flohverbindung aller Kamine sofort zusammenbricht, sobald der Letzte von uns durch das Feuer getreten ist. Als Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sollte das von hier aus ziemlich einfach zu bewältigen sein. Wenn du das getan hast, sorg mit den nachkommenden Todessern dafür, dass die noch Lebenden in den Kerker kommen."

Der Angesprochene nickte verstehend, schließlich war es ihm bereits vor dem Angriff einmal erklärt worden, was er zu tun haben würde. Somit war es nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, dass Voldemort alles noch einmal sagte.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sie versammelten sich in dem Raum, in dem sie seit einiger Zeit immer die Ordenssitzungen abhielten.

Natürlich, es war ein Risiko, den Orden im Schloss zu versammeln, wo auch die Schüler sich aufhielten und schnell in etwas hineingezogen werden konnten, doch es waren Maßnahmen getroffen worden.

Der Raum war stark verzaubert, sodass niemand lauschen könnte und jetzt, nach dem Angriff auf das Ministerium, gab es viel zu besprechen, wovon möglichst nichts an fremde Ohren dringen sollte... Schon gar nicht an die der Schüler, bei denen man nie wissen konnte, wie es mit ihrer Loyalität und Verschwiegenheit aussah. Wobei es, wenn man den eigenen Erfahrungen Glauben schenken konnte, zumindest um letzteres nicht so gut bestehen zu sein schien.

Zeuge dessen waren doch die – oftmals sehr nahe an der Wahrheit liegenden – Gerüchte, die des Öfteren ausbrachen.

Nachdem das Letzte, etwas verspätet nachkommende Ordensmitglied, Mundungus, durch die Tür getreten war, versiegelte der Schulleiter diese. Er konnte nur ahnen, dass der Mann wahrscheinlich noch von den Todessern aufgehalten worden war, sich aber dann losreißen hatte können.

Bevor er jedoch Pläne, die nun durchgeführt werden müssten, besprach (schließlich mussten sie irgendwie den ziemlich wahrscheinlichen Fall des Ministeriums ausbessern), kam Dumbledore eine schreckliche Vermutung. Der Grund dafür war ein plötzliches Zusammenzucken von Mundungus, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen, das sehr wichtig war... Unwohlig blickte sich der schmuddelig wirkende Mann um, während er nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen begann, immer wieder die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog und darauf herum biss.

Beinahe hätte Dumbledore das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht zeigen lassen, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich beherrschen und tatsächlich etwas beruhigen. Rationale Gedanken waren im Moment das, was er brauchte, nicht unnötige Panik. Damit würde er nur die anderen anstecken und wer konnte im Moment schon eine Massenhysterie gebrauchen?

Aber er schaffte es nicht wie sonst, etwas Positives in der Situation zu sehen, so ließ er seine Gedanken zurück zu dem vorherigen Thema reisen und sich daran festhalten.

So ein netter Mann Mundungus auch war... man sollte sich besser nicht auf ihn verlassen, selbst wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Er hatte die unangenehme Fähigkeit, selbst die bedeutsamsten Dinge zu vergessen, selbst wenn es einem im Vorfeld unmöglich erschien, das zu tun.

Genau dies brachte Dumbledore dazu, die folgende Frage zu stellen, mit dem Gefühl, dass auch dieses Mal seine Vermutung nicht falsch sein würde, so sehr er es auch hoffte...

„Es hat jemand daran gedacht, einen Zauber über die Flohverbindung zu legen, die sie nach der letzten Person automatisch verschließt, nicht wahr?"

Die Stimme des Schulleiters war todernst, er sah von einem zum anderen, doch niemand konnte seinem Blick standhalten und Dumbledore wusste, was das bedeutete, noch bevor der Alarm losging.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Voldemort war der letzte, der durch den Kamin trat, zusammen mit Harry. Ein kaltes Grinsen übernahm das Gesicht des Rotäugigen, als er auf die Todesser vor sich hinunterblickte und hinter sich das Feuer abrupt zischen hörte und somit wusste, dass die Flohverbindung gekappt war.

„Jagt die Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder hinaus, sie werden panisch sein und somit leichtes Spiel. Wenn er nicht eine plötzliche Sinneswandlung hatte, wird Dumbledore bis zum letzten Moment warten, um aufzutauchen. Versucht, bis dahin alle Anderen unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Snape, du verschließt jetzt die Gemeinschaftsraum-Eingänge mit dem Zauber, sodass keiner der Schüler heraus kann."

Harry grinste einen Moment lang zufrieden, als er das hörte. Snape hatte extra eine Möglichkeit suchen müssen, um alle Gemeinschaftsräume gleichzeitig verschließen zu können. Wie er es Harry versprochen hatte, würde Voldemort versuchen, zu verhindern, den Schülern Schaden zuzufügen.

Und wer zu so später Stunde noch außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume war, war selbst Schuld, das sah selbst der Grünäugige ein...

Nicken kam von den Todessern, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und Voldemort ließ noch einmal ein kaltes Grinsen sein Gesicht übernehmen, als Snape ihm mitteilte, dass er die Zauber bereits fertig in das Magienetz Hogwarts' gewoben hatte, sodass sich so schnell nichts daran ändern lassen würde, wenn es nicht von ihm war.

„Gut, dann los."

Mit diesen Worten setzte Voldemort den Alarm los, den er aufgehalten gehabt hatte. Natürlich hätte er ihn auch vollkommen auflösen können, aber was wäre dann lustig, wenn die Erwachsenen im Schloss nicht in Panik ausbrächen?

Man wollte sich den Spaß ja nicht verderben, nicht wahr?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Es herrschte im ersten Moment einfach nur Fassungslosigkeit, dann brach die Aufregung aus. Die Ordensmitglieder schrien herum, wollten zum nächsten Kamin, um hinaus zu flohen, nur um herauszufinden, dass es nicht funktionierte und die Flohverbindungen geblockt waren, woraufhin sie noch panischer wurden und sich die Situation zu einer Massenpanik entwickelte.

Es kostete wertvolle Sekunden, bis sich Dumbledore Gehör und Aufmerksamkeit aller verschafft hatte. Niemand ahnte in diesem Moment, dass die Todesser sich bereits im Schloss verteilt hatten und nur darauf warteten, alle Personen hinaus aus dem Schloss zu treiben und auf den Hogwartsgründen festzuhalten.

„Beruhigt euch!", rief Dumbledore schließlich und langsam kehrte eine – wenn auch sehr angespannte – Stille ein. „Wir haben für diesen Fall Pläne vorbereitet und sind bereit, dieses Schloss zu verteidigen. Bestimmt werden die restlichen Auroren bald hierher kommen und helfen, da es sinnlos ist, weiter ein gefallenes Ministerium zu beschützen. Voldemort", alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen sich ängstlich um, als würde der Mann jeden Moment neben ihnen erscheinen, „wird kaum persönlich hierher kommen, daher haben wir durchaus eine Chance gegen die Todesser. Ich habe Vertrauen in euer Können und Geschick."

In diesem Moment wusste noch niemand von ihnen, dass es keine Auroren mehr gab, die zu ihrer Rettung kommen würden, und dass Voldemort schon längst im Schloss war und nur darauf wartete, dass der Schulleiter aus seinem Versteck kroch...

~o~o~o~o~o~

Kleine Grüppchen von Todessern waren im ganzen Schloss ausgeschwärmt, hielten sich versteckt und warteten darauf, dass sie Ordensmitglieder zu fassen bekamen. Ständige Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihnen gefordert, doch das alles war einfacher aufzubringen, wenn sie daran dachten, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde.

Das letzte Mal kämpfen, das letzte Mal töten, das letzte Mal die unangenehmen Spannungen der Situation spüren.

Es war dieses Wissen, dass nach diesem Angriff alles vorbei sein würde, das ihnen die Gewissheit gab, dass es sinnvoll sein würde, alles zu geben.

Und es war dieses Wissen, das ihnen erlaubte, blitzartig schnell zu reagieren, als die ersten Ordensmitglieder mit wachsamen Blicken um die Ecke kamen.

Diese wurden, obwohl sie gewusst hatten, dass sie durchgehend wachsam sein mussten, gleich zweierlei überrascht.

Einerseits, weil sie trotz allem nie geglaubt hatten, so abrupt den Todessern gegenüberzustehen, so unvorbereitet und das noch dazu in Hogwarts und weil die zehn Minuten, die seit dem Auslösen des Alarms vergangen waren, nicht genug gewesen waren, um sich vollständig an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Andererseits, weil sich ihnen niemand Anderes als ein putzmunterer, eigentlich für tot erklärter Sirius Black in den Weg stellte.

Niemand konnte schnell genug reagieren, um die auf sie zukommenden Flüche abzuwehren, die sie bereits erwischten, als sie noch immer geschockt den ehemaligen Askabanhäftling anstarrten.

Die Todesser machten keinen unnötigen Trubel darum und belegten die etwa zehn Leute mit Schwebezaubern, mit denen sie sie ins Freie bringen würden, während Sirius hinter ihnen herging und hin und wieder eine der Personen mit dem Zauberstab piekste. Immer wieder konnte er nur daran denken, dass dies die Mitverantwortlichen waren, dass er ohne eine Verhandlung nach Askaban gesteckt worden war, dass sein Patensohn im St. Mungo's hatte leben müssen.

Wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund, weshalb er keine Reue spürte, als der Kopf eines Mannes unsanft, aber nicht fest genug, um Schäden zu hinterlassen, gegen einen Türrahmen prallte.

Oder es war auch einfach, weil er wusste, wofür er kämpfte.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ungehört seinem Mund, bevor er in die große Halle trat. Einige wenige Duelle waren noch im Gang, doch die Ordensmitglieder wurden immer weiter in Richtung Eingangstor getrieben, sodass sie bald im Freien sein würden. Er musste daran denken, dass dort Voldemort und Harry warten würden und konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Wahrscheinlich würden auch bereits zahlreiche Opfer draußen liegen. Sich durchringend folgte er den Todessern, die bereits auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang waren.

Tatsächlich standen draußen bereits einige von Voldemorts Anhängern, jedoch wesentlich weniger, als er von der Ankunft im Schloss in Erinnerung hatte. Als sein suchender Blick über die Menge schweifte und er nach Harry Ausschau hielt, konnte er auch diesen nicht entdecken.

Sofort begann sich ein unwohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen auszubreiten. War etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert?

Da er so in Gedanken versunken war, war es auch kein Wunder, dass ihn die Hand, die aus dem Nichts kam etwas erschreckte, er herumwirbelte und hilflos, jedoch mit dem Zauberstab erhoben, dastand.

Leises Lachen kam mitten aus der Luft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", begann die unsichtbare Person zu flüstern, „Ich bin's nur. Harry. Es hat eine kleine Umstrukturierung des Plans gegeben. Viele von den Todessern halten sich jetzt noch verdeckt, solange bis Dumbledore aufkreuzt. Er wird es unterschätzen und somit haben wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite. Und ich möchte gerne das – sozusagen – letzte Ass im Ärmel sein, das wir ihm unter die Nase reiben können."

Sirius nickte verstehend und sofort konnte er _spüren_, wie sich Harry von ihm entfernte und zurück zu wem-auch-immer ging.

Mehr Zeit, nachzudenken, hatte er auch nicht mehr, denn Dumbledore nutzte diesen Moment, um zusammen mit einigen wenigen letzten Ordensmitgliedern aufzutauchen. Es war ihnen förmlich anzusehen, dass sie glaubten, mit den Todessern leichtes Spiel zu haben und die Duelle begannen. Er selbst fand sich einer überraschten, jedoch nichtsdestotrotz sehr entschlossen kämpfenden jungen Frau gegenüber, die ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte, als wäre er eine Leiche, die soeben von den Toten auferstanden war.

Was er ja im Prinzip – wenn man den Stand ihrer Informationen ansah – auch war.

Erster Jubel kam von den Weißmagiern, als die ersten Todesser außer Gefecht waren und sie einen Kreis um die verbleibenden Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zogen. Dabei erkannten sie erst viel zu spät, dass sich auch um sie ein Kreis, wenn auch viel größer, gebildet hatte.

Selbst jetzt wären sie wohl nicht nervös geworden, schließlich hatten sie Dumbledore bei sich, der sie sicher retten konnte, da es ja nur die Schergen Voldemorts waren und nicht er persönlich, der den Schulleiter vielleicht davon ablenken hätte können.

Wäre es nicht dieser Moment gewesen, dass sich die bedrohliche Aura des Dunklen Lords über das Geschehen legte wie ein erstickender Nebel. Die Ordensmitglieder reagierten darauf, indem sie ungläubig drein sahen und kurz bewegungslos verblieben. Diese wenigen Momente wurden ihnen zum Verhängnis.

Es gab überraschend wenig Tote, anders, als man es vielleicht vom Endkampf vermutet hätte. Alles lief nach Plan. Die Todesser hatten die Ordensmitglieder überrannt und kaum hatten diese sich versehen, waren alle unfähig, sich zu bewegen, oder zauberstablos.

Dumbledore sah sich um und erkannte, dass er von Todessern umzingelt war, zusammen mit bewegungsunfähigen Ordensmitgliedern, die am Boden lagen. Dutzende Zauberstäbe waren auf sein Herz gerichtet.

Darauf waren seine Augen jedoch nicht gerichtet. Nein, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jemand Anders. Mit im Kreis standen zwei Personen, von denen ihm eine, die die erst später zu ihnen getreten war, beinahe schmerzlich bekannt war.

„Harry...", keuchte er überrascht und ein höhnisches Lächeln setzte sich auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes fest.

„Genau der. Wieso reagieren bloß alle so auf mich…?", meinte er mit geheuchelter Verwirrung und legte dann den Kopf leicht schief. „Scheint, als hättest du einen Fehler gemacht, als du mich damals ins St. Mungo's gesteckt hast, nicht wahr? Der einzige, der bereit war, mir zu helfen, war Tom hier. Großer Fehler, Dumbledore. Großer, _großer_ Fehler." Es hörte sich an, als würde der Grünäugige einen unartigen Hund tadeln. Doch niemand war dumm genug, um den tödlichen Ernst, der trotzdem mitschwang, zu überhören.

Schock war der einzige Ausdruck, der einige Sekunden lang auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes zu sehen war, Schock war auch das einzige, das in ihm herrschte. Alles hatte er erwartet... nur das nicht.

Hatte er die ganze Zeit falsch gedacht, falsche Dinge angenommen, sich im Kreis führen lassen?

Mit beinahe amüsierter Miene sah der Grünäugige zu, wie Dumbledore nachdachte, vermutlich um herauszufinden, ob er nun für dieses Szenario verantwortlich war und ob er alles irgendwie wieder zum Besseren wenden könnte...

Doch auch die Sprachlosigkeit des alten Mannes währte nicht für immer, denn nach kurzer Zeit begann er, eindringlich auf Harry einzureden.

„Du stehst unter einem Fluch, Harry! Du kannst ihn brechen, komm schon. Ich weiß es. Versuch es nur", rief er. Vereinzeltes Gelächter war unter den Todessern zu hören und auch Voldemort gluckste leicht.

„Du täuschst dich, Dumbledore…", ergriff er das Wort, sein Ton kalt und unnachgiebig, doch mit einem grausamen Humor, „Harry Potter steht nicht unter einem Fluch oder wird auch nur in irgendeiner Art von mir oder irgendjemand Anderem beeinflusst. Alles, was er tut, ist aus seinem eigenen, freien Willen."

Das Entsetzen war auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes zu sehen, als Harry dem Dunklen Lord grinsend zustimmte.

„Wie gesagt, du hast damals einen Fehler gemacht. Wie heißt es doch so schön für dich? ‚Für das größere Wohl'? Hat dir ja noch nie viel Glück gebracht, dieser Spruch, nicht wahr? Auch damals nicht. Aber keine Sorge, du kannst dich ja bei deiner Schwester entschuldigen, wenn du sie siehst."

Dumbledore stand bewegungslos da. Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, dass er etwas getan hatte, das ihn nun eingeholt und wortwörtlich in die Enge getrieben hatte.

Und erst jetzt erkannte er die Schwere seines Fehlers, den er vor all diesen Jahren gemacht hatte, als er Harry Potter ins St. Mungo's gesperrt hatte. Dass ihm dieser Fehler so lange nachhängen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Oder dass dieser Ausrutscher so eine Kettenreaktion auslösen würde. Ihn diesen Krieg verlieren lassen würde.

Der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf in diesem Moment Kreise zog, war, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass es so hatte enden müssen. Dabei hatte er am Anfang alles so schön geplant...

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab.

„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Albus..."

Das letzte, was Albus Dumbledore bewusst wahrnahm, war grünes Licht und dass Harry Potter Voldemort küsste.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, und jetzt ehrlich, wie viele von euch haben gedacht, es würde etwas schief gehen? *lach* Aber nein, so wollte ich dann doch wieder nicht sein.

Tut mir leid, dass es so ewig lang gedauert hat... Ich kann euch sogar sagen warum es sich so sehr verzögert hat: Schule ist „passiert". Sowohl bei mir, als auch bei meinen Betas, also habt Erbarmen... -.-

Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte... die tatsächliche Geschichte ist hiermit abgeschlossen, es fehlt nur noch der Epilog. Überzeugt mich, ihn schnell hochzuladen, er ist bereits fertig. ;)

Tatsächlich war dieses Kapitel ganze 24 Word-Seiten lang.

Was ich noch sagen wollte... da einige bestimmt etwas an diesem Kapitel auszusetzen haben (wegen zweierlei Dinge) habe ich einige meiner Gründe aufgeschrieben, warum ich geschrieben habe, was da jetzt steht:

**1.** Wegen der fehlenden Spannung (und ja, ich _weiß_, dass sie beim Endkampf so gut wie nicht vorhanden ist): Ich hatte nie vor, dies zu einer Geschichte zu machen, die sich vorrangig auf den Krieg und seine Geschehnisse konzentriert. Es sollte darum gehen, dass Harry nach fast 5 Jahren aus dem St. Mungo's kommt und sich im Leben neu orientieren muss, dass er alle Menschen neu kennenlernt und eine eigene Meinung bildet. Den Endkampf völlig weglassen stand jedoch auch außer Frage, da er ja in der FF – wenn auch etwas zweitrangig – ebenfalls eine Rolle spielt, somit habe ich mich für diese Lösung entschieden. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm. ^^''

**2.** Nun zu einem – wie ich finde – nicht ganz so schlimmen Bereich: Dem fehlenden Romantikteil. *lach* Bewerft mich nicht mit Steinen, ich habe euch gewarnt, dass diese Geschichte ab 12 und die „Beziehung" im Hintergrund bleibt und dass nicht mehr als Andeutungen vorkommen werden. Es war von Anfang an geplant, auch mal eine ziemlich jugendfreie FF zu schrieben. Der Grund, warum ich so entschieden habe: Wie oben, es drehte sich um Harrys Wiedereinfinden im Leben und in der Situation, nicht um Romantik.

Aber was schwinge ich hier große Reden, hier ist es ja noch nicht zu Ende, der Epilog fehlt noch, das heißt noch kann ich „Auf Wiedersehen" sagen. :)

Danke noch an

~Seelentochter

~jolimi

und

~Sherry21

*euch alle Kekse schenkt*


	22. Epilog

**Epilog****: Happily Ever After**

Im Ministerium herrschte reges Treiben, neue Gesetze wurden verfasst, alte überarbeitet. Inkompetente Angestellte waren bereits durch andere ersetzt worden und überhaupt die ganze Regierung umstrukturiert.

Der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich war, befand sich ebenfalls gerade im Gebäude, selbst wenn er es normalerweise vorzog, durch den Minister, den er natürlich wesentlich... _beeinflusste_, zu agieren. Jedoch war dort, wo er sich im Moment aufhielt, weder etwas von dem Trubel, noch der Lärm zu bemerken.

Unentschlossen, mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln starrte Voldemort die kleine, gläserne Kugel an, die ihm gerade die Prophezeiung überliefert hatte. Während er die Übernahme des Ministeriums und Dumbledores Fall hatte planen müssen, waren nicht viele Gedanken daran verschwendet worden, was die kleine Glaskugel nun vollständig beinhaltete, doch nun, da er es gehört hatte, war wieder alles frisch in seinem Geist und verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Doch er zweifelte daran, ob die Prophezeiung wahr werden müsste.

Harry war sein Horkrux... er konnte ihn nicht töten, selbst wenn der Junge seine einzige Gefahr wäre. Umgekehrt war es genauso.

Harry wollte ihn auch gar nicht töten. Und _er_ wollte _ihn_ nicht töten.

Zur Hölle noch mal, er lie... _mochte _den Jungen!

Ein zischelnder, zwiespältiger Ton entfloh ihm. Was tun?

„Voldemort?" Die Stimme war die des Jungens, über den er gerade so fieberhaft nachdachte. „Kommst du?" Der liebevolle Klang, der in der Frage mitschwang, die grünen Augen, die einen Moment lang ohne jegliches Zutun in seinem Geist aufblitzten... Es gab den Ausschlag, den er gebraucht hatte. Harry hatte ihm, ohne es selbst zu wissen, wesentlich geholfen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen.

„Einen Moment", rief er zurück, ehe er noch einmal die Prophezeiung in seiner Hand ansah, in der der graue Rauch sanft herumwirbelte und mystische Muster bildete. Den Arm etwas von sich wegstreckend sah Voldemort noch einmal auf das dünne, höchst zerbrechliche Glas, ehe er schließlich handelte.

Lautes Klirren schallte durch den Raum und Rauch entwich, als die Kugel auf den Boden fiel und hart aufschlug, zersprang. Ein Symbol dafür, wie sehr er an diese Prophezeiung glaubte, wie viel Vertrauen er noch in sie hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord ignorierte die rauchige Figur, die ein allerletztes Mal mit tiefer, rauer Stimme sein Schicksal vorhersagte und dann verschwand, für immer.

Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und ging zurück.

In diesem Moment, gleichzeitig, als die insektenähnliche Frau sich ins Nichts auflöste und Voldemort sich von der Prophezeiung abwandte, ohne ihr auch nur noch einen Gedanken zu widmen, wurde auch das eigentliche Schicksal des Rotäugigen in tausende Teile verschmettert und nichts bewegte sich an dessen Stelle.

Die Zukunft musste neu geschrieben werden. Und das mit jeder Entscheidung, die der Mann traf, erneut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, ich gebs zu, ich hatte nicht mehr genug Geduld, um euch noch warten zu lassen. ^^'' Aber es sind ja schon 11 Kommis, also was solls.

Harr-harr, ist es nicht niedlich, mein Ende? xD Bitte ermordet mich nicht. Dies war nun der – endgültige – Schluss der Geschichte. Sagt, seid ihr stolz auf mich? Ich finde mich allmählich damit ab, dass ich keine kurzen Geschichten schreiben kann...

Jap, es sind einige Fragen offen geblieben – was aus Remus geworden ist, aus Sirius, aus Snape, aus den Slytherins,... –aber dieses Ende darauf hinauslaufen, dass noch etwas der Fantasie des Lesers (- euch) überlassen wird. Also hatte ich einen Grund dafür. ;)

Tja, und weil ich wegen einem nächsten Projekt gefragt wurde...

----------------------------------------------

_**Coming next:**_

----------------------------------------------

**Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen**

Eine Harry Potter FF

**Genre: **Allgemein, Drama

**Pairing:** Mehr oder weniger HP/LV

**Zusammenfassung:** Das Ergebnis, wenn jemand versucht, das Schicksal zu betrügen… Harry möchte sich dagegen auflehnen, nachdem er von der Prophezeiung erfahren hat... Ob es klappen wird, ist eine ganz andere Frage.

**Leseprobe:**

„Nein, ich will nicht!"

Seinen Worten folgte eine lange, betäubte Stille, die in den Ohren pochte, als niemand der Überraschung Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Obwohl die Portraits hinter ihm auch vorher kommentarlos geblieben waren und dem Gespräch gespannt gelauscht hatten und auch nun kein Ton von ihnen kam, konnte Harry die Veränderung der Atmosphäre spüren, als die Antwort auf den ganzen Raum einwirkte. Selbst Dumbledore, den er bis jetzt noch nie sprachlos gesehen hatte, was erstaunt und die blauen Augen sahen ihn an, als hätten sie ihn das erste Mal erblickt, mit einem ungläubigen Glitzern in ihnen, das das fröhliche Funkeln, das sonst dort herrschte, abgelöst hatte.

„Du willst nicht..."

„Nein", unterbrach Harry, „Ich will diese Prophezeiung nicht wahr machen. Ich will und _kann_ niemanden töten. Und... und wenn ich dazu aus der Zauberwelt verschwinden muss, um meinem Schicksal zu entgehen, dann ist es auch gut."

(Kapitel 1)

----------------------------------------------

Die Ideen sprudeln. ;) Fate wird nur **6 Kapitel + Epilog/Prolog** bekommen. Falls jemand Interesse hat, die Geschichte sollte bald hochgeladen werden.

Danke nochmal für alle Reviews, und danke an xx-Keks, die mir ein Review zum 20. Kapitel geschrieben hat.

Na dann, ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst noch ein Abschiedsreview. xD

Tschau jedenfalls.


End file.
